Truth in Blood
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Total AU : Set in around the time of just pre industrail revolution which doesnt happen the world has Magic - loads of it.. Read the summary inside for deets. I own the World this is in, I dont own Inuyasha. M : Child Abuse, Angst, Yaoi Finally : , NaNo
1. Chapter 1

OMG... NANOWRIMO Month (National novel writing month, write 50k words in a month.) Ok Im up for it. So this is a new story which WILL be finished in a month and updated everyday or every 2 days if I am swamped. This is an Inuyasha AU. Names are same and much of characterization - but the world and the issues are totally new and unique. I dont own the characters, but I sure as hell own the world this is set in. Oh an assurance I will NOT ignore Sacred Trees.. that is too dear and demanding.. the others may suffer until DEC where I intend to update EVERYTHING cause I have LEAVE!

High levels of child abuse... other characters come in much later - first part is all about a familiar and not familiar child named Inu...

Read and enjoy : review for support I will need it. lol...

**Truth in Blood : The lost child**

_Opposites are the key to the world. Black and white, darkness and light, and yet there are many shades and hues in-between.. 4 spectrum rule the humans of the world. At the extremes are the Angels and Devils, in between are the Seraphs and Demons, and scattered throughout the spectrum like so much grass amongst the giant trees of the forest were the humans._

_At any extreme the lines are so big, that they actually blur, and if there was a God in the world, the unknowable being kept its presence far from the 4 spectrum, watching from an incalculable distance... it was said that humans had actually more dealing with Gods and Satan, then Angels and Devils themselves. This however was conjecture and gossip, God was a safe concept and in the most part far from the minds and concerns of the people._

_The 4 spectrum were of far greater interest and places of worship were created for Angels and Devils, who lived in a close sister dimension, where as the Seraph and Demons walked among the humans and were both feared and respected. Human settlements were at the edge of Seraph and Demon territory and most humans had very little to do with them unless they wanted something from the powerful beings. Both Seraph and Demons alike were feared by the average human, and they kept well away from both. Humans had many rumors, stories and myths about Seraphs and Demons but the truth is not very many knew enough to actually confirm the truth of the stories._

_Other then the Spectrum beings, the world was far from a safe place, creatures of power, darkness and decay all walked the land._

_Sometimes however of all the deadly strength of the creatures, the most dangerous beings on the earth were none other then human. And while it was fun to blame everything else, humans had a nasty tendency of being the ultimate architect of their own fear and failings._

_**This is a tale not of the great powers of the land, not yet at least, - rather it is the tale of a child. Of a babe cast off into the darkest night.**_

**Now that tale begins.**

The human child was found washed up on the beach. He was young an infant, only a few teeth in his little mouth. He was probably just more then a year old. His hair was as black as night except for two streaks of white that that ran like forelocks down his head. The child washed up on the beach in a broken basket, battered by the waves. No debris washed up with the child, no storms had been reported on the coast. No clue was available to the identity of the child. The babe was too young to speak, he knew only one word that he seemed to mumble even in the depths of sleep. It was a little unclear but to those listening it sounded like "Inu.. Inu." So that was what the child was named Inu. Other than his hair the one outstanding feature of the child was his eyes, some would swear his eyes were brown, because that is the color they expected to see. Others with a deeper sense of soul would have sworn the child had eyes of gold, but they usually held their tongue – it was too strange a thing to mention.

The guards that found the child gave it to a woman who had lost her husband and yearned for a child of her own. She washed the clothes of the guards, and was most pleased with the little one. But the guards who found the child did not realize the woman harbored a secret. In her pain over her husband's death, she had found a miraculous plant that eased her pain when she ate some of it with her food. Still for a time the lady truly loved the little boy, and looked after him to the best of her ability. True she worked so she left the child alone for most of the day, true she needed some of her special medicine before she slept, so any cries of the child went unheeded at night. Still she did her best, and the little boy was clothed and while he did go hungry in stretches- he did not starve; and though he spent a great deal of time alone, he survived the first few years of his life. All that must count for something.

Three years after he was found, the lady having slowly increased the amount of special medicine she needed over the years, discovered that the child could be an additional source of income. She 'loved' the child of course, only she loved her medicine more.

And so little Inu was sent to work with the Chimney sweepers. Chimneys came in all sizes, and small children were needed to climb the sooty depths of chimney's to knock out stuck debris and soot. It was dirty and dangerous work, with children choking to death, or falling to their deaths or being beaten to death by the bosses. The four year old was younger then most of the other children who at least had lost one of their milk teeth before being pressed to work, but the little Inu was stronger, more independent and braver than most. He never complained about the lady who raised him, and was quick to learn.

His first boss was a sweeper like any other, not particularly cruel or kind. He was paid his wage if he did his job, and beaten if he did not work fast enough. His boss was rather low ranked amongst even the chimney sweeps and so had only little Inu as a helper and he worked in the seedier areas of town. This was a good thing as the chimney's there were lower and the poor people that they offered their service to were not unkind.

Little Inu, was a hard worker, and he was soon noticed by the more prosperous sweepers. They were soon approaching his 'mother' to have him work with them, here one thing happened that made Little Inu feel a debt to the first sweeper he worked with. His boss had noticed the interest of a number of groups in the little boy, and one group in particular, while it was the richest, had the poorest record for mortality of their child workers.

The large eyed child had watched the negotiations silently, he had not liked the man that his 'mother' seemed to be in talks with the most. The mad had a fake gold teeth, and when he smiled the boy could almost see the greed in the man. But he did not dare say a word, his 'mother' never approved of him speaking out of turn, preferring the boy to do his work in silence. So little Inu stood terrified, he could see that he was going to be sold to the gold tooth man, when his boss suddenly walked in. He began shouting at the gold tooth man and somehow managed to bodily pick the man up and throw him out of the house. Inu's boss then turned to his 'mother' and told her that her child would be dead by spring if he sent him to work with that outfit. Then all her money would run out.

Inu's 'mother' then began ranting about how she needed Inu to work and he should be grateful to her because his parents had thrown him like garbage into the sea. She went on and on about how he was no use if he did not bring her the medicine she needed so badly, she finally broke down sobbing. Little Inu, came out of the corner he was in and went to the crying lady. He petted her and said it was okay, he would work and help out, he put the lady to bed soothing her and with little hands tucking her in. He then went to his boss, who watched the scene with troubled eyes, and asked him if he could recommend a better outfit for Inu to work with.

The boss sighed, he would miss the boy, but it was time they parted. His boss warned Inu that working with other boys would be hard and tough, and found his little worker a place in an outfit that was as fair as he was to their boys. It was a true act of kindness on the bosses part, and Inu learned that people were complex. He never knew the name of his first boss, but he was always grateful to him, for that one break in his life, when he needed it the most.

He was grateful to his mother as well, he loved her in a way, but was well aware that his love was not returned. That night after her rant, the woman was happy to learn that the boy would be bringing in more income, and would take care of her. It took her two weeks to realise they boy now called her "Lissa" her given name in that too serious voice of his, and no longer called her mother. No amount of beating changed what the boy called her, and soon as long as she got her medicine it did not matter to her anyway.

Self pity was not something little Inu was into, and he figured he was no worse then some of the other children in the streets. At least he strong.

His new boss, was like his first one in that he paid you or beat you according to the job you did. The work was more dangerous as the houses were taller and bigger, and the people he worked for were colder and more snobbish. Still to the boy it was no big deal, however in his first week at the new job, he found how cruel other boys could be. His boss had 5 other boys working for him and on his second day at work he got 'initiated', meaning they got together and beat the tar out of him. Inu wanted to fight back, but something told him it was better to fight a little and lose, then win. So he made sure he got in a few solid blows and hits, but allowed them to 'win' the fight. Granted if he had fought his best he may have lost anyway because the boys were bigger then him, but in this way he at first thought kept his pride and allowed them theirs. The boys bullied and badgered Inu for a week before deciding that he was rather boring and after beating him up again left him alone.

That night Inu thought long and hard, and came to one decision, next time he would not lose a fight. Sure the boys now left him alone, but the whole incident left a bitter taste in his mouth. This was not what he wanted, if he lost so what? No one really cared – except himself. He cared if he had fought his best or not. He didn't like himself now.. he had thought he was saving his pride, but instead he had trampled on it. It was a bitter lesson. So next time and any time after that, if they came after him he would fight and damn the odds, no matter how big they were, he would fight to win.

--tbc--


	2. Chapter 2 : Lessons

Day 2 of NANOWRIMO and I have hit my target.. phew. Thanks for the reviews, love all who take the trouble I appreciate the suppirt. read and enjoy.

Chapter 2 : Lessons

Little Inu watched the world, most of the time he was covered in soot, dirty and ragged. The good people around pretended not to see the little boy, unless they had a chimney to sweep or dirty work to do. The boy with his wide eyes watched the world; Lissa mostly told him to shut up and do his work. Being a good boy that is what he did, he said very little, but he worked and watched.

Somehow he seemed to understand more then what people said, he could tell the subtle stress in voices to see if they were lying, he seemed to be able to read the smell of humans, to almost know what they were feeling. Little Inu was no fool, he kept these observations to himself – and as he watched, he learned.

One big lesson came just when his first milk tooth was loose, just a few weeks before it fell out. Little Inu figured that meant he was a big boy of 7, and was quite pleased when it fell. But his main lesson came just before that. He had been cleaning a house of someone who was rumored to be a celebrity in the slums he was from a few years before. Inu remembered meeting the man, he had been part of a very dangerous and respected gang of 7 youth who had ruled the slums until 2 years ago.

Just before he had started working, on winter's day, the little boy had been hungry. Lissa, low on her medicine had been working extra hours and had forgotten about food in the tiny hovel they lived in. Inu had waited patiently, drinking water when ever he felt hungry. But while Lissa had been at work, a rather vicious snow fall had hit the city, freezing movement. Lissa had been stuck in the Guards quarters, at first she had been worried about Inu, so of course she had taken a little of her medicine to feel better. Then she took a bit more and realised that Inu was a strong kid,, he would be fine while she waited for the snow to melt. What was a few days after all, especially when some of the guards were being kind and generous with her.

On the third day, little Inu was really worried about his 'mother' and though his stomach growled and the air was so cold it burned through his ragged clothing, he went out to look for her. He had walked and walked, getting colder and hungrier, more snow fell and he could recognize nothing around him. Exhausted and hungry, the little boy staggered into an alley, some garbage barrels lined the alley, and little Inu was starving. He made his way to the barrels, when he was pushed from behind.

3 other boys older then him, stood there smirking. They slammed him against the wall, and demanded that he pay for entering their alley. Little Inu said that he had no money, the boys then decided that they would take his clothes as payment. Inu knew he would die without the clothes, and so he began to fight back, but the boys were bigger and one of them picked up a stick and hit the little boy hard. He slammed against the barrels. The boys laughed and circled the child like vultures, Inu had been scared but he refused to cry. Just as they were about to grab him, one of the doors of the alley slammed open. And 7 young men, proud like lions streamed out. They carried themselves with a fierce pride and strength that was anti-thesis to the usual beaten demeanor or addicted stagger of the youth of the slums.

One of the 7, saw the tiny child, and sent the other boys off with swift kicks. Inu wanted t o run but he was too tired. So he shut his eyes and curled into a ball as he waited for then to kick him as well. Instead of the kick he felt a hand stroke his hair. Wide eyes opened and stared in surprise. The leader of the group had dark hair, he was standing and watching, the person second in command who had kicked the boys so fiercely was smiling gently at him. Another youth cooed and fawned and tried to touch Inu in a way that made him very afraid for some reason. The little boy whimpered at the too friendly touch, and the leader had snapped at the female looking male to stop being an ass, and leave the kid alone. The gang dropped a kerchief full of food on the lap of the little boy, and had left the little one to fend for himself, with the words that they would look him up when he was older.

Inu had scrambled out of the alley, found a place to hide and ate the food. Then feeling better, he found his way back to the hovel. The day after he returned, Lissa finally turned up in a happy mood, pretending she had not been gone long at all. After that Inu had started to work, and he had made sure he kept a little money aside for his own food and for emergencies.

As a tiny child the 7 youth had impressed Inu greatly, he would have liked very much to join them when he was older. But that wish was short lived as a few months after there had been rumors that the gang had been betrayed from within and most of them had scattered or had been taken away by the guards.

Inu had not know what to believe until that day before his milk teeth had fallen when he was cleaning the rich man's chimney.

This was a complex chimney to clean as the house was 4 stories high. Little Inu had been sent up the twisted chimney stack. He would clean and move along thetwisted warren, until he found a source of light and another way out. The chimney stacks were long and thin, so the child sweepers usually worked in total darkness, the chimney stacks were very narrow, so there was no place to turn. Sometimes people forgot that they had chimney sweeps working that day and would light up their fire place, generally killing the child inside.

Knowing this children worked fast and tried to get to another exit as soon as they could. Inu was fast and small, and so he was usually given the harder jobs, this was one such job. He cleaned his way from the kitchen fireplace up the stack, turning a number of times, until finally, he saw some light. He hurried towards it, and was horrified to see movement. That usually meant they were preparing to light the fireplace. He yelled and shouted and moved faster. The person lighting the fire, halted and backed away, unsurprised when a small head popped out. (Sometimes rich people were surprised, that the chimney's actually had to be cleaned and would beat the child as a thief)

A man stood there. He was expressionless, there was a dead heavy feel to him. Inu was glad when the man just waved him to go, as Inu was about to go, a memory struck him and he turned, and stared. This man had been one of the 7. One of the proud and strong young men he had seen. Inu was shocked. The man was now rich and successful, while he was egoistical, he was no longer proud – no longer strong – no longer a lion. He seemed to be so much less then Inu remembered. The little boy turned and ran out of the room, out of the house in confusion. What could have happened?

That night Inu visited the house again, he waited for the time the servants finished. And he followed a group which had said they were going for drinks. He followed them and waited until they were drunk enough, then the boy pretended to be a table cleaner, walked up to the table and started talking. He did this a few nights, until finally he was rewarded, the servants finally talked about their master.

He was called Renkotsu, he was a clever man according to the servants. He had in his younger days been a member of a gang, then he had gotten smart. The gang had pulled off a lucrative heist, and a good reward had been posted for them. Renkotsu, had seen his opportunity.

He had cut a deal with the guards, betrayed his gang and collected a substantial reward. The gang had been destroyed, and Renkotsu was now a wealthy and respected man in town. Inu had been silent, and he quickly left the company of the servants. The child was no fool, yes money was important, it made sure you ate, but what Renkotsu had done....

Inu remembered the poor young men he had admired so much, and then compared them to pale almost insignificant rich man he had met. And Inu learned a lesson he would never forget. Money was good, money was nice, but something else was more important. He was too young to actually name what he was feeling and thinking. But he knew that with all the money in the world, you could not buy back what Renkotsu had sold so cheaply. Inu was not quite sure what it was, but the child knew HE would never sell what he could not buy back.

With large eyes and sharp senses Inu watched the world, and it was the world, not a single individual that thought the silent little boy.

About a year after his first permanent teeth grew, Inu returned all grubby and dirty to the hovel, to find Lissa dead on the ground. Her 'medicine' in a heap all around her. In spite of everything, when then lowered her body into the paupers grave, silent tears had run down dirty cheeks. The boy would miss her, he had looked after her much more then she looked after him, it did not matter, he would miss her.

Still he had been silent because of her, because she had preferred not to be disturbed. Without her presence, without having to constantly worry and care for her, in a strange way the boy was free. So by that graveside, the boy wept, when he walked away he left his tears behind, and he left behind the burden of responsibility for the care of an adult that he had not even know he carried.


	3. Chapter 3 : Life of a sweep

All those who reviewed thanks for the support. metting todays quota had been a strain. Actual speech wil; begin in the next chapter. *weak grin

Enjoy n please review.

Chapter 3 : Life of a sweep

Life it seemed enjoyed messing up little Inu's life when things seemed to settle. Without Lissa around Inu found that he could actually take care of himself better. He lost the hovel of course, and not wanting to owe anyone, Inu now homeless had been offered a place to sleep on his bosses kitchen floor. But the boy had declined the offer, somehow he knew that living in his bosses home would be a really bad mistake. So on his first night as a homeless boy, he had taken shelter under a bridge, but as midnight approached, the water of the river had begun to boil, and a strange beast had risen from its depths to hunt. Inu had not bothered to try to get a good look at the beast, he had run as fast as his legs could carry him.

He learned that the river and sewers housed such creatures and that some nights if one was unlucky, humans were not the only predators in the dark underbelly of the city. Lissa's hovel, was relatively close to the guards night barracks, and this had meant the area of his early childhood had been free from this menace. Now they were a real threat. Still the little boy was stubborn, he would not owe anyone anything. Then he had a brainstorm, he utilized the skills he had learned in his 8 years on the planet. From his second night onwards the homeless Inu would find high places to sleep, on the side of work building, on bridges and other structures. His climbing skills were matched by less then a handful of people, and the crevices he slept in hid him from the world. Sure it was dangerous, and after he had almost fallen, if he was unsure of the stability of where he slept he would tie himself to it. Inu also realized birds that visited the same place to sleep every night were a good source of meat for a hungry boy, not wanting to be as, well... bird brained as a city cock, Inu did not sleep in the same place every night, instead he rotated in random patterns among 14 different sleeping spots.

And so little Inu was happy. He had relatively safe places to sleep, he had a good job, food and money he carefully hid for emergencies, He had no friends as the boys at work ignored him, and now he hardly spoke because he had no one to talk to. Hey no one would bother if he disappeared or died, but it didn't matter to the child, he didn't need anyone. Also he had discovered something miraculous called reading. Inu was no fool, and he figured that to leave the slums he needed to know reading which all rich kids seemed to know. Determined to learn, when he was not working the little boy spent weeks hiding in the bushes outside the study rooms of rich children listening to the tutors teach. He had flinched a few books from houses during his work, and from his overheard lesson, and sheer stubbornness, the boy thought himself to read and write. This skill was something else he was smart enough to hide from the treacherous world around him. So months passed in this manner, and little Inu was happy, as happy as a lonely, little boy could be.

Then the world decided that they needed to disrupt his happiness.

The boss that had been fair, got sick, real sick. He had to sell of his business and move out of the town. So Inu and the other boys were hired by different outfits, and Inu's reputation as a hard worker, who did not cause problems proceeded him. So he was hired into a new outfit fast, but now he was older, bigger and stronger. The older boys whom had come to initiate him hesitated under the steady golden stare, Inu's eyes had gleamed with a promise of violence. The boys had backed down. The almost 9 year old boy had no access fat, and was lean well developed muscles all the way. 2 weeks after he joined Inu was still quiet and aloof, then something happened to change that.

The youngest child in the group, got lost and stuck in a stack.. It was the kind of job his old boss would never have taken, the house was too badly designed and the chimney stacks were murder on the workers. Inu had not been on the team sent to this house, he had been on another. That evening at the meeting point where they got paid, the team showed up minus one boy. The leader said the boy must have run off, there was a scent, an awkwardness around them, and Inu knew – he knew they lied. Anger like he rarely felt bubbled in his blood, he almost attacked the leader, but finding the lost child was more important. Sure no one would care if he disappeared but Inu would be damned before he allowed someone who was with him to disappear and pretend that nothing had happened. Inu ran and some of the boys followed, shouting that it was useless, he'd probably be dead. Yes, Inu knew he probably was, but it didn't matter, Inu would bring back the child's body, that much he could do.

Inu ran to the house, bangged on the kitchen door, and before they could react, as soon as they opened the door, he shot into the fireplace and up the chimney. Inu crawled through the dark hell, it was smaller then most, he scrapped his arms and knees raw. But he never stopped. He crawled for what felt like days, but was about an hour when his sharp ears hear a sound in a side chute that he would never have bothered going in. The child had not know, too young and scared he had crawled the wrong way into a vent, that was too small and led to a crack in the wall. Inu was afraid, but he didn't allow himself to hesitate, he squeezed in and saw small legs. He just managed to grab a still foot and he hauled back. At first nothing happened, then with an audible 'pop' the child came free. Inu was relieved when he saw the child was still alive, but barely conscious. Grabbing the colar he began dragging the child out, smoke wafted into the shaft. It was getting late, so the owners had started to light fires to keep warm. Inu's nose burned he coughed, and choked, but he refused to release the child, refused to stop. Eyes tearing,, lungs burning, Inu refused to die and with superhuman effort, he pulled himself and the child to a chute that dropped to a burning fire place. And damn the consequences , he held the child and jumped feet first into the fire below.

His poorly made shoes burned as his feet hit the fire, his skin and hair shinged by the embers, Inu and the child dropped into the middle of the fire and rolled out. Crashing into the dinning room, with a cloud of soot. The lady of the house screamed and fainted, the other boys, waiting in the kitchen rushed out and chaos ensured. The street kids were no fools, to the house owners it seemed like a war burst into their dining room, and then suddenly just as fast, peace. The boys had used the chaos, to get the hell out of there before they could be caught. The rather embarrassed kitchen staff were left to explain. The thought of a corpse rotting in her walls, had been enough to make the Lady drop any notion of chasing after the mob of chimney sweeps.

They ran back to the meeting point, the boys were sure the kid was dead, had been shocked when that saw a very alive crying boy was carried safely on Inu's back. The boss to everyone's relief had left for the night and only the boys were there. Inu suddenly found himself a small hero to the boys. They cheered him, and Inu felt good. But not all the boys were happy of Inu's success.

The next day Inu got 6 lashes from his boss's whip for disturbing their clients. When that was over the leaders of the group the child was in surrounded him. He had made them look bad, and they weren't having it. 8 boys surrounded Inu, huge eyes narrowed and Inu almost growled in response. He was not going to back down, and he was not going to lose. They attacked him expecting a fast victory, only Inu was faster then them, he slipped out of the circle, and emerged on the outside of the group, fists clenched the boy went for them. His punches were low and aimed for vulnerable spots, no rules governed the fight, and Inu fought with the strength and stamina of a horse that had been stabled for much too long. The 8 boys were losing, so far the fight had been without weapons, frustrated at losing, one boy picked up a piece of wood, Inu was no fool, he kicked out got free of the 8 and ran.

They ran after him and he thought he was dead, as they had picked up more make-shift weapons, Inu ran past a small alley, as the boys ran past, a rope was suddenly pulled taut. The 8 boys crashed to the floor. Out of the shadows of the alley, 3 smaller boys emerged, Inu had saved one of then and they had now returned the favor. Guards were drawn to the commotion and the group scattered.

The incident was over, and now Inu was not alone. He was the leader of the younger boys, and in defending them he found his voice.

Inu was once again responsible for the lives of others, he picked up and bore the responsibility on his thin shoulders, without even acknowledging how heavy it sat. He was not really close with the first members of his group, but they looked to him for protection and guidance. They needed him, and that was enough. So Inu would take the blame when things went wrong, he would bear the whippings for the acts of the younger boys, and share his food with them. Throughout it all, he never ever complained. Not about the whipping at least, he would complain about meaningless things, but not about the serious stuff. So as he led the rag-tag group of chimney sweeps, Inu learned another lesson, when some one in higher position hits you smile, never cry when you are in pain, smile instead, keep smiling. People who counted on him felt better when he smiled, and the people who wanted to hurt him, were never truly satisfied by his smile. So the boy learned not to cry, but to smile instead, to laugh in a reckless manner. But if someone were to look close, if some one care to see beyond the smile, they would realize that though the boy smiled and laughed, the shine never quite reached the center of the golden eyes.

Inu was no longer seen as a boy who did not cause trouble, and after some time, after bearing a terrible whipping for a child that had refused to climb into too thin chimney stacks. After whipping Inu, the boss had seen fit to continue the punishment on the little boy Inu was protecting, and Inu had lost it. For the first time he fought back against an adult, and hit his boss, flooring him. The other children had watched in pleasure, then realizing the consequences as the boss got to his feet scattered in fear. Inu of course had not run, and so had found himself out of a job, on the streets and alone once more.

--tbc--

by the way sweeps were a reality in uk and europe, and it wasw horrendous child labor with high mortality rates!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Making his own way

Dammit too tired today, only managed 1/2 of my target word count. , Thanks for reading and reviews, need encouragement. Short chappie

Chapter 4 : Making his own way

Inu alone on the streets had to find a new job. There were a lot of options, legal and illegal ones, for a smart kid who was willing to take chances. Sitting on the statues in a high building, Inu contemplated the moon, he liked the moon, it cooled him and helped him think.

Frankly if Inu never saw the inside of a chimney again it would be too soon. Shaking down people who were weaker then him was just not his style. Pickpocketing.. Inu was aware he stood out a bit in crowded places, and having to purposely stand in a crowd, was not something Inu would have enjoyed at all. Inu gave himself a few days, and checked out his options, his criteria for the job was simple, he needed to make money and he needed a certain amount of freedom. After a few days Inu found a job that suited him.

He became a runner. He ran messages, items and all kinds of things between people, some of it legal some not so legal. Since Inu preferred evening and night jobs, and he never shyed from danger his jobs tended to be illegal or be legal and dangerous. Inu carried items that would have exploded if he dropped them, carried stolen goods, documents, even pets and strange creatures. The only thing Inu refused to carry was the 'medicine.'

As with his last job, Inu soon earned a reputation of being reliable and smart. The people he worked for never realized he could read, and that gave the boy the edge he needed. Inu could play the stupid boy of the streets with the best of them, and Inu played the fool, hiding his intelligence and ability to read people. First he worked for others, but he slowly over the months and years, found clients coming to him rather then his bosses. So Inu worked more and more on his own, finally breaking away all together, he was an independent entrepreneur at the age of 10. Soon other street kids wanted to work with Inu, and through he didn't form really close relationships with them, for all likes and purposes he became the boss of a small team that did good work, but went their separate ways at nights.

Inu told no one where he slept, never visited anyone's houses as he could never invite the, to his. He filled his days with work, learning to fight, and at nights when the silence was oppressive, he would read. Inu told himself he was lucky and he was happy. But.. sometimes.. on special occasions, on days where others celebrated, if Inu was unlucky enough to not be working or doing something, he would stand on the edges of his high safe perches, and watch as families went by, laughing, holding hands and being together. You cannot miss what you never had.. that was Inu's mantra at these times, and even as he repeated it, his lips would twist into his customary smile, even to himself he could not lie worth a damn.

It was only the silent moon that witnessed the smile fade and the face take on a lost look. It was only the moon that witnessed the growing boy lift his head, square his shoulder, and walk forward into a world that taught him, provided for him, but did not see him.

Inu was 12, and fast asleep in one of his favorite rafters overlooking a small park. He was suddenly wide awake, an alien sound jerked the boy out of sleep. Inu looked down, and saw a woman, carrying something and running for her life. Lumbering behind was a beast. Scales ad clawed it looked like a human sized lizard, with a bony crest on its head, and spikes down its back. As Inu watched too stunned and truth be told, afraid to move, the creature raked at the woman, and the smell of blood filed the air, along side a cry that sounded more like a baby's then a lady's. The smell of blood more then the cry snapped the boy out of his paralysis.

Inu grabbed a long sharpened pipe that he used for defense on jobs. He was strong, but he was not stupid, in a straight fight he had zero chance against the creature, but there was one way he could win.

Inu ran along the edge to the lowest point where he would intercept the monster, that had now cornered the woman and was advancing almost lazily towards her, licking her blood on its claws. From 3 stories up, Inu leapt, the pipe high above his head, held in both hands. If he missed he was dead. But the boy did not miss, with all of his strength and the momentum he got from the 3 storey drop Inu plunged the pipe into the head of the monster, driving the pie through the brain, through the heart and into the stomach of the beast. The creature was dead before it hit the ground. Inu left the pipe in the creature, a little worried if he pulled it out the creature would rise again.

He scrambled to the woman. She was in a bad way the scratches were deep. The woman saw the boy, the maricle that had saved her, she mouthed something, and swayed forward into a faint. The 12 year old caught her, and his eyes met the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Cradled in her arms, swaddled in cloth, only its eyes uncovered. was a small child, of a toddlers size, with huge green eyes that stared in wonder at the person who had saved them.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5 : forging bonds

Thank you so much you reviewers are the best. Since the world is AU all named chars here will be from Canon, small surpirse. enjoy n review pls

**Chap 5 : Forging Bonds**

Inu knew he had to get the mother and child to safety, fast. Inu was no longer poor, and since this constituted an emergency, he carried the lady who had the bundle of toddler strapped to her. Inu knew there were some empty hovels near his old place, which was monster free. He figured he would take the lady there and then call for the healer. He moved fast, and was glad the child seeming to sense the streets were a danger didn't start wailing. Inu reached the hovels, broke a lock and went in an empty one. He'd pay the owners in the morning.

He put the lady down and laid the toddler on the mat beside her.

"Okay lady, just hold on, I'll get the healer." Inu said as he was about to leave. A weak hand caught his.

"No, no, please call no one." The lady whispered.

"You are hurt, I cant deal with these injuries myself." Inu replied.

"No, please.. will kill us." The woman whispered, the cloth that swaddled her and the child slithered off, and Inu was shell shocked. The woman had elfin ears, shock red hair, sharp, real sharp teeth and claws. Doing that had taken all the woman's strength and she collapsed.

Demons.. they were demons, fear and superstition rose like bile in t he boy, he was going to jump up, to run and leave this mess to others, when a tiny hand grasped his fingers. Inu looked down.

The little toddler, had red hair and a TAIL, both bushy like a foxes. So small it still had fangs and claws, but it was the leaf green eyes that drew Inu, bright with fear and tears, the demon child whimpered, "Alp mama! Peas.. peas.. Alp mama!" Tiny hands grasped Inu's desperately, and the toddler seemed to want to climb up in Inu's lap.

Inu was still a little frozen, a few days, hell a few minutes ago, he would have sworn Demons were story created to keep humans scared, but now he had two of them looking at him to save them. He was in over his head, he wanted to run to someone older, to have them decide what to do. But there really had never been someone for Inu to run to.

The toddler seemed to lose his grip and failing to climb on Inu's lap fell back crying.

There had never been anyone to protect Inu, he never had anyone who would have protected him,. The child reached out to climb on Inu once more. The tiny clawed hand clutched Inu's pants, in that instant Inu made a decision. His fingers shook a little as he reached out and pick up the child. Raised up, the child launched himself trustingly into Inuyasha's chest, surprising the boy, he just managed to catch the kid and hold him. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck, the tiny face snuggled into Inu's warmth. Inu buried his nose in the mess of red hair, and breathed in an exotic combination of scent. His fear vanished as if it had never been there. This kid and his mom, needed him. Human or demon it didn't matter to Inu, they needed him and Inu never let people who needed him down.

Inu did a good a job as he could, with his limited healing skills and a ball of red, clinging to his neck. The child had refused to let go, and Inu had finally managed to get the child clinging to his back so tahat he could clean the mother's wounds, make a fire, and get some food together. Bread and slated meat were Inu's staple diet and he shared what he had with the little boy, the lady slept. By the time he had finished doing as much as he could for the two, Inu was exhausted. He gently placed the now sleeping child next to his mother and he himself sat against the door, to guard from surprises and fell asleep.

The next morning, Inu felt an immense tide of relief, when he saw the lady was awake, and looking at him from one eye. Her other had a blank blind look to it. In the light of day, her teeth however looked damn sharp, Inu found himself edging back to the door, he was aware he may be a god snack for a demon and her child.

"I don't eat humans. And I definitely do not eat children who have saved my life and the life of my grandson." The woman spoke and Inu realized she was old, there was a weakness in her voice that instinctively worried Inu. "I am Kaede, a fox demon, and this" she said stroking the sleeping and sprawled child, "Is Shippo. Please, I need a few days to heal, I will need to sleep, will we be safe here?" The lady asked.

"Keh, course you will be safe, you sleep – I'll take care of everything. I have to go to work and get some stuff, there is some food here for you. Please don't leave this house, I know its not much but no one will disturb you here without invitation." Inu carried the small bag of food to the lady, and carefully placed it beside her. He was straightening up to leave when his hand was caught in a clawed grip, Inu froze again.

The woman held his hand gently, opened his palm and stroked the work roughened, tough palm. "Such a strong hand, for such a tiny human child. Thank you little one, may I know your name." Kaede's voice thinned as she strained to remain awake.

"I am Inu." the boy answered.

"Your parents would be proud of your bravery Little Inu." Kaede pressed softly.

Inu looked at her and saw her true intention for the statement, "My parents are not around, so you don't have to worry about them checking in on me. Im an independent operator, so relax already lady, by you sure are nosy." Inu hoped to same the lady into silence, as a ploy that failed.

"When it comes to Shippo's safety I am very nosy. Go Young Inu we will be here when you get back." The woman released Inu's hand and the boy lest the hovel. Inu found and paid the owner, then he ran off to work.


	6. Truth in Blood 6 :Inu Nichan!

I'm back at NoNo-ing. Was running a pre teen camp over the weekend, so only free to writen now. Thank yu all for revirwing, and to fluffly green comb for cracking the whip. Encouragement is required.

Read, review and enjoy

Truth in Blood 6 :Inu Ni-chan!

For the next four days, Inu ran ragged, he worked, got food, and returned to the hovel at night. The Demon Lady Kaede seemed to be in some kind of recovery trance, slept most of the time. The child was confined to the hovel with a sleeping lady, so by the time Inu returned the kit was bursting with energy. The Green eyed child, adored his Inu.

For the first time in his life, when Inu returned at night, a cry of joy rang out and the a warm body hurled itself at him, totally trusting that he would be caught and held. Inu was awed by that trust, there was no one, not a single being in his memory he would have trusted enough to run and jump at, with an absolute security that he would be caught. Inu had always saved himself, and the trust the kit placed in him, touched a part of the boy that nothing and no one had ever come close to touching. Still Inu tried to distance himself, he caught the toddler, but quickly put him down. He hugged the child but always placed him next to his grandmother when it was time to sleep.

On the 5th night as he returned more tired then he could remember being in a long time, he felt something different in the air. But the 12 year old was frankly too exhausted to think much about it. Looking after an old and a very young demon was draining the boy physically, mentally, emotionally and financially. This first 3 things Inu, didn't pay attention to, but the last was a cause of concern. Inu sighed; he would have to take on more work to look after the old woman and the kit. He would not mention it to them of course, it did not really cross his mind that there was no reason for him to help, he just did. They needed him and it was enough.

Inu was carrying a bucket of coal back to the hovel for the fire. Building the fire when he got back was the first priority, the night had a hard bite to it. If he had been by himself sleeping in the high reaches of the City, Inu would had just added a layer of clothing, found a relatively shielded nook, and slept. Inu was used to ignoring the cold of his city but, a sick lady and little child deserved to be warm.

Inu lugging the heavy pail of coal, smearing soot on his trousers, he opened the door to the hovel and walked in. The pail clattered to the floor, almost but not quite tipping over. Inu stared in shock.

The hovel was already warm, a strange blue flame lighting the small stove. Kaede stood at the stove, and some amazing smells filled the hovel. Shippo sat by the stove his eyes hypnotized by the food. The demon lady was already better, and the little hovel had been transformed into a warm place.

"Ahh-aa, Not another step!" Kaede said to the young boy at the entrance.

Inu looked down, his bangs covered his eyes, so he missed the warm smile that accompanied the words.

He nodded his head, never looking up. "Its good you are better, you can keep the coal, I guess, or give it away, I don't need the stuff." Inu's voice was emotionless and flat, they didn't need him, not anymore. He was surprised at how much he missed the kit's welcome, but now that the child had more important distractions, he was not surprised that the greeting was not forth coming. Still it hurt a little that Kaede had felt the need to spell out that he was no longer welcome. Inu knew that warm places were not for him. He was not ignorant; people only wanted street kids like him around when they had work or things for them to do. She hadn't needed to say anything, he would have just quietly left anyway. Inu bowed, and backed out of the door. They would be alright now. There was nothing left to be said, as far as he was concerned.

"Inu! Inu!" Shippo tore himself from the amazing sight of food, when he heard Inu's voice. Before Inu had taken as full step out the door, The toddler flew at him, knocking him over. Inu ended up on his butt, with the tiny kit sitting on his chest, looking worried. Small hands petted Inu's pale cheeks. "Inu Nii-chan fall down?"

"I hope you do not mind, Shippo was talking about you all day, and I mentioned that he should call you properly. I expected him to call you Inu-kun, but he immediately began saying Inu-big brother. If you don't like it tell him firmly and he'll stop. Anyway there is a wet cloth and bucket at the side of the door, kindly wipe off the soot and clean your hands and face before coming in.

Inu's jaw dropped open, he stared at the Lady. Shippo deciding that Inu was still for too long, grabbed the cloth and began wiping Inu's face. "Clean e'fore foods. Shippo helps Inu Nii-chan, faster clean, faster eats." Shippo earnestly began to scrub at Inu's face, making more of a mess.

Gold brown eyes went bright, the lump in his throat grew. Inu suddenly push off Shippo and bolted out the door. Shippo looked hurt and confused, tears gathering like glistening diamonds in the bright eyes, quickly Kaede picked up the kit. "I's hurts Inu-Ni-chan? Inu is no wants to be mys big brother?" Shippo asked ready to start brawling.

"No little one, Inu just needed to clean up a bit more so we can eat faster. I think he really wants you as his little brother, mayhap more than he knew." Kaede said comfortingly, a knowing and sad smile on her face as she saw the silhouette of the boy leaning against a far wall, his body heaving under the stress of emotions he felt.

The shock of welcome had been too much for Inu, he wasn't crying, not really. His eyes burned but tears refused to fall, he just choked and heaved, trying to compose himself. Inu didn't understand what he was feeling, it felt good, but so damn overwhelming. He could not have stayed in the hovel a moment longer without crying, and he was too much of a man to cry. So he had bolted instead. It took a few minutes, but finally he composed himself. He then went to the neighborhood well pulled out a bucket of water and washed himself.

Relatively clean, Inu returned to the hovel as in nothing happened. The moment he stepped in the little demon was all over him, demanding to be cuddled, asking if he was alright, and apologizing all in one breathe. Inu tried in vain to settle the toddler, finally frustrated Inu grabbed the kid by the collar and held him in front of his face. "Settle down, Shippo! I was just cleaning up! Okay?"

The toddler relaxed trustingly in the grasp, looked at Inu seriously, crocked his head and replied, "Inu Nii-chan?" Green eyes seemed to pierce the distance Inu has placed between himself and the child, unseen a bond forged between the two. Inu hesitated and the Shippo's eyes clouded with tears as he demanded one last time. "INU NNIIII-CHAN?!!"

Inu gave in, "Ya, okay, call me what you like, as long as it makes you happy."

That concession did not satisfy the child. "INU-NI-CHAN not happy?" Teary eyes refusing to leave Inu's.

A soft sigh escaped the older boy, and he gathered the kit close in a hug, burying his head in the shock red hair Inu whispered, "I'm happy Shippo, so happy." Small hands closed around his neck and the child snuggled against him. The two were still for a moment.

A long growl filled the room. Shippo's head popped up, "Me's hungry, see dragon in tummy make grumblly sound." Inu chuckled and tossed the kit into the air and on to his shoulder, Kaede who had been focusing on the food preparations to give the two boys time, waved them over and handed a warm bowl of stew to each boy.

Inu ate the stew, it was warm and, for the boy who had not had hot food prepared for him in a long, long time, the food was utterly delicious.

That night Shippo crawled away from his grandmother to snuggle beside Inu, curling into Inu for warmth. After a bit Kaede walked up on quiet feet and sat on the other side of Shippo. Her usually hidden tail, curling out, expanding and fluffing out, she placed her tail on both boys, as she settled and slept.

Warm food inside him, in a warm room, covered in a gentle warmth Inu felt wonderful. More wonderful than he ever felt before. Half asleep he snuggled into the warmth, and slept the sleep of the innocent.

**

The next two years were a time of joy to the growing boy. For the first time in his life he had a family. As long as they did not plan on eating him Inu had no problems accepting so called demons into his life. Others however may have killed them on sight. Much to Inu's relief, Kaede's recovery meant that she could use some strange magic to hide the fact that she and Shippo were demons, from the rest of the world. Her magic allowed them freedom to be out in public for up to 6 hour in a stretch.

Kaede however was an old demon and her body did not recover a hundred percent from the monster's attack. So while her magic and mind were strong, her body was weak and she spent most of her time in a tiny cottage that the fox demoness had gambled off a weak minded human. The cottage was in a safe but poor part of town. The old lady was soon considered invaluable to the slum committee as she assisted in healing and looking after the sick.

With the old one busy, Shippo of course choose to spend as much time as he could with Inu, and was introduced to everyone as Inu's little brother. Inu in his line of work needed to move fast, and though Shippo had amazing bursts of speed, he did not have the stamina Inu had. After Shippo who had been trailing and lagging far behind Inu, had almost been crushed by carriages, Inu and Kaede devised a sling carrier that attached to Inu's back. It soon became a usual sight to see the boy with his brother running through the city on his numerous deliveries.

There were places however Inu never allowed Shippo to go, and the kit learned that when Inu spoke in a certain stern voice, he could not be budged, badgered of convinced to change his mind. Inu never took Shippo to the churches of the Angels or those of the Devils. The priests were said to work magic, and Inu would not risk them seeing past Shippo's disguise. He also never took Shippo to meet very rich or powerful clients, nor allowed the kit to accompany him on the more dangerous missions. At these times Shippo was left with Kaede, he always seemed to know when Inu was returning and could sense the direction Inu was coming from before he was in visual range and olfactory range.

The small gang that worked for Inu, seeing the kit so close to their 'boss' lost some of the apprehension they had for their secretive and strong leader. They pushed to get more of Inu's attention and time. Slowly but surely by the end of the first year of Shippo's arrival, Inu was not just a 'boss' he was an admired friend and leader.

So for the two years, until some time in what Inu estimated to be his 14th year, Inu truly was at peace. Sure he worked much more and at more dangerous jobs then before, to provide the bulk of finances for his small family, still it was worth it. Living in the slums, working extremely hard, Inu was happy as he finally found a place he belonged with a small family and friends.

Inu was at peace until that day on his 14th year, when the truth hidden deep in his blood was ripped from within the boy. Until the truth tore every aspect of his life apart, and shattered the hard-earned fragile peace in his heart.

--tbc


	7. Chapter 7 : The Priestess

Thanks to fluffy greens comb and Ladykaa for the wonderful support. Please read and review!

Chapter 7 : The Priestess

It was spring on what Inu assumed to be his 14th year, preparations were taking place all around for the Spring Harvest festivals. Inu was happily busy, and he hoped that this year would be like last year's were he and Shippo had a great time driving Kaede up a wall. For the first time there was reason for Inu to be part of the celebration and Inu had wanted to try everything, Shippo went along egging Inu on and Kaede was left organizing, cleaning up and trying to stop the two of them from overeating, over drinking, running into everything, and basically exhausting themselves.

Spring was a busy season at work especially a few days before the harvest festival a lot of things needed delivering.

On this round of deliveries Shippo was not with Inu as he was delivering a series of fragile items to the Temple of Angels. Inu had delivered stuff to the hidden Temple of Devils during the Winter Dark celebrations and found it secretly amusing at how alike the two Temples were. Sure they had opposite colour schemes, different rituals, one was legal the other was not, and they sure as heck worshiped different things, but still the people inside both temples were frighteningly similar. Smug and assured that they were right, snobs the bunch of them. Inu chuckled to himself as he carefully set down an intricate crystal structure in its designated location.

"You, Boy!" A rather imperialistic voice rang out, Inu turned to see a girl slightly older then him standing arms akimbo staring at him. She was dressed in the traditional garb of Priestess trainees, but the cloth she wore seemed much finer, and her accessories were definitely made gold and precious jewels. Under the thick layer of perfume that she had on, there was a clean smell to her, the smell of one who had never been near a sewer or garbage heap in her life.

"Why is it you are placing the crystal trees in this hall, it is delicate work and the servants should have handled that. I am sure you can deliver the goods well, but placement of such delicate items requires a more graceful and refined hand." The girl's voice bit out. Inu was more then happy to allow another to place the items, was going to bow in agreement and leave; when the head chamberlain quickly interceded.

"Lady Kagome, I understand your concern, but this delivery boy has an excellent hand. He has been delivering these for 4 years now, and the only time any of the crystal structures have been damaged or broken was when the servants took over placement from him. Last year not a single piece that he delivered and placed needed repair or replacement, so it is part of the delivery contract." The chamberlain said trying to placate the girl.

"Huh! He doesn't look like he has a delicate hand, but fine let me see him place the next one." The girl glared at the boy, seeming to hope that he would prove the chamberlain false. Inu shrugged, and went to the crate he had delivered, carefully pulling out the next piece. Cradling it gently in his work roughed hands, the boy went accurately to the area the item was to be placed, set it down and locked it in place with steady, gentle hands. He did all this without saying a word, and while there was nothing challenging in his body language, his eye had a twinkle that said he was humoring a petulant child.

The girl who was busy looking at the boy's body missed the look in his eyes. Inu was only slightly taller then the average for his age, his black hair hug down shoulder level, the white streaks carefully hidden behind a bandanna tied around his head. Behind his cheap and simple clothes however his body was well muscled and toned. Sure he was still growing into some of his limbs, but there was a promise of future beauty in the cut of the boy's body, that was not lost on the Priestess. However thing about the boy that set him apart from the other boys in the priestess experience was the way he moved. He did not kow-tow to here as others did, yet there was no real arrogance in his stride, instead there was a quiet confidence of one who felt no need to prove anything to the people around him. There was a grace and sureness in his step that she had instinctively found herself admiring, and since one of her stature and position, could not be seen admiring what was clearly a ruffian from the streets; she had sought to put him in his place.

That it had been the chamberlain rather then the boy who had reacted had irritated the priestess. As a priestess she was supposed to be calm and tranquil, but the boy's silence and the way he seemed to be an observer rather then a participant in the conversation about him, was infuriating. As a priestess she needed to develop inner peace and patience, as the soul-daughter of the high priestess of the circle she could jolly-well demand what she wanted and get it now!

"Very well, he seems to have a barely adequate hand," she stated, even as she mentally asked for forgiveness for her lie. "What is your name, boy?"

"Inu, Milady." Came the quiet answer.

"Inu, Inu, what kind of name is that? Well it will do I guess, do you know Inu means dog in the old tongue, suitable is it not?" She said breezily, quite satisfied when the boy turned slightly away and just nodded. The boy needed taking down a peg or two, how dare he be soo.. be so.. the trainee priestess could not find the word to describe why the boy needed to be put in his place, but she felt he deserved it–therefore it was right that he be made to feel embarrassment.

Anyway feeling magnanimous, she forgave him and smiled brightly. "I am Lady Kagome, of the training circle. Since you are so good at your job, I will tell your boss to assign more tasks for you. I'm sure you could use the money." She said pleased with her generosity.

The chamberlain who was aware Inu was his own boss, was spluttering in panic, the boy may take offense and never do another delivery to the temple. Before Inu was on the job they had had to replace at an average of 4 crystal ornaments a year, and each ornament was expensive. He caught the strange brown eyes of the boy and saw the wiry acceptance and indifference the boy had for the lady's opinion. He sighed in relief. "Milady, please.."

"Yes thank you for your consideration." Inu said diplomatically, hiding his amusement as the Lady nodded her head regally and walked off. The chamberlain raised his brow at the boy for stopping him from explaining. Inu shrugged "Anything you said would have prolonged the conversation and though that girl is good to look at, her voice was rather...err.. shrill."

The chamberlain nodded, very impressed by the boy's wisdom.

On the eve of Spring Harvest, Inu got word that he was to make another delivery to the Temple of Angels, to take a delicate statuette to the inner courtyard. The inner courtyard was the furthest, one not of the Temple or of noble blood, could go. It was a square open-air area at the centre of the Temple, where herbs and sacred plants were grown. The Statuette would be placed in the middle of a fountain in the courtyard, and Inu was to deliver and place the statue. Shippo had to be left behind again and the little demon was not happy about that at all. Inu had to promise to be back fast, before the kit let him leave. Looking forward to the Eve dinner that Kaede was preparing Inu assured the kit he would be back on time.

Inu took the statuette from the craftsmen to the Temple with no incidents. He planned to get the statuette in place and leave as soon as possible, ah the plans of mice and men. As soon as he entered the courtyard, the irritating Priestess whom he met the other day, popped up. She gave unnecessary instructions on how to place the statuette, Inu nodded respectfully, but didn't follow a single direction. Mainly because if he had done so the Statuette would have ended up facing the wrong way and crooked. She carried out a whole discussion on her own, and she reminded Inu of Lissa as she never gave him a space to say a word in her rather convoluted monologue, and seemed happier for his seeming corporation and silence. It was not a memory Inu cherished, and he worked fast and effectively to get out of there.

He finished the job, hopped off the fountain, and was about to leave, when the priestess grabbed his arm. To say Inu was surprised would have been an understatement, he was not used to ladies of the upper class touching him, but the her clean scent about her was pleasing. He froze when he felt a delicate hand stroke the muscles of his arms.

"My you are strong, are you muscled all over?" the bold trainee let her hand trail up his warm arm and down his torso, finding and stroking the masculine curves of his chest, and ribs. "Oh by the Light, do you have a six pack?" the priestess asked, as Inu blushed. The touch was too intimate for him to be comfortable, and yet, it stirred him in strange ways.

Inu was aware of what went on between male and females, you can't grow up in the streets and be unaware of sex. But having a toddler chaperon, attached to him almost 24-7 was not conducive to a male female relationships. Though a part of him cringed at her hungry and possessive touch, Inu found himself standing still allowing the intimate stroking of his chest and abdomen to continue. His breathe caught had deepened as his body flushed in uncontrolled reaction.

In spite of the silent inner protest, the stroking stirred his senses and he found himself unconsciously leaning into the touch.

--- cliffy – tbc real fast


	8. Chapter 8 : The Truth Frees ?

Nano target for the day exceeded!

Chapter 8 : Truth Frees (?)

The priestess went on tip toes and pressed a kiss to Inu's closed lips. He could not move, so riotous were his emotions. Her lips were nice, soft and warm, but it was not right. Her scent up close was not right. But still...

"Kagome, daughter why are you loitering around at this time of the day, we need to prepare for tomorrow. You can play with the help after the festivals." A regal detached voice said. Inu jumped back, embarrassed. His face bright red. Then his eyes widened and he gaped in recognition. Even Inu knew this Lady, for the last twenty five years she sat at the head of the formal Blessing Procession, She was the third most powerful individual in the City after the Lord and the General. She was the High Priestess of the circle of Light, Lady Kikyo, standing not two feet from a street kid, Inu would never have imagined he would have a chance to see her up close.

She was the most beautiful woman Inu had ever seen, her pale skin shone like alabaster marble. Her long dark brown hair was a wave down her back, and she was immaculate in robes of silver and blue. More then that this lady emitted magic and power. She turned to Inu, and he saw her beauty was dwarfed by the coldness in her eyes. There was a chilling indifference in them, a sense of superiority that had every hair on Inu's neck standing in reaction. Her beauty was all surface, beneath it Inu could see an icy emptiness. Inu knew he did not want to be here. Not at all.

Kagome unimpressed turned to the Lady with an irritated look. "Mother, you have such poor timing, you ruined my entertainment. This was just getting interesting. Still you are right; I can always get this one to deliver things after the festival, hmm Inu, come by in say three days time, we can have a little fun then." Kagome said with a throw away coy smile to the boy who was backing away with an appalled look on his face.

Inu was not one to take intimacy lightly. He suddenly felt sick, that someone had taken his first kiss without permission for what amounted to nothing more then interesting entertainment. Hell, no way, absolutely no way was he returning to this place.

Lady Kikyo turned her attention to Inu. She stared at him intently. She saw more then what was on he surface and she suddenly frowned. Inu felt his heart start thumping, something was screaming at him to run. He bowed politely, and began to try to back out of the courtyard. He had not taken two steps when by a silent instruction from their mistress he was flanked by two of Lady Kikyo's servants who effectively blocked the way out.

"Boy, come here." the Lady ordered. Seeing no choice in the matter, with reluctant steps Inu drew closer.

The lady's magic swirled around her, causing her hair to sway in the breeze generated by the power. "There is something hidden about you, boy. There is a secret. I sense it is a secret even from you, so deep is it hidden, so deep does it sleep inside you." The Lady said in a detached voice. Her eyes seemed to pierce Inu's soul and she clamped her hands on either side of Inu's head holding him in place. "Though it sleeps, the secret makes your life a lie."

Inu felt a strange panic deep inside him. Something inside him screamed NO! No! This was not right. "Please Lady Kikyo No. Maybe whatever it is needs its rest, I like my life the way it is now. So maybe its best to leave it be. Leave sleeping dragons lie." He tried to laugh and make light of it, but his voice cracked.

"Leave a lie, be? What foolishness is this? Do you not know the Tenants of the Angels boy? We of the Angels walk in the light, secrets are of the dark, lies damage, it is only the Truth that sets one free. To be freed of dark secrets is to be cleansed, that is the teachings of the Light. That is what you must treasure." The Lady said in a reprimanding and condescending voice.

"Please milady, please; leave me be. I do not want this, I like my life." He did not understand it but the instincts that kept him alive were screaming, telling him to leave it alone. Inu struggled to get free, but the woman's magic held him in place. "Please.. if there is a secret it causes no harm, please. Leave me be." He whispered.

"Nonsense child, you do not yet know the beauty of the freeing light, you are too young yet. Even if it causes no harm, it is against the principles of the light. Truth is not the best thing it is the ONLY thing. I do this for your own good, child. Trust in the wisdom of your High Priestess. Kagome, my daughter, watch carefully the spell I am about to use. I have very few opportunities to use unsealing magic, and this encounter is sent by the Angels so that you may witness it before your accession ceremony. Also since it is Spring Harvest to show this poor boy an act of benevolence by freeing him from a dark secret, is always a good thing." Lady Kikyo's body glowed as she collected the energy of her magic inside her.

Inu struggled with all his might, he tried to ask Kagome for assistance, but she was enthralled with what was happening, wishing to see a rare spell in action. Inu saw the lady glow and then the glow crackled and spit like lightning at the centre of her forehead. The ball of lighting went shot from her straight into Inu forehead.

The boy's head was thrown back by the force of the magic, breaching his defences and burning through layers of his conscience. His body froze, for a few seconds, and then.. he screamed!

Inu was helpless, as the energy of the Head Priestess tore through him. He tried to deflect it, to run, but there was no escape, the energy hungrily sought out the part of Inu that willingly slept deep inside himself, further in his psyche than even the instincts that protected him. The energy pierced through his last defence, and burned awake the part of Inu that would have been satisfied to sleep forever.

Jolted form its state of hibernation, it roared to life. Unable to stop, unable to halt what was about to happen, it was burning in pain from the energy of the Priestess. And as it spread bubbling through his system, it screamed with the awareness and regret that it was about to destroy all that Inu had worked so hard, had sacrificed so much, to built. That part of Inu so long asleep, was awakened, but not without a sense of regret.

The boy screamed, energy emitted from his body. Not the White energy of the Angels, not the Dark energy of the Devils, but a red, gold and purple vibrant energy, the energy of a unique being, a fusion of two, the energy of a half breed, a Hanyou.

Kikyo dropped the boy in surprise, his energy burning her hands. He hit the floor hard, and cried in pain. His body was writing in growing agony, as his blood seemed to boil and pulse inside him and his skin burned. Inu cried out in pain, "Help me, please, help me!"

"Mother what have you done?" Kagome said in shock!

"What a sad secret, a waste of magic really. He is just a half breed, a vile half demon. There is no place for one such as this, you there summon the guards to kill him." Kikyo's voice was calm, exasperation coating her words, she wanted something impressive instead she got this. She addressed her servants, who stared at horror at the boy seeming to have been changed by "Angelic" power. Servants ran, but they did not have any intention of returning.

"Mother do we have to kill it? I mean half demons from the stories can be strong, he may be a much better bodyguard for me then a normal person." Kagome watched the boy shivering in pain, with sympathetic eyes, she didn't want to see him killed.

"Yes, a half demon would be an excellent guardian for you my dear. Depending on how he looks once he fully transforms of course." Kikyo said looking at the boy with new eyes. Perhaps she could salvage the situation after all. Her daughter would be a high priestess, and having a Hanyou as a slave would be appropriate.

"You mean he may look like a monster?" Kagome's sympathy went a little thin at the thought.

"It is possible. Halflings usually turn out to be the most beautiful or the most hideous of their kind. So whether we keep him or kill him will depend on how he turns out. Still there is the problem of controlling him. A half demon cannot be left to simply roam free." Kikyo said considering.

"Mother, since he will be MY half demon, can I use the subjugation beads, that Grandma created? They were made for Unicorns, but would they work on a half demon?" Kagome asked urgently.

"Oh, my yes! They are old magic, one of a kind, very strong one such as he will have to obey. Quickly, go get them child hurry, I will watch this one." Kikyo urged.

Kagome sprinted to the display chamber in the inner temple. She reached into a display case, pulled out a long strand of ancient beads, they vibrated with old power. Perfect. She sprinted back to the courtyard.

The pain Inu was feeling was slowly becoming manageable, he was curled up against the fountain, trying to make sense of the world. He suddenly sensed the energy of the two priestess approaching. "Help me, please!" he managed to say through cracked bleeding lips.

"We will help you, don't worry. Boy, that is our role after all." Kikyo said as she nodded approvingly at her daughter, who approached the boy with the subjugation beads.

"Inu, Inu, don't worry about anything." Kagome cooed. "There beads will help control what ever is coming out of you. You will work here then, be with me, and protect me. I am to be High Priestess you know, so serving me will be a great honour for a street kid like you. Consider these your Spring Harvest present." Kagome's voice was honeyed and pleasant.

She smiled sincerely as she approached him with the chain. Yes, if he had the beads on, they would not have to kill him. They could control him, and give him the highest honour of serving in the Temple of Angels. "I'll help you, and be there for you, once your dangerous parts are controlled by the beads."

Holding the beads out she approached the confused and pained boy. Her sincere smile meant to calm and reassure him, these beads were for the boy's own good.

--- tbc—

Yayaya I have mentioned Im evil.. Remember to review pls.

Chappie is dedicated to LadyKaa for the seed of the idea about the beads..... hehhehehe.


	9. Chapter 9 : Hanyou

Thank you wonderful reviewers. This chappie was not 100% what I planned. Seriously Inu kindda took it over. Read and enjoy and review.

Chapter 9 : Hanyou

Inu watched the Kagome come to him, a strange strand of beads in her hands, the glowed with a pink purple light. They were going to put the beads on him to control what had been released. He would not be dangerous them.

"_No_!! " A voice on Inu's mind shouted at him. "_No! Inu don't allow this!_" The voice was his own, and yet it wasn't. The voice was wilder, stronger, different. "_Inu please trust me, trust us! You can control yourself, you are stronger then you know. They will turn us into a dog, they will control us! Do NOT allow this!_"

"_**But halflings belong no where, at least they are giving me a place to belong!**_" Inu said his pain clouding his thoughts.

"_Inu! What will they do to Shippo and Kaede if they control us? The church of Angels tries to cleanse full demons!_" The inner voice cried out.

Kagome walked up to Inu she raised the beads to put it over his head.

Golden eyes snapped open, his hand came up, gesturing for the lady to stop. "No please milady, I can control this, please!"

Kagome was entranced the boys eyes earlier had been strange and pretty, now they were golden, larger then before. She could see strength, energy and pain in those eyes. She could see courage and honor, and she could see innocence, the innocence of one who would never be guided by greed or lust. This one would protect those he loved without question, this one would never betray. Kagome now knew that he would be beautiful once the transformation was complete, and she wanted him. She was the cause of his inner self being freed, she freed the truth in his blood, and she would have him.

"Hush! Don't worry Inu, the beads are just to keep you and the people around you safe. Halflings have no place in the world, humans, demons and even Serph have no place for halflings. You would be hunted and killed. But once this chain is around you, you will have a permanent place beside me."

Ignoring his gestures she brought the chain to his head.

The beads brushed his head, and Inu felt it, the energy and power of the beads. They had been used to control Unicorns, and some remnants of the Unicorn remained in the beads. And Inu knew, he KNEW! No matter what the Ladies told themselves, it was they that LIED! The beads were not what they seemed, they were no not a present. They were abominations.

Inu's hand curled in a claw, his hands reached up caught the beads before they settled around this neck, and ripped. The chain broke in his hands beads scattered. The Ladies looked aghast at the broken heirloom. At the urging of his inner voice, Inu did not hesitate, he leapt. It was debatable who was more shocked Inu or the ladies, when the lead took him straight over Kagome's head. He landed on the fountain, smashing the crystal he had so carefully placed earlier. Inu knew he would never make it through the temple without being caught, so he went up. Inu leapt from the fountain to a crevice in the wall, his body twisting with a fluid grace. Inu was so focused on escape that nothing else mattered, not the pain, not the fear, not the fact that his body was moving with impossible speed and strength, escape first and worry later.

There was shouting and yelling behind him, arrows zinged past him. Inu never stopped, he kept his movements erratic to avoid the arrows. On the roof, he ran, jumped off the temple of angels, went up the next building, he used the roofs as his walk ways. It took two hours of running, ducking, and hiding. Keeping his movements erratic, Inu finally lost the people chasing him. He made his way to one of his most secret hideaways. He had not visited here since he had first found Shippo and Kaede.

Night was falling and Inu's body was beginning to change, slowly and painfully. Inu curled into the crevice at the top of the city's library. Inu bit on a piece of wood to stop his screams, his organs were burning, liquefying, changing. His head and ears were on fire, his fingers and feet burned and contorted. Claws unnoticed dug into his own arms. Then it stopped, but it was not over. It was a period of rest before the change process would continue. Inu could not move, too exhausted to even consider it. He lay panting and crying, gathering energy for the next wave of change.

Then a wave of dizziness took him, and he found himself standing on the clouds and staring at a demon.

"Who are you?" Inu choked out.

"Is that the right question?" The demon asked with a growl. The demon had red eyes, long, sharp fangs, claws a good 10 inches long, there was a wildness and power about it, that was terrifying and pure.

"No, no! The right question is what am I?" Inu whispered.

The smile seemed strange on the demonic face, a claw reached out and stroked Inu's chin. "You are Inu, the pure human half of us. You have the potential to be so much more. Before this goes further, know this, you can remain pure human. Kill me, destroy the Demon part of you, utterly. And you may still reverse the process and be only human. You will lose your stronger senses, and your strength and speed would be that of a normal human. But kill me, before this dream ends and you will be human." The demon placed a blade in Inu's hand.

"But you are me? How, why? If I don't kill you, what will happen to me? Will I die? Will I become you?" Inu asked, his hands gripped the blade.

"No, let me explain. Even I cannot totally recall our birth, but I remember our mother. She was human, beautiful and she loved us. Feared for us. They were chasing her, humans and demons both wanted to hurt us. They were chasing her because of our birth." The demon sad sadly. "She escaped with us on a big boat. But something happened, it may have been a storm, or it may have been an attack..."

"How could you not know that!" Inu interrupted.

"Grrr.. because I was a pup too, my senses were better then YOURS! You cant even remember mother's scent. All you did was cry!" The demon growled a little guiltily at his human counterpart. Both sides glared at each other for a second, then in unison relaxed. There was a shared sadness, shared guilt.

"All I know is we were sleeping, then there was fire, and our mother holding us tight. Then there was a loud sound, and the world went black. When we woke, we were in water and we were alone. We were afraid, and I took over. I managed to find a floating stick and pulled us on to it. We floated and floated, for many days. Luckily there was some rain, or we would have died. Then when my energy was almost gone, we floated close to this place. A human city. I could only smell humans, and I was tired, so tired. Do you remember?"

Inu hesitated, a veil in his mind lifted. "Yes, you had used all your energy just to keep us alive. We went into our mind, and I was holding you, we were small. I did not like seeing you hurting. You said there was a choice, a one time only choice. Because we were small, you would sleep to protect us."

"Yes, because we were so young, and I was so weak, I found a place deep inside us and sealed myself away from you, and went to sleep. Inu I never intended to awaken, I was content - asleep inside you. I experienced everything you did but in a dream. Now that we are older, I cannot sleep the sleep of a babe, I cannot sleep the way I once did, especially since that damned priestess burned my seal open. How could you bear to kiss the little bitch?"

"Hey, she kissed me, and it was sortta nice, well – she had a bad smell, but the touch was nice." Inu went red.

"Keh! Humans! Pay attention to your senses next time. We need to wash our mouth with soap!"

'Ya...." Inu said slowly. "So what happens now, will you take over and start rampaging? Hanyous in legends have been wild and uncontrolled?"

"That will not happen to us, because we were apart for so long, when we combine, we will never want to separate. Because you are Inu, because you have over the years developed a strong will and self control, you will never lose that to me. Because I slept, willingly, we are stronger, different then we would have been. Most Hanyou are at war inside themselves, with their halves warring for control. But in my dreams I watched you, respected you, and loved you. My desire is only to be one with you, if we merge I will no longer be a separate voice, we will be one or if you find that repulsive, I seek only to find eternal rest." The demon said softly.

"If we became Hanyou, they will hate us right? Both humans and demons, both would hate us. Shippo he..." Inu hesitated.

"He will probably reject us.." The Demon said sadly. "If you accept us, we will truly be alone. Expect none to accept a halfling, we will be hunted and chased.... " The demon said resigned.

"So we will be alone again." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, the priestess were right in that." The demon said sadly.

"Kill a part of myself to make my life easier." Inu lifted the blade and gazed at it. Then he deliberately opened his fingers and the blade vanished. "Renkotsu did that, killed the street rat in him. And what was left was a shell, something that regretted being born. I have been alone, I have been rejected, I have been beaten. I have survived that all, because I refused to be less then myself. I.. I.. think a part of me, faced it all, because it knew, that I could be more, but to be truly me.. there would be a price to pay. I will never regret being born who I am! That is my decision. What ever the price.. finish the transformation."

The demon and human each took a step forward in the dream, and they merged seamlessly. They were one. Light and color flashed all around.

On the roof top, sliver white hair flew in the breeze, human ears disappeared as the second wave of transformation, began.

Golden red tinged eyes snapped open, **"I am INUYASHA!"**

---tbc--

review.. prettyyy pls.. does it make sense??


	10. Chapter 10 : Bonds, Brothers of heart

Oh my, 2 posts in one day.. kindda catching up on the Nano...

Thank you

siarafaerie-101-miss : Glad it makes sense, and I bet I posted fasted then you expoected . :)

Ladykaa28 : Glad it works for you, and am honored taht you spend time thinking about my story.

Princess Sin : Good to hear from you, galf you enjoy the read.. and this chappie answers that.

Fluffy's Green Comb : Lol reading smut while Inu is in pain, Ya I can see that. Heheh thanks

Sessinulover : thanks

Read, review and ENJOY!

Chapter 10 : Bonds, Brothers of heart

They had waited and waited, Inu had not come back. Kaede was worried and Shippo was retless. The kit searched for a whole hour but there was no sign of his Inu in the normal places. He returned to the cottage sobbing. Kaede put him to sleep.

Something stirred the city.

Guards of the Angels of Light were suddenly everywhere. They searched each and every home, looking for what they would not say. Kaede had her concerns. As soon as they left, the rumors started. A Demon, a Seraph or a Hanyou was loose in the city. Normal monsters would have been handled by the guards, it had to be something else, something big and dangerous. The hidden Temple of Devils took note and in less then 10 minutes both fractions were on in on the search.

Shippo was whimpering and crying in his sleep. Kaede went to sooth the kit, when he sat bolt up. "Grandma, Nii-chan, nii-chan in pain. Help Nii-chan!" the kit sobbed as he grabbed Kaede's hands.

"Shippo, do you know where Inu is, right now, do you know where?" Kaede asked urgently.

"Nii-chan is up, in pain." Shippo replied.

"Shippo focus, which direction?" Kaede urged, Inu was in danger she knew it.

"I..I..I..don't know. I DON"T KNOW!!" Shippo began to wail.

Kaede considered the crying kit, if her instincts were right, they had to find Inu or he would disappear rather then bring danger too her door. She considered her options. She shook the crying kit sharply to get his attention. When he stopped sobbing she looked him in the eye.

"Shippo, you have to tell me, truthfully. If Inu had to go, would you want to stay with him or with me?" Kaede asked. She knew the question was unfair, but then so was life.

Shippo sniffed, Kaede was his grandmother by blood, but.. but.. "Inu, Shippo wants Inu." As soon as he said it, he launched himself at Kaede, hugging her tight. "Shippo loves Granny, buts Inu.. Inu-Nii-chan. Shippo loves Inu-Nii-chan!Shippo sorry!"

"Hush, kit don't be sorry. I'm glad. You need each other." Her voice was a little thick, but she was happy for the most part. "Shippo, listen to me, I am going to give some of my magic to you. It will age you physically by about 2 years, all over. You will lose a little of your childhood but your next 4 years you will age slower and catch up. With the extra power you should be able to find Inu. Is that alright?" Kaede looked at the kit seriously.

The kit nodded, all that mattered was that he would be able to find Inu.

Kaede placed her hands on the side of Shippo's head, warmth glowed in her hands and moved slowly to engulf the kit. His body stretched less then half a centimeter, but his mind absorbed the experience, his spirit soaked in the magic. The magical increase was exponential, far beyond the growth of his mind and body. Shippo went limp, Kaede cradled the little kit. This magical sharing was not traumatic, just a little overwhelming.

After 10 minutes Shippo's eyes snapped open. "Granny, I feel funny." He said a little groggy.

"Shippo you have no time for this, go find Inu, no matter what the both of you must come back here. Are you ready?" Kaede asked urgently.

Shippo shook off the grogginess, Inu-Nii-chan, he could sense him now, Inu-Nii-can was in pain. Shippo did not waste another second. He shot off. Shippo's magic had created a bond between him and Inu, and now his magic was strong enough to lead him to his older brother. Shippo didn't think, he just followed his instincts, with a couple of false leads and wrong turnings (Shippo was new to this magic) he finally scrabbled puffing and panting on to the roof of the library. He was excited, he could sense, he could smell Inu, but he was also worried. There was something off about the smell, something very different.

On the roof at first Shippo saw nothing, then he heard a whisper of a whimper. Shippo carefully made his way closer and he swa a figure huddled in a small space behind a statue on the roof.

"Nii-chan?" Shippo whispered, the figure turned away from Shippo. Something was wrong, and tears began to well in the green eyes.

"Go, go away." A much loved, but strained voice said from the huddled mass.

"Nii-chan in pain. Shippo wanna help."

"No! Get away Shippo, go back to Kaede. I cant be your Nii-chan anymore." Inu replied his voice thick with tears as well.

"Was Shippo bad? Inu-Nii-chan no love Shippo anymore?" the kit asked stricken, tears leaking out.

"No! Shippo is good, so good. But.. but.. I'm not Inu anymore." Inu said sadly. He had been covering his half transformed face, and now he slowly dropped his arms and stepped out into the moonlight. His hair was long almost until his waist, his eyes had gotten larger and more golden, his hands were now claws, but though he could hear, he had no ears. The change was not yet over. "See, Im not Inu, Im a Hanyou, Inuyasha. Go home, Shippo. I won't cause you and Kaede any trouble. Be well little brother, and thank you."

Shippo stared at his half transformed brother, surprise was plain on the little face. Then Inu smiled his slightly sad smile, and asked Shippo to go. Shippo was moving before his next thought.

One instant Shippo had been staring at him, the next, the kit was in his arm, small fists beating against his chest, as the smell of tears rose in the air. "Inu is Inu. MY NII-CHAN! You MY BIG BROTHER. Shippo only not well, when Nii-chan not there! I'll be better, please, please Inu-Nii-chan don't leave Shippo. Please don't stop being Shippo's big brother, Shippo loves Inu." the kit sobbed in his arms, the little head rising, to lick under Inu's jaw. Then burying in his chest.

Inuyasha pressed his head to Shippo's red hair.

The moon glowed off the two boys, both young, both so achingly vulnerable, different in so many ways, and yet so strong. The two glowed in the moonlight, and the bond between the two brought comfort, under the glow of the moon.

The final wave of transformation hit Inuyasha. He collapsed to the floor, and curled into him self, he curled into a fetal position. The pain was centered in his head now, with Shippo there, he bit back his cries, and allowed the final transformation to run its course. So extreme was the pain that for a few seconds the world went black, and then it was over.

Inu lay on the ground trying to catch his breathe. He could hear everything, his hearing was amazing, rivaling and maybe surpassing his sense of smell. Then he felt a small fingers touch and stoke his ear. "Inu Nii-chan that is so cute!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Cute! You Brat!" Inuyasha's head shot up and he grabbed Shippo by the tail lifting his so they were nose to nose. "Hey did you get bigger?" Inuyasha asked distracted by the kit's extra weight.

"Yeah, I am now 6 years old, Kaede gave me some of her magic so that I could find you." Shippo caught Inuyasha cheeks between the palms of small hands. "Nii-chan, please don't disappear like that again. I missed you. I'm scared when you are not there, don't go."

"Aaa Shippo! Then you won't have a reason to be scared. Since I'm a Hanyou now, I can look after you better, and I'll be there for you, I swear as long as you need me I'll be there, little bro." Inuyasha knew it would be harder not easier now that he was a halfling. Like the monsters in the bay, he would probably have to hide in the basement and come out only at night. It didn't matter, his smile was resigned, he would do what he had to, and find a way to make it work.

"Granny said no matter what we have to go back to the cottage." Shippo said grabbing Inuyasha's hand he led the Hanyou off the building. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and the kit sat comfortably on his shoulder. With his new senses Inuyasha made his way to the cottage without incident. His heart beat a little faster, he was nervous and a little afraid of Kaede's reaction. What he shared with Shippo was special, but Kaede was an old demon, and her prejudices against Hanyou may be more established. Shippo burst into the room, Inuyasha followed a little behind.

Kaede stood by the door, staring at the young Hanyou.

"So I see you have finally got your ears, my little halfling. May this old demon have the honor of touching them?" Kaede asked with a straight face.

"Umm, ya sure, if you want." Inuyasha muttered not quite looking at the old demon. He bent slightly, the change having given him a few more inches. Kaede reached out and stroked the white velvet triangles, then her weathered hands, stroked the silver hair. She suddenly hauled Inuyasha into her arms. This was really the first time she had done something like that. She held him tight to her bosom. "My poor little one, I am sorry, for all that you are going through, I am so sorry." She sobbed into his hair.

Inuyasha a little clumsily returned the hug.

She dragged the two boys, to a food ladened table and made them eat, watching them both with hungry eyes. She missed them already, she wanted to look and look so she would remember everything.

Inuyasha always the planner began talking about the future, saying how he could hide during the day and look after them, perhaps work more dangerous night jobs, collecting bounties and the like.

A part of Kaede, the selfish part that wanted her boys with her, wanted to jump at the offer, but she knew that life was not suited for a 14 year old Hanyou, who loved high places. Inuyasha needed the sun, the moon and the winds.

"No Inuyasha, before dawn breaks, over the city walls, you and Shippo must leave here. Go to the Western Wilds, head for the forests of Emerald Gold. That forest is unclaimed, it lies between Demon and Seraph lands. This means that not many humans, Demons nor Seraph venture there, it will be safer for you then any other place I can think of. There are monsters, that roam the forest but I am confident, that you will be able to outrun or overcome them." Kaede said.

"Why must we leave? We are demons and we hide okay." Shippo said.

"Yes, we hide successfully because no one except Inuyasha (Kaede like this version of his name) knew we exist here. The Priestess know of Inuyasha's existence, I do not believe that they have given up on claiming him. If you stay in the city they will catch you." Kaede said sadly.

Inuyasha, hesitated and then he nodded. "You are right, They will catch me if I stay here. So you are both coming with me?" he asked a little shyly.

"Course I am coming with you Big Brother, you are not going anywhere without me." Shippo said scurrying up Inuyasha to cling with a death grip to his shoulder.

'I will not be accompanying the two of you." Kaede said softly.

"What! Why? No! You have to come." The two boys protested.

"Your protests warms this old heart, children. But there are many reasons I will not come. Firstly, I am old, and the poison of the monster long ago has weakened my body. Here in the city, in a protected area, I may live for many years. But in the wilds.. my body can no longer take the strain, winter would be the death of me. Secondly, I have a place here as a healer, I do good work and can get along with very little magic. Thirdly, I have given Shippo enough magic and information, that he will be able to grow into his abilities without my presence, and it will take me at least a year to recover from the magical drain of that spell." Kaede listed out, her carefully planned reasons.

She left out her biggest reason, one she woulld not share with her grandsons, as it would add to their burden, If they were in danger, and she went along, Inuyasha would be protecting her and Shippo, and she suspected that he would make himself too much of a target to protect them both. Inuyasha would die to protect her, of that she had no doubt, and that was why she could not go with them. She would rather die alone than have that come to pass.

The next two hours were melancholic for the little family. They packed and made their final goodbyes.

Kaede was the only one who watched from the battlements, as two figures, made an impossible jump from the walls. As they slipped into the shadows of the coming dawn, her silent prayers went with them.

--tbc--


	11. Chapter 11 : The Journey West

a/n : I am going to make a huge jump in age here, and move time forward skipping some rather funny/brotherly scenes in my head, mainly cause I am as anxious as some of you to bring in Sesshoumaru. However since this is Nano.. I may err do Shippo Inu interludes of their journey West.. (**Err to misrepresent another fandom. :)

Chapter 11 : The Journey West

The journey to the Emerald Green forest alone took almost two years. The first few months they hardly made any progress West. The two boys had to travel in circles, double back, find places to hide, and basically avoid the numerous platoons of the Temple of Angels and Devils that scoured the lands out side the City of Andamite. Their journey was also slow, as while neither boy said it, they had wanted t o keep the city in their sights as long as possible. A part of their family resided in those walls, and for all that they had been through, it was the City who had raised Inuyasha. He had been nurtured by the walls, and harbored in hidden nooks. The City and their Granny Kaede would be sorely missed by the two boys, the circular route they took helped the boys adjust. They took their final view of the city 7 months after they had left her walls. They crossed a low mountainous barrier, that marked the extreme edge of Adamite's official boundaries. They went over the final rise, and hiked down . Neither boy turned and looked, they walked onward with determination, into their uncertain future.

The journey to the Forest required them to travel through the edge of Seraph lands. These lands were populated by pockets of humans and Seraph villages, and the terrain was not very conducive for two City boys living off the land. Inuyasha discovered that most Seraph, had low levels of power, they were only slightly faster and more agile then the average human, the magic they employed was mental in nature, channeled through precious and semi precious stones. They were amazing healers, and most all Seraph could move light items with their minds. The High Seraph were the aristocrats of the Seraph world, they lived in the heart of Seraph territory and were rarely seen in the boarders, so much so that the extent of their abilities were only whispered at.

Whether by sheer dumb luck or by higher design the two boys missed bumping into any of the High Seraph. Inuyasha had seen a High Seraph only once and that was from a far distance, but the being he had seen left an impression of out-worldliness and power. Inuyasha knew he could not come close to fighting that kind of power and after that Inuyasha actively avoided them.

Inuyasha realized that the main difference between Seraph and Demons was that Seraph powers were mental, Demon powers were more natural, animal and elemental based powers. The fox demons were the exception, as they had the weakest physical build of demons, fox demons made up for it by having an affinity to magic. It is said that in days of old, it was the fox demons that taught humans how to use magic, which is why the two kinds of magic were similar in execution. Though fox demon magic was far superior.

After traveling, getting lost, hiding out, learning many things, meeting different characters, running for their lives, helping random strangers, getting in fights, getting captured (but only once and it was SOOOO NOT THEIR FAULT), escaping and mainly surviving; it was two tired boys that made it to the Forest of Emerald Gold.

The boys were walking for what seemed like weeks through a semi-arid area. There was little food and less water, and the weather was ridiculous. Too hot during the day, and too cold in the nights. Shippo being small, was affected by the extremes in temperature, the little kit kept a continuous and entertaining list of all the things wrong with the area. Inuyasha listened patiently for the most part, never commenting that he did the lion's share of the walking, while Shippo rode on his shoulder.

If they had been walking in a field, in a relatively safe area, Shippo knew that Inuyasha would have twisted his ears, or bopped him one; if he complained, and made him walk. But in places where there was some real stress and danger to the little Kit, Shippo would always be firmly placed on Inuyasha's back or shoulder, and he could whine and complain, as much as he liked. Inuyasha never lost patience with Shippo when there was the hint of danger in the air, preferring to keep the Kit as close as possible. Inuyasha figured the complaining gave Shippo a healthy outlet for his stress, and allowed it, because Shippo's complaints were actually done in a really soft voice, for Inuyasha's sensitive ears alone and never drew undue attention to the two.

The two seemed to fight about food, Shippo would swear Inuyasha stole his food, so Shippo retaliated stealing Inuyasha's. It was a game for the little kit. But one observing the two as they crossed the arid waste lands would have noted, that the small kit, even though he had made an arduous journey had all his baby fat on him. The kit fairly glowed with health, he was rounded and, well cute. The Hanyou beside him, was one step from being emaciated. He was whip-cord thin, his face was gaunt. There was not a speck of fat on his young body. He was strong, his muscles corded and wiry rather then bulky. When one watched the two eat, one would see why this disparity was so. Inuyasha would "steal" food that looked big, but were actually not really essential from the Kit, like bones, plain rice, seeds,etc., when the Kit retaliated he always would somehow steal the meatier more nutritious parts of Inuyasha's meal. And though they seemed to fight, Shippo would end up stuffing his face and laughing while Inuyasha pouted; if you continued to watch, one would see the secretly satisfied look in the Hanyou's eyes as he watched Shippo gobble down his fill.

Shippo being a loving child, would never have taken food that his Nii-chan needed, but Shippo being a child, was never able to see past the game and realize that he was given the lion's share of the food, though Inuyasha did the lion's share of the work to keep the two of them alive.

It seemed to the two; that without warning the arid land fell away, and they were staring at a 100 meter drop straight down. Below them stretching for a hundred miles was a forest. A see of green, with patches of bright yellow, created by huge treas that bore bright yellow carnation like flowers by the hundreds if not thousands.

Further to the West, separated by fields and a meandering river, was the rich lush lands of the Demons, to the north was endless grasslands, that spilled into the wild Tundra, and in the East to South East was the Lands of The Seraph. The two boys had traveled through the poorer lands of the Seraph, but as he gazed South East he could see while the Seraph lands were equally rich to the lands of the Demons. South separating the Seraph Lands and Demons Lands, was the ocean.

According to human tales the two sides were always at war, but as Inuyasha gazed at the Emerald Gold forest, he wondered if they truly were at war, it seemed unlikely to him. No forest could remain so untouched so, amazing if it truly was a battle ground between two powerful forces. Either way, they were finally there and Inuyasha and Shippo glanced at each other, sat at the edge of the cliff, and just watched the sun set on the horizon. Soaking in the sight and beauty of the forest that would be their new home.

The forest was a haven for the two boys. Shelter, food and water were available in abundance. They explored for a few weeks, before finally discovering a beautiful waterfall almost in the middle of the forest. Coming from the hills, the waterfall fed into a sparkling lake. The trees around the lake, were old thick and tall, perfect for the Tree House Inuyasha planned to build.

What made the lake area suitable was its location. At a quarter of his top speed (humans' full out running speed), it would take Inuyasha a week's travel to get to either boarder of the forest. A half a day's travel away, at Inuyasha's brisk walking speed, was a small hunting village, neutral to both Demons and Seraph. In case of an emergency and for trade, at his top speed it would take Inuyasha a day and a half to reach the nearest small town of Aotenraku, a demon town to the West, that was just at the edge of the forest. To Inuyasha's surprise both human and demon lived here. The Demon here were weak of course, Inuyahsa assumed that was why they choose to live in peace with humans. The closest city to Inuyasha's knowledge was the Sea Port of the Seraph, Gulls Holt, that he could reach in two or three days. He had no intention of ever crossing the river into Demon territory, so he had no idea where the Demon City was. Because of the memory of being chased by demons, Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with demon lands. Further he was confident that he could fool the average Seraph with Shippo's magic, he was not so confident about the Demons.

So the two stayed in the forest, and blossomed. Inuyasha had in their travels come across a book on fighting stances, he was finally able to practice daily in relative peace. Very quickly he became a deadly fighter. His claws were his main weapons, and by accident he learned that his blood could be used as a weapon too. He had found his out during his travels, where the were attacked by some Dire Bears, Inuyasha had killed two, and been raked by sharp claws down his arms and legs. The third bear was after Shippo, and was going to swipe at the Kit. Inuyasha had been too far away, and injured. He had a vague notion that he would throw his blood into the Dire Bears eyes and draw its attention. He flung the blood, as was amazed as it reformed into blades and pierced through the bear, killing it.

Much to Inuyasha's delight, his blood in battle would reform and become weapons that he could use as projectiles or as a blade. Shippo was impressed but he was not happy, it seemed that to protect him, Inuyasha had to bleed, to be hurt, and it always hurt the little one when he saw his Nii-chan claw his own arms to draw the blood that was used to protect them.

Inuyasha had no demon marking, but after two years of clawing his arms, four distinct red tinged scar markings developed across both his arms.

Inuyasha tried to keep a low profile. Once a month the two would go to the Demon town to trade for crafts, spices, clothes and books. He and Shippo always went to the town disguised as full demons (only Inuyasha would be disguised). In the town Shippo drew a lot of attention, he was cute and entertaining. Inuyasha deliberately faded to the background, keeping out of the way. The town's folk knew him as the little one's silent protective older brother. If there was work to be done and the two happened to be in town, they would suddenly find they had an extra pair of strong competent hands at their service. He helped without them asking, and was a little bashful when they tried to thank him. It was easier to give stuff to Shippo and tell him to thank his brother on their behalf.

In the forest Inuyasha was a different being. He ran wild for hours, feeling the wind and flexing his muscles. He made friends with a few hunters who did not know or care what a Hanyou was. The creatures of the forest which were not his hunting prey, were drawn to him.

At first Inuyasha had hunted deer. But after a few months in the forest a doe with a broken leg, heavy with foal, came to his tree and cried. Shippo watched with amusement as Inuyasha while grouching the whole time, had cared for the doe, and helped her deliver her twin foals safely. (He made Shippo go to the Town and buy him a book of delivering baby animals). After that, deer was taken off their menu, and Shippo would call Inuyasha "Ya Big Softy" when deer and various other normal animals would come up and nuzzle at the Hanyou. That always earned the Kit a good whack.

It was not just with animals, Inuyasha was not one to stand by when a human, weak demon or Seraph was in danger. If he could hide it, the beings he saved never even realize who or what had saved them. When it was unavoidable; he saved them and generally left while warning them to stay out of his forest. Not exactly leaving a good impression. Shippo always grumbled that he should be friendlier, Inuyasha would just growl at him.

Shippo did not really understand.

Regardless of what he did, to most he was just a Hanyou, a being that in legends was driven mad and turned on all around him. By not acting nice, what he knew to be inevitable somehow did not hurt his heart as much. Inuyasha fully expected that one day, one of the people he saved, would return with soldiers and a Priest or a High Seraph or a Demon Lord; to finally put down the potentially dangerous Hanyou.

Inuyasha being Inuyasha was prepared for that day.

When that day came, Inuyasha had made secret arrangements with the hunters to get Shippo to safety, knocking the Kit out if they had to. When that day came, if he could, Inuyasha knew just where he would make his last stand, he knew what he wanted to see as the darkness took him. When that day came, Inuyasha was aware that regardless of whom he saved, none of them would be strong enough to save him. When that day came, Inuyasha would ensure that those he cared for were safe, and he would meet his executioners with claws and courage,.

Until that day came, Inuyasha would live true to himself.

***

In the lands of the Seraphs and in the Land of Demons, rumors were whispered, just reaching the ears of the beings of power. The tales were confusing or a guardian spirit, a mad Hanyou, a magical beast, that lived in the Emerald Gold forests. The canny among them noted that since the rumors started regardless of how scary the creature was said to be, deaths of these lost in the forest, had decreased; and the number of folk saved from dire beast and monster attacks had increased.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Curiousity

Thank you reviewers. I am most grateful & love you lots!!!

Read. Enjoy, review

Chapter 12 : A curiosity

The little black haired demon had strayed. The small girl was a pretty little thing with elfin ears, and a red stripes down her neck. Her black tail was wagging uncontrollably. With the confidence of one who had been protected her whole life, she had skipped away from her guardians and followed a pretty bird into the lush green forest. She had slipped away from her guardians many times before without mishap, and her Lord Father was very proud of her skill. Then she noticed the pretty flowers and kept finding prettier and prettier ones, she never notice she was going deeper and deeper into the Emerald Gold Forest. Other creatures noticed though.

The girl noticed a bright gold and red flower, the flower was held in the hand of a woman that was emerald green like the trees. The woman beckoned offering the flower to the child, the woman smiled gently with kind eyes. The flower gave off an alluring scent, it was the most beautiful flower the girl had ever seen. Entranced she approached with a big smile on her face, reaching for the flower. Just as she was about to touch it, a monster pushed her to the ground.

She screamed in shock, and curled in fear. Expecting to feel claws tearing at her in any second. Instead she heard roars and a terrible fight. The monster was attacking the pretty woman. She was too scared to look, crying for her Lord Father to save her. Then the fighting stopped and she trembled, and finally peeked. She was horrified to see the pretty woman was dead, she looked like a dead tree, petrified and torn by the monsters claws. She stared at the monster, seeing only yellow eyes, and purple gore covered hair. She screamed and ran. Unwittingly, she ran deeper into the forest.

She was suddenly caught in an unbreakable grasp by the back of her dress. The monster was carrying her in to opposite direction from where she ran. She screamed some more.

The more terrifying the monster spoke.

"Shut up kid, I've eaten my fill already, you are too skinny to make a good snack. But PLEASE SHUT UP!" The monster growled.

Whimpering the child went quiet, praying hard to be saved.

The monster stopped and she was set on the ground. She waited for teeth and claws to tear at her, she would be brave and make Lord Father proud. She stood eyes closed, fists clenched waiting.

Nothing happened.

She waited some more still nothing happened.

Feeling a little silly the girl opened her eyes. The monster was just above her on the tree, watching with those scary yellow eyes.

"The village is that way kid, I know your scent now, and if you want to come wondering into this forest again, try to be a little bigger and fatter, you will make a better meal then." The monster smiled showing sharp canines and teeth. It reached down and placed the green lady's flower into the child's hand. "You almost died for this, you better keep it. Now RUN!" The last was snapped out.

It broke the frozen state the girl was in and she ran, and ran. She ran back to her guardians who had just begun to panic. She threw herself into their arms. They gently took the strange flower she clutched desperately from her, and tried to get her to tell them what happened. She could not speak through her tears. Her guardians immediately began the journey home, knowing that the punishment from the Lord for their carelessness would be great.

***

Inuyasha sighed. He washed out the purple blood of the tree Sprite. Stupid vicious flesh eating creatures. Stupid people who could not see such an obvious trap. Inuyasha remembered laughing sarcastically at how obvious a trap it had been. But obviously some beings had no instincts of self preservation.

Stupid kids, Demon, Seraph and Human, he had lost count of how many he had saved in the forest. He never liked scaring them like that, but it was the most effective means of ensuring that they never came into the forest alone again. The first few kids he had saved had all come back to the forest with friends trying to find their 'Hero'. After the first few fiascoes of having to save a child multiple times, he had learned that scaring the kids was the best way to keep them safe.

When Shippo was around, he would leave without a word and Shippo would use his magic, make himself seem like an adult human, demon or Seraph and lead the kid out, sometimes even talking to their parents. But when Shippo was off playing with the hunters kids, Inuyasha was stuck with this freaking routine.

That kid had been so oblivious, so confident and unafraid. Well that was gone now. If Inuyasha could get his hand on the parents who let a child so trusting wander into the forest, he would smack them one. If Inu had ever been that stupid he would have never made it past his third birthday. This little girl was stupid, this little girl was lucky, so damn lucky.

To dry off, Inu climbed a tall tree to catch the last of the setting sun's heat.

Inu stood on a high branch, leaning against the tree, watching the sun set over the golden light touched canopy. Alone he allowed his thoughts to wander just a little down forbidden paths. He remembered his mothers scent, she was warm. Her scent was of jasmine, milk, sunshine, a hint or rose, and a underlay of fear. That dark bitter tinged scent had always been about her, and even as a babe in arms the Hanyou recalled that scent.

The evening breeze caught his long hair, played with the drying silver strands, making them glitter to gold in the light of the setting sun.

Try as he might, there was no scent of his father, in his memory. Maybe his father had loved his mother and died saving her, like in the fairy tales? Hah! Inu was no fool, he could not remember ever believing in a fairy tale. The hard reality, the most likely scenario was that his human mother had probably been raped by his demon father. Now that he mixed more with demons and Seraph, he knew that it was not unheard of. Then again, sometimes it was a love match, Inu had even seen a few traveling Hanyou who had been accepted totally by their demon families, thus protecting them from going mad.

As much as it was a nice thought, Inu had never been one for self delusion, he knew that it was most likely that one of the demons that had tried to hunt him and his mother down would likely have been his blood father.

He wondered absently how much it would hurt to have the truth confirmed.

He sighed, damn useless thoughts. Still, there was one hope his heart harbored, as he stood on the tree, he said a prayer, made a wish to what ever cared to listen. Though he may only discover it on his death; his one wish, the one childish, unrealistic, irrational wish that he harbored in the most secret part of himself, was that his mother had survived. That she made it to land and was safe, That she thought him dead and was at peace. That she had someone to look after her, and no longer smelled of fear. And that above all else she was happy, smiling everyday, with a new happy human family.

A small smile on his lips, Inu made his wish, and then sealed tight the dark box of useless thoughts in his heart. He took a deep breath an leapt.

The fading sun matched his leap, as he gracefully disappeared into the thick forest. He was Inuyasha, demon dog of the forest, and he had work to do.

***

Far to the West, the little girl ran to her father, who was speaking to his advisors. His presence immediately comforted her, she stopped running two inches away from him, and reaching out grasped his long white robes, with desperate hands. He did not not pick her up, a clawed hand dropped lightly to her hair.

"Why is my child distressed?" He asked in calm outwardly cold voice.

She burst into tears, he sat on his chair allowed her to lean on his knee. Her tears, soaking his robe. He patted her back and stroked her hair. He listened patiently as she told of how a monster had killed the pretty lady, and threatened to kill her in the future. The advisors and guards listening around were appalled that the precious princess had been treated so. Their anger at the monster burned, it would die for this abomination.

The child felt better when the demons around promised that the monster would pay for this deed. Her natural confidence slowly returning, the child began to relax. She beamed at the soldiers and advisors for their kindness. She hugged her silent father's knee and stood up, dusting herself. Now that she was safe, she recovered with the amazing resilience of Demon children.

"Lord Father, I had picked many flowers for you, but I dropped them. But I have one really pretty flower for you. Do you like it Lord Father?" the little girl gestured to her Guardians, who immediately gave the flower to the girl. She happily placed it gently in her fathers' clawed and striped hand.

Sharp gold eyes narrowed.

"Daughter, a monster attacked you, how did you manage to keep this flower?" the regal voice asked.

"The monster said since I almost died for the flower I should keep it." She replied with a small wobble in her voice.

"What did the monster look like and did it talk to you?"

"Yes Lord Father, the monster talked in this nasty growly voice, it had big yellow eyes, and really long sharp teeth. The monster also had ugly purple hair, messy and lumpy. I was really scared. I won't go int the forest again, it is waiting to eat me." the Child realized that while the others had reassured her of destroying the monster her father had been silent. "The monster killed the pretty lady who wanted to give me the flower first, Lord Father. It did not really give it to me. You will kill it, yes? You will kill the monster that wanted to eat me, won't you?" She asked a little worried.

The great Lord sighed. Her tutors and guardians would be whipped raw for their gross incompetence, and be glad he did not have them killed.

"That would be a little difficult child. The monster that wanted to eat you is already dead." The Lord said evenly. The child blinked in confusion. The Lord looked at her steadily.

"The pretty lady, was a Wood Sprite, they are slow moving creatures. So they bare beautiful flowers or alluring fruit and draw their victims close. If you had touched the flower, you would have been poisoned and devoured by the creature. Rin, you should have remembered your lessons, creatures do not speak coherently, deliver children to safety, give them flowers and let them walk away safely. Monsters do not go around ensuring that naughty children have reason to fear the forest and never seek to enter it." The Lord said in his flat voice.

The child's eyes went as wide as saucers. " The yellow-eyed monster saved Rin?" In her distress for being a naughty child she reverted to baby talk. "Rin, didn't say thank you. Rin needs to go back and say sorry and thank you." The distressed child started crying again. The Lord hid his sigh, a low grade head ache forming, this was the only time he ever found himself wishing that the child's useless mother had survived his daughter's birthing. He nodded at the nursemaids, that immediately picked up the child to comfort her.

"Rin," he said in a stern voice, "This matter is to be dropped. If you ever go near the forest or wild areas without all your guardians with you, I will have you punished severely, understand?" The child nodded immediately, the Lord Father in that tone of voice was not to be disobeyed. The unhappy little demon girl was taken back to her quarters.

"Now that, that has been settled, shall we get back to discussing the trade treaty, My Lord?" One of the advisors asked, breaking the silence that descended after the child left.

"Hhm, Jaken, who said the matter was settled?" The Lord asked still looking at the strange flower.

"You did my Lord." The ugly, dwarfed demon advisor spluttered in a ingratiating voice.

"The matter is settled for, Rin. I would like to know more about the demon that saved Rin." Came the cool answer.

"By my Great Lord Sesshoumaru, there are are no demons with purple, lumpy hair and yellow eyes." Jaken spluttered in protest. "It is beneath my Great Lord to waste his time on what must be some sort of poor deformed creature hiding in the forests. It must be a hideous thing." That earned the ugly advisor raised eyebrows all across the room, it was a true case of a pot calling a kettle black.

"Jaken, silence!" The Lord said coldly, and the advisor immediately cowered in his chair. The Lord turned to two of his personal guards, twin cat-like demons, "Looks like the rumors that you heard are true after all, there is something in the Emerald Gold forests. Sango, Kilala, since you were the ones who first brought the rumors to my ears, go find out more about the being in this forest."

"Do you wish the being capture and brought here my Lord?" Sango the more vocal of the two asked.

"Such a hideous creature probably has a good reason to hide, leave it be, it is just a curiosity. Gather some first hand accounts of the creature and a more accurate description. Do not spend more then two weeks on this task though, it is hardly critical." The Lord instructed. He was curious but he would not waste too much time on the matter.

The two nodded, bowed to the Lord and walked off.

The Lord went back to work.

Some hours later, he never even noticed trodding on the flower that had fallen unnoticed beside his chair. The Lord went about his business never noticing the crushed offering of his daughter.

---tbc---

Ok question time... To adjust the angst meter, cause mine may be off the scale at the moment...

Should Inuyasha's mother be alive or not?

Should his blood father be alive? If so should Inu be the child of rape, or not. (In this story Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are NOT brothers, they are related but not so closely.)

Who would you prefer as a powerful being in opposition (NOT evil just not Sesshy's BFF) to Sesshy, choices: Miroku or Kouga?


	13. Chapter 13 : Illusions

**See below for vote results so far. READ, enjoy and review. **

**Chapter 13 : Illusions**

It was an act of pure frustration. Sango and Kilala had followed many trails and tracked many a criminal in the past. Never had they come across such a case. It was not the lack of information that frustrated them, it was the abundance or more accurately the over abundance of it. There were those that swore the being in the forest was a demon, others that it was a Seraph, and more that it was a human. Kilala's personal favorite was that it was a Were monster that was bitten by a Seraph and thus gotten more intelligent.

Everyone had a pet theory and it seemed that in the past year it was the local pass time to speculate and create stories about the being in the Emerald Forest. When they got the 27th sworn account of how the being looked, that was totally unlike all the other accounts, Kilala was entertained by the sight of her sister studiously banging her head on the table.

After 9 days the two got together and gathered the common elements in the stories, lets see;

first the creature lived in the Emerald Forest, secondly it was male, thirdly... both heads hit the table. That was it. There was no thirdly. There was other consensus, some swearing it was a midget, others that it was 10 feet tall. Another favorite of both sisters was a tale by a few kids that the monster had not one but two heads, one head with white hair and the other with red hair, Oh yes, with a tail growing from its neck. Sigh!

Seriously, some of the accounts made the two cat demons question their second assumption. Some folk swore it was evil, some swore it was good. Some said it only saved them so that it could eat them later, others said that it saved them and was the soul of courtesy, going as far as escorting them home. Seriously a being with that many mood swings – had to be a changeling and a FEMALE one at that.

Still they had a few more days; so they would persevere. The best lead they had was that there were two fox demon brothers who visited the village monthly. Though they never claimed to have run-ins with the being, the fact that they lived in the forest meant they must know something. At least the two demons hoped so, giving this sketchy information to their Lord was not something they looked forward to. While waiting they talked to more and more folk, and drowned in the contradictory information they received.

Finally on the day before they were to return to the Lord's fort, the two red-headed fox brothers strolled causally into the village. The younger one was immediately the center of attention, the older fox demon strolled after his little brother carrying the bags of good for trade. The two cat demons watched as the younger fox did all the negotiating and talking, the older one all the lugging and carrying. Once the trading was complete, someone mentioned casually that some of the males were repairing a wall of a house that had been damaged by lighting. The two foxes placed their goods beside the well, the younger fox immediately was hauled off by other children to play.

The curious cats followed the older one who without a word went to the house the people were working on and helped out. The fox said less then ten words to the villages, but worked with amazing strength and competence. None of the villages tried to engage him in unnecessary conversation, only speaking about the work. When it was done, the fox nodded at the smiling villages, waved off their thanks and walked off.

The cats still trailed behind the fox, he turned a narrow corner, they followed. Only the fox had disappeared. The looked around in consternation, then sensing something behind them, frooze, both faces heating up in embarrassment.

"He's behind us, isn't he Kilala?" Sango said in a sheepish voice.

"I believe so, there goes our record." her twin answered whirly, "Shall we run or turn?"

"Turn! On three!" Sango was still hoping she was wrong, "One! Two! Thrreeeee! Hello Fox-san!" Sango said with a bright fake smile.

The fox was leaning against the wall of the hut, his arms crossed, watching them. He raised a brow, but was silent.

"I am Sango, this my sister Kilala." Sango said expectantly. When her greeting was met with silence she said "It is impolite not to introduce yourself!"

"I believe it is more impolite to stare and follow a person." Came the cool answer. When the two said nothing, the fox shrugged, turned and walked off.

The two quickly followed. "Look we are sorry, please we were rude forgive us, but we are cats, that means we are naturally curious. We would like to have some information, just get some answers, please just hear us out." Sango said as quickly as she could.

The fox suddenly stopped, forcing the two to brake abruptly. He turned to look at the two of them, then seeing to come to a decision he turned to Kilala. "What do you want?" He asked her softly.

"Information." Kilala said shortly. Sango's jaw dropped, the fox had made it clear that she was had been too long winded without a word. "Well, be that way then." She pouted. Kilala smiled in amusement, the fox's face was neutral. He waited for her to continue.

"We would like to know about the being in the Emerald Forest!" she continued.

The fox seemed to roll his eyes for a second as if to say not that nonsense, then replied "Never met em." and turned and continued to walk off.

Sango having seen a strange nobility in the fox, quickly called out, "Please our Master requested the information, please give us some or we may be in trouble. We just want information."

There was a ring of truth to Sango's words, the fox paused a strange look on his face. He could win prizes for keeping silent on some issues, but Inuyasha knew he was a bad liar. His large eyes giving away his emotions, when he spoke. Which was why he rarely spoke while in disguise.

He sighed softly. "Talk to Shippo." He said and led the demon ladies to his brother, he gestured for the kit to handle them, sat by the well and listened; with silent amusement to Shippo's practiced convoluted tale. The boys had come up with it together and they were rather proud of it.

Shippo basically said that he thought there were so many stories because it may be possible that the being was not one but many beings. Maybe there was a cult in the forest or maybe it was an initiation right to save people or something. There were many buts, ifs and maybes in Shippo's story, but he succeeded in verbally confusing the two and finished by saying it was all here-say and he was pretty sure that there was no cult like that in the forest. So he really did not know.

Two rather confused cats were left sitting by the well as the brothers left. Shippo cheerfully waving at them, his brother smiling shyly just nodded. As the two left, the man who's house had been repaired ran up and pressed a small bundle of cloth into Shippo's hands, who thanked him warmly. His brother was uncomfortable and flustered, his look somehow saying he'd love to take the cloth from Shippo and return it to the villager. Both the villager and the younger brother studiously ignored the flustered older fox, who shook his head and stalked off.

The cats continued to watch the two, as demons of reasonable power their eyes were much sharper then the average demons in the village. Just as the two foxes entered the shade of the forest, the younger one jumped up and sat comfortably on the older one's shoulder. Then the two melted into the forest. Try as they might the cats could not track them from this distance.

"Did you understand that what the kit said?" Sango asked.

"No, not a word, that was the least helpful explanation of all." Kilala replied calmly.

"Hmm.. but for a jumbled and almost incoherent explanation..it was rather.." Sango barely paused and Kilala finished her sentence "Practiced."

The two looked at each other, and in perfect accord turned to the villager.

"Excuse me, what is the older fox's name?" Sango asked.

The villager scratched his head. "Hmm, that ones is a quiet one, very helpful for a young-un, but says little. Wonder what he saves them words for. Aaaaa anyways that be Shippo's big brother." The man replied.

"Yes but what is his name?" Sango persisted.

"Wells.. my pretty cat, I don't rightly recall at this time. Aaaaa.. strange that, I knows him for two years, buts I canna recall. The young-uns mays remember. Good days then." The villager said pleasantly and shuffled off.

They asked around but not a single soul knew the older foxes name.

The two made the trek back to the fort, both in deep thought.

"A fox demon could cause illusions to account for the many stories we hear." Sango finally said to her twin.

"Yes, but a fox demon has not the strength to do, even half the deeds that is credited to the being of the Emerald Gold Forest." her sister replied.

"Maybe the story the kit said is the truth, there are a group of them living in the forest, they do the good deeds and fox magic hides them." Sango speculated.

"Logical, but somehow something tells me that it is one being..." Kilala paused considering "..and those two know more then they are saying. The older one especially."

"Yes, that is the third thing that we agree on, that is what we will tell out Lord. I think out forth consensus we best keep to ourselves." Sango said with a rather sly look at her sister.

"That who-ever the being is, he is rather impressive? Yes we shall not say it, but do you really think the Lord will not see that we were impressed?" Kilala asked with resignation, Lord Sesshoumaru was at times too brilliant for all of them.

***

The Lord did indeed see that they were impressed. And for two of his best people to return with no real information was even more intriguing. In his almost 200 years, he had never been this tantalized by a mystery. Hmn yes, it seemed that it was time for a boarder inspection. The mystery had better not disappoint, for the Lord to go to the forest was not a simple thing. As part of the treaty between their people, was when a Demon Lord or a High Seraph entered the forest, the other side had to be informed. As part of an irritating custom that had formed, a boarder inspection would also be carried out by the other side. Seriously if they sent that irritant, and the mystery turned out to be nothing special, the Lord would have the 'being' hung and quartered for the inconvenience.

--tbc--

Voting results so far... If you wanna change cote fast – I update – daily almost. Tmrw working late so MAY miss.. Thanks Princess Sin, LadyKaa28, pixy& Fluffy's green comb for voting.

**Inu's mom**

Alive 1

About to die 1

Dead 2

**Inu's dad**

Alive 3

Dead 0

**Inu is a child of Rape**

YES 1

No 3

**Powerful Sesshy rival (Which I have hinted at- above)**

Kouga 3

Miroku 0

Both 1


	14. Chapter 14 : Opposing forces

Voting is in, thanks all for participating! Results lets see, Mom is dead (Sorry Princess Sin & River , but the rest of the mean readers dont want Inu's one wish to come true.. sniff, sniff!!!) His dad is alive ... BUT **whistles!... AND NO rape..(Thank you sweet readers) . As to the last please read below. - oh and when did I ever say the rival was a demon????

**_As always read, review and enjoy._**

**Chapter 14 : Opposing forces**

Steely blue eyes, watched the Demon Lord and his 5 demon entourage make their way through a canyon, a day's travel from the fort. The Demon Lord was obviously heading to the Forest of Emerald Gold. Blue eyes narrowed, high in the cliff face, he waited for the small group to walk just below his hiding place. As he expected the Demon Lord was walking ahead of his entourage, he was almost unconcerned with their presence, more of a matter of them choosing to follow him, rather then he requiring their services.

As soon as the Demon Lord was below him, brown old wings snapped out. Silently; Sword drawn he plunged down with deadly accuracy, aiming to remove the Demon Lord's head. He was so fast he was a blur to even the demons on watch in the entourage. The blade sliced air on its path to the strong neck.

The clang, of steel on steel filled the air. In one move the Demon Lord unsheathed his blades and met the attack with the sword on his right hand. His left came up from the side razor claws a foot long prepared to rake into his attackers back. The Demon Lord's claws sliced air, as the attacker jumped back. The High Seraph and Demon Lord engaged in a series of super fast blows. The speed of their attacks so fast, that to the onlookers, the sound of steel meeting steel was one long clang, rather the a series of lightning fast moves. So skilled were the opponents that the air blurred around them. They seemed equal in strength and skill.

When the mistake occurred it was so slight, so minuscule, that only the two involved in the fight could possibly track it. The High Seraph, swung with a smidge too much force, his hand over extended by less then a half centimeter. Immediately the wrist was caught in an unbreakable grip, utilizing that extra force, the Demon Lord spun and sent the High Seraph flying over his shoulder to crash into the rock face. The force of the Seraph's body hitting the rock, caused the canyon walls to shudder and quake. Above their heads boulders loosed, unbalanced by the impact, 3 boulders the size of horses, slid down the canyon wall towards the slightly dazed High Seraph.

The boulders crashed onto the canyon fall. The sound they created muffled the sound of the High Seraph hitting a boulder, some ten metres away from the Rock fall.

"Ouch! You didn't have to be so rough!" the Seraph complained rubbing his back.

"You didn't have to be an idiot; ... wait that is inevitable. You are too slow to catch me by surprise Kouga." Sesshoumaru said looking at the irritating High Seraph emotionlessly. "Your presence here is unnecessary interference, go home."

"I'd love to, but you declared a boarder inspection, what did you expect the Seraph Council to do? We had to have an inspection as well, Council's orders, bloody waste of time. What's the deal? You miss me so much you needed to see me Sesh? You could have just invited me to dinner, you know" Kouga said with a feral grin, straightening up, he snapped his wings to clear the dust and drew them back into his body.

"Hhm, Sorry I lost my taste for grainy Seraph blood a long time ago. I have business in the forest that has naught to do with you." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Oh, nothing to do with us? Let me guess you are investigating a strange monster that saves more then kills? A strange creature with many faces, that has become the main source of gossip for all that pass near and live in the forests." Kouga taunted.

"You interfere with my prey, Seraph, and it be your last meddling on this earth!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Your prey? The Council suspects its a run-away Seraph. You dare lay claim on this being?" Kouga asked suddenly serious.

"Why would your council make such a claim?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because we suspect that the being came from our North East boarders. Its my father's idea actually, he once sensed a being of strange power near a boarder town, but he was in the middle of a parade at the time. By the time it was over, and he went in search of the being, it was gone. He thinks it was moving West, I have orders to return with it to the council. You beat us to declaring a boarder inspection by a day or so." Kouga explained.

Sesshoumaru's smile was smug, "Even in this the Seraph are too slow. I lay claim because I do so, is there another reason that the Seraph require?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Darn, the feathers on my back quivered at that look." Kouga chuckled. "If the being is not a Seraph or a demon, then our claims are equal."

"Kouga because you are an idiot, I ask for the last time, do you interfere with my prey?" Sesshoumaru's voice was even, but there was a definite air of threat about it.

"Ah Sesh, we both know the real reason you ask," Kouga said suddenly standing nose to nose with the demon Lord, un-winged the Seraph was a inch shorter. Kouga leaned up, with a flirt look, and jumped back – way back- just in time to avoid the claws dripping poison and aimed for his jugular. "What a stiff. Okay, okay fine!" Kouga said in a placatory manner, as Sesshoumaru growled in irritation, then he grew serious, "No, you beat us to it, so as long as it is not a Seraph, the prey is yours. But if it is a Seraph.."

"This Sesshoumaru, has no further interest if it is a Seraph." The Demon Lord said flatly, without another word, he turned and walked off continuing on his way. Kouga fell into step beside him, as the two headed to the forest.

In the last war between the Seraph and Demons some 170 years ago, the two had come close to killing each other. In real battle, the two had been evenly matched, and luck, rather then skill would have determined the final victor. In testing each other, respect had grown, and finally both had pulled their final blows.

The battle between the two had thus ended with both hurting –but not killing the other. That battle became known as the last blow in a 1000 year war, the Graceful Blow.

The fathers of the two warriors had witnessed the battle, and the two Ancients, had called a truce. Negotiations had commenced, and the 1000 year war between the two sides had ended, with a rather heavy peace treaty. Concessions had been made on both sides, and though the humans were generally unaware of it, the land was in fact in a state of peace. Rouge Seraph and Demons did cause problems, but the major houses were not out for each other's blood.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru, were naturally chosen to represent their people in different encounters. As such, over the years a friendly rivalry had developed between the two. They either fought against or beside each other depending on the issue at hand. Neither actually LIKED the other, in many ways they were too similar to really like each other, but they did enjoy pushing each others buttons, and testing their skills against each other. More importantly they respected each other,

The two, plus 5 followers made the village by noon. Sesshoumaru did not bother stopping, Kilala and Sango had gotten all the information that he needed from them. He in fact avoided the village himself, so as to keep his presence unknown. One of his entourage had gone ahead and gotten directions to the hunters camp. Sesshoumaru intended to find the two fox brother's in the forest and get the information out of them. The High Seraph and Demon Lord masked their auras before entering the forest, just in case.

The hunters looked suspiciously at the 7 travellers walking into the village. They were canny enough to see that the two leading the group were best given a wide breath and those hunters with issues in the homelands, quickly disappeared into the trees. The 2 leaders stood at the edge of the village, while the 5 members of the entourage rushed in to ask questions and investigate. They got exactly no where.

The only reason that their questioning had been allowed to carry on for almost two hours, was that Sesshoumaru and Kouga had gotten into a silently declared "Who will loose their patience first" contest. They sat at the edge of the village, each daring the other to move first. Consequenty neither had even scrathched itchy noses in over two hours.

After two hours of listening to his Demons fail, Sesshoumaru conceded defeat, and stood gracefully, pretending to ignore the smirking irritant behind him.

He stalked up to the village elder, so annoyed by the Seraph he allowed some of his power to leak out. His gaze was cold and his voice colder, "Where are the fox brothers?" he asked in the tone of one who would not be denied.

The villager elder saw his death in the cold demons' eyes, and quelled under the power of the gaze, "They do not live here, my Lord, we have never seen their home, but it is said to be in the middle of the Forest, near a small lake." The elder answered honestly. Sesshoumaru sensed the truth in the answer, nodded and turned in the direction without a word.

The group left the village, the hunters gathered around the elder. "What do we do now?" one of them asked.

"Nothing, Inuyasha has given us our instructions, we stay out of it. If things go bad he will do what he has to do." The elder said.

"But.. those two.. those two.." a female hunter stammered out.

"Those two are more powerful then a normal demon or Seraph, much more powerful. Still if we overreact, we could make things much worst. Post the watch, we keep our eyes out for the signal. If the signal is given, regardless of who they are, the hunters will keep our word." The elder said decisively and the proud humans, demons and Seraph of the hunt village nodded.

Shippo was in a clearing some miles from their home, cooking up a batch of sticky cream. The scent of the cooking was so strong, that it disrupted Inuyasha's sense of smell, so the kit had to cook his favorite sweet sticky stuff away from their home. Inuyasha could not stand the smell, so he was far off fishing for their night meal. Shippo was allowed to be alone because the area he was in was safe, all creatures that could harm Shippo either knew better or had been killed by the Hanyou a long time ago. The fawns Inuyasha had saved, now sturdy yearlings were at the edge of the clearing keeping the kit company. Shippo was his normal hyper self, one minute checking the cream, the next chasing rabbits, the next trying to read the books Inuyasha forced him to study and still in the next minute playing with the yearling deer.

Shippo was having a fine time, he loved the forest, both he and Inuyasha really had made a home for themselves here.

Something shifted in the air. Shippo was not sure what but he suddenly turned, and standing at the edge of the clearing were 6 adult demons and a Seraph, that Shippo did not recognize. Shippo was a people demon, but something about them had him worried, they were not the village and country folk he was now used to. Something about them smelled city and put Shippo on the edge. Shippo very carefully, tried to look as young as he could and began backing away.

As they walked nearer the demon with long white hair, like his Nii-chan's only different, he was beautiful and cold. He uncurled an energy whip, and Shippo tried to back away further, but the other 5 demons were suddenly at the perimeters of the clearing blocking his escape. The two yearlings, startled by the intruders bolted off. The demon and the Seraph whispered a bit, then the two with blank scary faces advanced on the now trembling kit.

Sesshoumaru when he saw the fox demon, playing by him self, was suddenly irritated. Why the hell was he a Demon Lord wasting his time on this nonsense. The fox demon was nothing special and he suddenly knew he was going to be disappointed. Still he had come this far, he wanted this settled as fast as possible, to that end he uncurled his energy whip.

Kouga seeing the whip that he had seen Sesshoumaru kill Seraph with one flick, caught the Demon Lords arm and spoke in a low tone. "I will not allow you to use that on a kid." He stated.

"Fool, this Sesshoumaru will not hurt the child. But I tire of games, I want to know fast. I will only touch the air near the child, the wind made by the whip may sting a little but the whip will not touch him. The fear will make him talk. But he is in no real danger." Sesshoumaru said, he shook off Kouga's arm and walked on.

Huge green eyes stared fearfully at the 2 Lords.

"Little fox, you will tell this Sesshoumaru all that you know of the Being that hides in this forest, or you will suffer the consequences." Sesshoumaru's voice sent chills down Shippo's back. Fear suddenly choked him, they were here about Inu Nii-chan, he tried to breathe evenly, as his mind scrambled for the story they always told. "We have never met any being here, its just me and my Nii-chan." He managed to stutter out. "Its just the story that people like, many demons, humans and Seraph do stuff." Shippo said.

"Kit, I can smell a lie. Your stink of it. You will tell Sesshoumaru the truth now, or you can suffer and then tell the truth, that is the choice you have." The whip crackled, Sesshoumaru flicked it and a deep gorge appeared on the ground beside the kit. The wind caused by the whips movement knocked Shippo off his feet, on to his butt. It stung his whole body. Tears welled up.

"No leave us alone. We didn't do nothing bad. Go away!" Shippo cried out. "I don't have anything to tell you!" The whip hit the ground on Shippo's left and tore at the earth, small stones and the wind hit the little fox.

"You will answer now, my patience is at an end." Sesshoumaru said again, his voice merciless and cold.

Shippo just shook his head, he wasn't going to say anything! No way! They could kill him but he would never, never betray his Nii-chan. Tail between his legs, he pushed himself backwards on his butt, trying to get further away. Shippo was crying and backing away only saying no, no!

Sesshoumaru aimed the next strike to land between the kit's legs. He was impressed by the fox's bravery, but he would not be denied. His senses told him, as brave as he kid was, the child would break on the next hit.

He raised the whip to strike the ground. He brought it down hard..

_... blood splashed all across his shocked face!_

---tbc --

**Yes Im evil!!! Please review and tell me how much u hate, me... muahaahahah!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: The fate of a Hanyou?

**Bibi11 Thanks for the sentiment, but when I call for a vote I stick to results, makes it more satisfying when readers are surprised by HOW I keep to the vote. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I love the reactions, but daily updates so its not really evil...

Review read and enjoy:

**Chapter 15 : Fate of a Hanyou?**

_Blood splattered across Sesshoumaru and Kouga's faces. _

Inuyasha had been fishing rather successfully by the small lake, soaking in the peaceful atmosphere. He was very glad the wind was cooperating and blowing the scent of that god awful sticky cream away from his nose. As relaxed as he was, the triangular pointed ears on his head swiveled around, picking up sounds from all around.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped to his feet, deer were braying in the distance. Their pitch and tone were familiar, Inuyasha was moving even before the thought fully registered, he headed to the sound, and saw his two yearling friends running in panic. "Shippo!" Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, as he raced to the clearing, and cursed the stench of the cream, that handicapped his senses.

As he approached he knew, what ever was in the clearing was powerful, very powerful. Inuyasha was not one to run in without a plan, unless Shippo was in danger. Then his own safety was moot. Inuyasha heard the sound of a whip breaking the earth, he heard Shippo whimper, he heard the question, Shippo's response and another crack of the whip.

Inuyasha ran faster and faster, his lungs were straining at the effort, his blood pounding in his ears. His only concern, get his little brother to safety. He broke into the clearing and never even noticed the demon guard he knocked out. He saw only the whip aimed at Shippo, his timing had to be perfect.

In the split second it took for Sesshoumaru to snap the whip down, Inuyasha had placed himself between Sesshoumaru and the Shippo.

The energy whip cut down, lashing into his back, splitting skin down to the bone. Without pause Inuyasha ignoring the sheering attack gathered Shippo into his left arm and shot off. His blood now pouring freely, Inuyasha sent a scythe of blood out at the Demon standing between him and the Forests. The demon ducked, and Inuyasha barreled into the forest, skillfully blending and disappearing into its thick depths. The smell of the sticky cream masking his scent for now.

Kouga wiped the blood from his face, sniffing it. "And you thought you'd be disappointed." he said absently staring at the spot the being had disappeared into.

Sesshoumaru was standing shock, still, the smell of blood strong all over him.

"What a waste, Lord Sesshoumaru, you have wasted all this time for a useless Hanyou. Shall we call for the guards to exterminate it?" The lead of the guards said, helping his fellow up.

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise, then his eyes narrowed. The Hanyou was too powerful, his Guards were made up of relatively powerful Demons, yet they sensed nothing. His blood filled the air but they smelled nothing. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, the scent made him a little dizzy. It was intoxicating. "And those ears!" Sesshoumaru said not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"Rather unique, I don't believe I have seen anything like them before." Kouga said his voice still absent as he too took deep breaths.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze, realizing the biggest threat was standing right beside him. He glared at the Seraph. "It is not a Seraph, it was just a Hanyou." Sesshoumaru bit out, hoping to nip the Seraph's curiosity, he was doomed for disappointment.

"Sesh, Sesh, we both know that is not true. Hmmm.. um.. hmm yes well, it is definitely more demon. Tell you what, I'll leave now, and you go catch him. It may be best I am not closely associated with you at the moment. I will just leave now." Kouga said casually.

Sesshoumaru was not fooled. The Seraph was up to something. His eyes narrowed on the Seraph. "What do you seek do Kouga? What are you planning?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly. The two rivals never really lied out right to each other, and always answered direct questions, that was the basis of the trust and respect between them.

"The peace treaty between our people needs strengthening, there has always been talk of extra.. err... bonds. But I have not been interested, in any of demon blood." Kouga smiled his feral grin, "Until now that is. I think I would be willing to strengthen the bonds, if I get that one."

Sesshoumaru growled. "The Hanyou is my prey, Seraph."

Kouga grinned back, "By all means go catch him, Sesshoumaru." The Seraph was suddenly in front of the Demon Lord, wings flared, his blue eyes shone with challenge. "We both smell the blood, we both know what we want. The question is, if the Seraph council backs me, and it was you who spilled his blood, which of us will hold him?"

Energy swirled between the two. Sesshoumaru knew that Kouga was right, a council claim was something even he could not refuse, not without declaring war. Still there was a secret in the heady blood that he was sure Kouga was unaware of, and that would give the Demon Lord the edge. The challenge was not to capture the Hanyou, it was to hold him. Both Lords glared at each other the gauntlet was thrown.

The demons witness the standoff in confusion, were pushed back, when at a unknown signal. Both Lords sped off. Not after the Hanyou (not yet at least) but back to their home cities. The trees shook with the force of their passing.

**

Shippo buried his face into his brother's chest, small hands held tight to Inuyasha's shirt. He could smell the thick blood in the air, and he knew his Nii-chan had spilled his own blood for him again. He cried harder, as he felt Inuyasha's hand in his hair, stroking him and soothing him. He wanted to be strong, strong like his Inu, but he had been so scared, the kit whimpered and pushed closer, almost wanting to get inside Inuyasha's skin, so desperate did he feel. And he was scared, more scared then he had been in a long time. The Demon and Seraph had wanted his Inu, and Shippo knew Inu would protect him.

The kit wanted to scream, it was not fair. Someone, anyone, had to protect Inu. His Nii-chan was so good, so pure, so strong and so kind, so very kind. But all everyone saw was a lowly Hanyou. A creature to be feared, ignored, beaten and hunted. Shippo hated, absolutely HATED the disguise his Nii-chan had to use when he entered the towns. His Nii-chan was a Hanyou, and he was beautiful, kind and strong. But he had to hide because to the rest of the world he was different, he was poor, just a street kid. A chimney sweep, nothing better then a servant.

Shippo wanted to shout to the world that his brother was the one who saved people, that his brother was the biggest hero around, but he didn't. He couldn't. He was a child of the streets too, and he knew the power of blind discrimination. Some people would never see beyond the claws, fangs and doggy ears, so blinded by prejudice were they, they would destroy those that were unlike them, and never admit the world was much poorer for their actions.

Shippo was scared for his Inu, more afraid then he had ever been.

Inuyasha took Shippo to some caves with hot springs. This was not his favorite place, the cave stank of sulfur, but it masked his scent. In that way it was the best place to hide. The blood loss was making Inuyasha dizzy, the whip had done more then cut him, Inuyasha felt something foreign in his blood. It was a small amount, but it was spreading slowly.

Inuyasha sat on a boulder, the crying Shippo in his arms. "Little bro, I need your help now, come on! Stop crying I need your help." Inuyasha said knowing that, the plea for help more then anything would dry the kits tears. Inuyasha knew his brother well, the kit sniffed but stopped trying to bury himself in his brother. Inuyasha removed his plain shirt, winching as the drying blood separated from his skin. The kit quickly went around and helped pour hot water on the wound. It was healing, very slowly, but it was not a pretty sight.

Shippo slowly helped clean the wound, Inuyasha did not make a sound as the kit cleaned the wound, his mind racing through various scenarios. He knew he was not being chased, at the moment, but the instincts that kept him alive, were telling him that this was a short reprieve. He reached into his pouch, and pulled out some herbs he used against poison, he was not sure if it was effective, but he hoped it would work on what ever it was in his blood. He would have to find more herbs once they left the cave. He needed to get Shippo to safety.

"I'm not leaving you Inu Nii-chan. So you can totally forget that." Shippo said softly but firmly. "I know you made plans with the hunters, but I'm not leaving you."

Inuyasha was a little surprised, "How did you find out?"

'I didn't know for sure until just now. I just know you." Shippo said leaning his fore head on Inuyasha's arm.

"If the Lords come for me, you are leaving me Shippo, I will deal with them." Inuyasha said firmly.

"No, I won't go." Shippo said his lip trembling.

Inuyasha placed Shippo in his knee and looked at him seriously. "You know if they come after me, I am probably dead don't you?"

"No don't say that. Please don't say that!" Shippo shook with the force of his emotions, but Inuyasha refused to let him look away.

"Shippo, we are street kids, death is a normal part of life. We both know it comes. I'm a Hanyou, we both know that means that for me to have survived this long is a miracle in itself. We have to accept that." Shippo shook his head at Inuyasha's words, he didn't what to accept that. "Little brother, my death will not destroy me, your death would. I want you to grow up strong, live long and have kids of your own. You have to have em, When I die, and my soul enters the circle, I intend to be reincarnated as your son or grandson, so then I get to ride on your shoulders." Inuyasha said trying to make Shippo relax.

"No, I don't what you to die, you are all I have." Shippo cried.

"That is not true Shippo, you have good friends among the hunters, they will be your family, you will not be alone, no matter what you will not be alone. I promise." Inuyasha said his voice a little thick. Shippo was shaking his head, and Inuyasha finally pulled the trump, "Shippo if you were not safe with the hunters, I would be worried about you and not myself. Then I will probably make more mistakes, I have more chance of surviving if I know you are safe." Inuyasha lied, it was the one lie he was good at, lying to save those he loved.

It took a bit more convincing, but Shippo finally agreed. Holding his brother tight, Inuyasha released the signal to call the hunters.

They had very little time.

--tbc--


	16. Chapter 16 : The shocks keep rolling in!

Thanks so much for reviewing you all warm my heart. Yup poor Inu has no idea why they are after him.

Read Review and Enjoy

**Chapter 16 : The shocks keep rolling in**

Shippo whimpered as the female monkey demon huntress took the kit from Inuyasha's embrace. She was the mother of triplets, his best friends, from the village. And it had been decided that she would look after Shippo in Inuyasha's place. The hunters gathered around Inuyasha and had a few words with him, that the distracted Shippo did not hear. Then the hunters faded into the forest leaving the Hanyou alone.

Inuyasha's face was impassive. He felt blank, empty. He had known this day would come, he was prepared for it. Ruthlessly he shoved his emotions aside, he would have time for self pity after he was dead. He leapt into the trees, moving slightly less gracefully then normal. The herbs he had applied helped manage the pain, but he could feel the poison spreading. The hunters had smelt it in him, and they had no antidote. As the poison spread, the smell of death began to radiate from the Hanyou.

Inuyasha made his way to the top of the waterfall. Here he could see the home that he had built. Here he could see the vast unbroken expanse of the forest to the North, the gold green glow of the canopy. He could just see the lands of the Seraph in the North East, there was the path that led to his home City, to Kaede and finally to the West was the Lands of the Demons, most likely where his mother had once lived. The winds teased his hair and tattered shirt, he breathed in the scents. Yes, this was a good place to fight, and possibly to die. Here under the sky.

He felt the poison spread inside him. The scent of death around him grew stronger. Inuyasha looked at the forest, without any real thought, his clawed hand traced a familiar path on his arms. Inuyasha drew a bloody sword and noted that the poison killing him, made his sword even more powerful. His blood was toxic, and so was the blade of the sword.

There was a rustling, and Inuyasha's lips twisted with a smile. It would be damn funny, if he was dead by the time the Lords, got here. On the up side, at least he would not just die of poisoning. Creatures oozed and lurched out of the forest, drawn by the sweet scent of death. Adrenalin pumped in the Hanyou, his smile was focused and feral. His eyes shown with the light of battle, the demon in his blood roared. Inuyasha charged, his sword meeting claw and tooth. Excitement at meeting the challenge pumped through him. Till the end, he would live!!

Sesshoumaru reached his destination an hour after he left the forest. Such was the speed he traveled with. His problem came after that, tracking down his target. Sesshoumaru, flashed through the castle, his home and the council chambers. Finally a half hour or so later, he stalked into the back room of the Garden Palace, and found his target indulging himself with a few courtesans and peers.

"Get out." Was all the Lord said and all but one scrambled out.

"Nephew!" The Lord lounging on the deep cushions said, "You have terrible timing."

"You are a terrible waste of space. It pains me greatly, but we have something to discuss." Sesshoumaru said with ice in his voice.

His uncle sat up, rather messily, his long sleeves flying about, and draping on his head. "By all means, when my Great Nephew chooses to speak to me how can I refuse." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the picture before him. "Oh come one Nephew, you really cant deny it, your father and I are half brothers after all."

"I have never denied the blood tie between us, this Sesshoumaru just does understand how one such as you (he gestured to the unkempt but clean clothes) could possible have come from my grandfather's loins." Sesshoumaru grated out.

"Easy really, when I have such a great big brother looking out for me and spoiling me." His uncle grinned and winked. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, his uncle looked younger then him, and by all the elders; behaved worst then a child. His father had indeed spoiled and over indulged his younger half brother. He had no ambition, no drive and as far as Sesshoumaru could see, no morals. His only saving grace in Sesshoumaru's eyes was that he was unwaveringly loyal to his father Inutaiso, and to upholding peace in the lands. "But I doubt you came here to discuss my indulgences, what can I do for you Nephew."

"I need you to clarify a matter of law. I am the oldest of my generation, and thus the leader, if you were to have a child, would I be right in assuming I would have First Claim rights on the child?" Sesshoumaru asked rather bluntly.

His uncle looked a little confused and very sad, "Sesshoumaru, you know know very well though I have tried numerous times, I have no living children, all of the babies formed from my seed, have not survived to birth. Your question is unkind."

"Unkind or not, this Sesshoumaru requires your pledge." The Demon Lord said, though the words were harsh, his tone was gentle. His uncle had been one of the few sources of fun in his childhood, and though the memories were vague, the connections were still there.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know how you developed that darn stick up your ass, your dead wife has a lot to answer for. Still, it is almost an insullt for you to ask me such a question, as my Brother's son, it goes with out saying that you have First Claim rights on any child of mine. It is a happy thought, it would be much to their benefit and honour after all. Nothing would please me more if I could offer my daughter as your mate to make up for the witch you married." His uncle smiled a little wistfully.

"Does the gender of your child impact my Claim right?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly.

"Err.. no, of course not." His uncle scratched his head. "Okay, nephew, that is enough, what is this about? You will answer me."

"Oh course Uncle. You have after all given me what I desire." Sesshoumaru's smile was of the cat that had gorged itself of stolen cream. "One last question, about fifteen, twenty years ago did you dally with another?"

"Sesshoumaru! You know I love your Aunt. I would not... bah, alright, its not a big secret. It was a period she and I were not talking after all. She asked me to get out, so I bummed around the islands. There were lots of women in that period. Would you like a list?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Spare me! I want to know if you dallied with a human?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hmmm... only one, that was 19 years ago. She had the largest most beautiful eyes in existence. I met her on a Seraph Isle – Selvon. She was a merchant's daughter, very beautiful. We spent a magical week together. Then I had to leave, when I visited a few years later, she had moved on. Sweet Izoyoi." he said with a dreamy, reminiscent look on his face.

"In that case, congratulations Uncle you have a son." Sesshoumaru said without inflection. He watched his uncle pale at his words.

"That is not funny nephew, if someone has made such a claim it is a cruel lie."

"It is no lie, the Sesshoumaru has just encountered a Hanyou, of maybe 18 years in the Emerald Gold Forests. He looks like a mix of human and demon, his demon blood pumps very strong. But the truth is on his blood. It spilled and I smelt the hidden layer of Seraph in the blood. You are the only other half demon, half Seraph that I know who has dallied with a human. More, with the exception of certain features, he is a copy of Grandfather and Father. This Sesshoumaru is not mistaken, Uncle you have a son."

His uncle swayed and sagged against the wall. His face was dazed. "Who is he, what is his name?" he choked out. "Where is he, I must find him."

"I do not know his name yet, but fear not I will bring him home. He, after all now belongs to me." Sesshoumaru's said possessively.

"Sesshoumaru, what.. what are you saying?"

"By your own words, you son is now 18, and as such, the First Claim Right takes precedence over all other relationships. Not you, not father, not the Council be it Seraph or Demon, can lay claim on this one unless the First Claim Right is surrendered. And I have no intent of surrendering the claim. You have a son Uncle, and he is now mine, mine to keep, mine to protect and mine to mate." Sesshoumaru said turning to go.

His uncle's hand caught his arm "Sesshoumaru, please.." the confusion of emotions was apparent in the man's eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked into his Uncles gray eyes, and felt a wave of pity, his uncle had loved children, cared for him when he was a pup. But he had lost so many pups, his unique blood they had believed made women carry the child to term, impossible. To suddenly, find out that it was not so, you have a son. That you have never know of his existence , must be wrenching. Sesshoumaru knew that if he had never known of Rin's birth until much later, he would have been devastated.

Life was full of hard decisions, he would share, but the Hanyou was his.

"Fear not Uncle, do I not protect what is mine? Now I have to leave before the Seraph get to him." Sesshoumaru nodded, and sped off.

An hour later, the Lady Ayame walked into the room expecting to see her husband carousing with his dubious friends. Instead she found him sitting on the floor staring at the door in a daze, his eyes full of soul deep pain. She ran to him, knowing something was very wrong.

She knew he was not a faithful husband, but then neither was she a faithful wife. She had 3 children from other men, that her husband happily raised. They had a strange relationship, at times open, at times exclusive. Confusing to others, but it worked for them, keeping life exciting and different. What kept the together was that they did love each other dearly.

She thew her hands around him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I...I.. didn't know.. how could I not know.. I don't know,, what to think.. to say." He said through dry lips and a closed throat.

Ayame stroked her husband's pained face, "Its okay, Miroku my love, whatever it is, we will face it together."

---tbc--

Sooo.. when did you guess and how surprised were you?


	17. Chapter 17 : Sturboness

Fluffy's Green Comb, kmoaton, Ladykaa28 , Glad I surprised you, lol – I can see Miroku finding a son like this in canon.

.Angel, siarafaerie-101-miss, Princess Sin, nased

Delta10 : Thanks and good question. Seraphs are a class of Angels, in our world. In this world they only resemble angels, and demons resemble devils, but neither really have anything to do with heaven or hell. They are different races, that is all.

Chapter 17 : Stubbornness

Shippo was sleeping, the stress getting to the little kit, he had retreated to sleep before they got to the village. They had placed the little kit in bed, and covered him. Some was speaking in low voices. Shippo was slowly pulled from the embrace of sleep, he did not stir from his position on the bed, and he heard the whispering of the Ape Youkai and her mate.

"Poor Hanyou, he is very brave, this is the least we can do for him." The female whispered.

"Yes, the kit will be no trouble, but to die in that manner.." The male's voice trailed off.

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"No, not a thing, the poison in his blood was new to us, and very toxic. There is no antidote that we know of." The male said sadly.

"What will we do.. the kit.."

"He will find out soon enough, let him rest now. A search will be sent out tomorrow, hopefully we will find some of his remains to bury."

The conversation ended as the two hugged and left the cabin.

Shippo ensuring no one was around, sat up. Inu was poisoned, dying. Alone. No Shippo would not allow it. Inuyasha had lied to him, so he did not have to keep his promise to stay here anymore. Shippo pulled out a small straw doll, placed it on the bed, and magicked it to look like it was him sleeping. Shippo then scrambled out the back window and stealthily moved to the Forest. Once under the cover of the trees, he shot off. He knew, as he always did the direction his Nii-chan was in, and without hesitation the brave little Kitsune, ran to find his brother.

**

Sesshoumaru was back in the forest faster then any would believe possible. He sniffed the air, and began cursing under his breathe. He could smell it, the death caused by his own poison. Sesshoumaru flashed in the direction of the smell. What he beheld, took his breath away.

Sesshoumaru had seen many fighters before, but none like this. The Hanyou combined grace and strength. There was a rawness on his movements that spoke of natural ability rather then training of any kind. He radiated energy, and yet there was a control behind each movement, a preciseness of each strike, that spoke of strategy, planning and high levels of observations. Even with all that Sesshoumaru could see the poison, had worked its way through the Hanyou's system.

Then the Hanyou faltered, the poison tearing at his organs, drained his strength, between one strike and the next, the Hanyou fell.

His legs suddenly unable to hold him, Inuyasha felt them give out beneath him. He tilted his body so he rolled away from the twisted creature attacking him. But there was no feeling in his legs absolutely none. He turned to accept the blow that would take his life. Expecting to see the monster, all Inuyasha saw was blood, its filled his sight. Then the monster fell to the ground, others died or ran away. And the small cliff was suddenly clear.

Inuyasha stared at the being that had saved his life, and then growled. This demon, hadn't saved his life, fucking hell the demon was the one taking his life. He had attacked Shippo. Inuyasha could not use his legs, but.. he flung his blood at the demon Lord. They turned into deadly arrows as they streaked towards the Lord. Inuyasha was aware that it would not be enough to kill the Lord, but he wanted him to at least hurt him for scaring Shippo.

Distracted by the Golden eyes glaring at him, Sesshoumaru managed to dodge some but not all of the blood. A few darts sank into his upper arm. The poison of course did not effect Sesshoumaru, but the level to which the toxin had permeated the blood surprised him. It was amazing that the Hanyou was even able to move.

Inuyasha watched with satisfaction as the Lord bled, he wanted to make another strike, but dots formed in front of his eyes. The poison was overcoming him. He slumped forward, and was suddenly picked up by steely arms. Inuyasha struggled to get free, using precious energy to lash out at his tormentor.

Sesshoumaru tried to tell the Hanyou to calm down, but he refused to listen. More to stop the Hanyou from further damaging himself rather then for any concern for the much weaker strikes.. The Lord took the rag that had once been Inuyasha's shirt and bound his hands. Sesshoumaru then placed the Hanyou's upper body on his lap.

"Hanyou, listen to me, the poison is killing you. That is not my intention. The only antidote for this poison is my blood. You will drink it." Sesshoumaru's long claw slit his wrist and he placed the hand over Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha locked his jaw and turned his head away from the blood. Demon blood was not to be trifled with, Inuyasha would die before he drank.

"You will obey me, Hanyou. Drink or you will die!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

The Hanyou's lips twisted in a mocking smile, but he did not open his mouth. His body began to break out into cold sweat, but the eyes told the Lord that he would rather die then drink.

Sesshoumaru pinched the Hanyou's nose shut. Instincts forced Inuyasha to open his mouth to breathe, the sharp tang of blood filled his senses, immediately he spat and spasmed throwing up the blood refusing to drink.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in frustration. If he did not drink the stubborn Hanyou would die in his arms. "Drink Hanyou, or by the blood of our ancestors I will break your jaw." The Lord threatened.

Sesshoumaru truly did not know if the Hanyou's body could stand the trauma of another wound, but he would if he had to, his Hanyou would not die.

Sesshoumaru was going to make good on the threat, when a soft sound had his head snapping up.

"Nii-chan!" Shippo whimpered, he broke from the cover of the forest and walked up tentatively.

Shippo had reached the clearing just after Sesshoumaru had arrived. He had frozen, under the cover of the forest and watched in amazement as the Demon Lord had destroyed the monsters attacking his Nii-chan.

To Shippo's amazement, the Demon Lord was saving his brother.

He watched confused, happy and scared when the Demon had bound Inuyasha and told him to drink his blood. Inuyasha had refused, Shippo then heard the threat and he was moving forward, his fear for dwarfed by his need to save his brother.

Shippo's first steps were tentative, but when no whip hit him, he launched forward. He pretended the scary Lord was not there and small palms cradled Inuyasha's cheeks. "Don't die, Inu Nii-chan, please, don't die. If it will save you, please drink." Shippo choked out.

Sesshoumaru back straight watched as the Hanyou his head on Sesshoumaru's lap, turned to the kit. The eyes that had been hard, sharp and blank, softened and warmed to an extent Sesshoumaru again found his breath catching, the only thing wrong with the picture, was that the look was aimed at the little Kitsune and not Sesshoumaru. Still the Hanyou relaxed his jaw, and his mouth opened. Immediately Sesshoumaru lifted the Hanyou, placed his wrist on the Hanyou's mouth, and forced his head to tilt up a little, so the warm blood flowed easily into the Hanyou's mouth. The position that Sesshoumaru forced the Hanyou's head into, was to facilitate the flow of blood and... had nothing to do with forcing the boy to look at him and not the Kitsune. Not a thing.

Warm blood filled Inuyasha's mouth, the metallic taste was sharp and heavy, but at the same time delicious. Inuyasha closed his eyes to block the cold visage looming above him, and he drank. He felt the power in the blood move through his system, the sensations of pins and needles traced the movement of the blood, as it neutralized the toxins. Inuyasha felt warm, and his mind and body stressed beyond endurance, slipped into unconsciousness.

"Nii-chan! What did you do to my brother?" Shippo demanded in panic when Inu slumped.

"He has fainted, his body needs to heal, and his unconscious state will facilitate his healing." Sesshoumaru answered as he moved the Hanyou to rest more comfortably in his arms.

"Okay, but I am watching you, don't you hurt my brother." Shippo said, it was a desperate and cute – but seriously ineffective threat.

Sesshoumaru was once again impressed by the kit's bravery, foxes were rarely overtly brave. Sesshoumaru watched as the Kit reached out and grasped the Hanyou's hands, even unconscious Sesshoumaru would have sworn the Hanyou moved his hand to clasp the Kit's just a little. The two may not have been brothers by blood, but the bond between them was undeniable. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he could use this. Sesshoumaru having tasted the Hanyou's stubbornness was sure he was not going to gratefully follow Sesshoumaru, but he suspected if he had the Kit, he had the Hanyou as well. Sesshoumaru smiled, those that knew him would have shivered, the Kit being a child, actually relaxed a little.

"I will not hurt the Hanyou. But his wounds need to be cleaned. Can you show me the way to a hot springs?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Still a bit unsure, Shippo nodded. Holding on to Inuyasha's hand he felt a little better. He led the way to the hot springs.

The journey was made in silence.

At the spring, Sesshoumaru still carrying the unconscious Hanyou, walked into the water and knelt down. The water clearing away the grim, blood and muck clinging to the Hanyou's slim body.

"What is his name?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked the Kit who was sitting anxiously in the edge of the pool, holding on to his bushy tail. Green eyes blinked at Sesshoumaru in surprise. At the prolonged silence Sesshoumaru tried again.

"You called him Inu? Is that his name, its rather common." Sesshoumaru tried again, actually he found it insulting for a demon to be named 'Dog' which is what Inu meant in the old tongue.

"NO! Nii-chan has a cool name, Inuyasha, only I can call him Inu Nii-chan." Shippo defended, unknowingly giving the Lord what he wanted.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru rolled the name on his tongue. It was rather literal – DogDemon, Sesshoumaru gazed at the triangular ears. The name fit, it suited the Hanyou, perfectly.

"It is getting late, Inuyasha still smells of sickness, we have to take him to a safe place to recover. Take us to your house." Sesshoumaru ordered the Kit.

Shippo hesitated then nodded. Until Inuyasha was better the scary demon, held all the cards. Shippo wanted to be home too, he wanted his brother to be safe. Shippo also knew that it was alright to show the Demon Lord their house, because when Inuyasha woke up, he would make them move anyway. So the Kitsune led the Demon Lord to their tree-house.

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised at their home. It was a home built by one who was comfortable in high places, the walled areas were small, and obviously used only during the wet season. There were no obvious comforts in the tiny home, a pile of cloth making the sleeping area. In a rather messy corner was a huge pile of toys of various sorts, many hand made. In the covered area to Sesshoumaru's surprise was a large cabinet, the only thing that looked bought rather then made. Food was stored on a branch of the tree, hanging from woven cloth. The tiny home was messy, but not dirty, humble and functional came to mind.

Sesshoumaru carefully placed the unconscious Hanyou on the pile of cloth. He bit back a growl when the Kitsune, more comfortable now that he was in familiar surroundings, immediately scrambled under the cloth and curled familiarly into the Hanyou's side. Before Sesshoumaru could tell the Kit to leave and not disturb the Hanyou, Inuyasha curled towards the kit, his position protective. The Kit whimpered and immediately fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru knelt beside the two of them, his head tilted in consideration. One clawed hand reached out and gently caught a few strands of silvery white hair in his finger-tips. Sesshoumaru's own hair was pure beaten silver, and was like silk to the touch, the Hanyou's hair was so different. It was like the softest cotton, it was like the softest downy hair of puppies. Hair your fingers itched to bury themselves in, it was warm, inviting. Sesshoumaru brought the strands to his face, breathing in the inviting scent.

The two had worked hard to keep each other alive. Sesshoumaru's traced the side of Inuyasha's face, in sleep he seemed so innocent, vulnerable even. He glanced at the Kitsune and saw the innocence mirrored in the tiny features. Sesshoumaru felt his usual possessiveness, give way to another feeling that previously he had only associated with Rin. They were both his now. He had no intention of letting the Hanyou go, and if it meant accepting the Kitsune, he would do so. Still this would be one of the last times the Kit took his place in the Hanyou's bed. For tonight though, he would guard the two while they slept. Sitting against the wall beside Inuyasha, he relaxed absently stroking the warm hair and cute ears.

Sesshoumaru created a barrier masking their presence, from a certain Seraph who he sensed just entering the forest. A strange peace settled on the tree house, as the Demon Lord guarded the sleep of two lost street kids.

--tbc


	18. Chapter 18 : Claiming

Errr... double writing today, ahhhh NANO almost over. Ahhhhh ,my word count!!! ..HAVE to write. HAVE to write (Zombie-fying) . ok please please review. Oh and by the way M rating goes to high gear!

**Chapter 18 : Claiming**

Inuyasha woke from sleep. Usually he was awake in a snap, but this time his body felt heavy and lethargic. There was a familiar scent in the air, he was home, in the tree-house. But inside, he wondered if the weather had been bad. It took some seconds for his mind to adjust, it was still dark out, and there was a feeling of silky fur beneath him. Something tickled his nose, he tried to move his hand to swipe at the offending object. He couldn't.

Energy surged through him, he jerk up or tried to.

There was a figure kneeling in front of him smirking.

Inuyasha struggled, his hands were bound wrist to elbow above his head. He was in a sitting position his legs were sprawled straight, and he was sitting on what looked like a fluffy white shawl. The fucking white haired demon knelt across his legs pinning them in place. His upper body was bare and try as he might he could not break the bonds holding his arms in place.

_("Nii-chan drink") _memory came back in a rush.

"Shippo, where's Shippo, you bastard, if you hurt the kit, I'll kill you I swear, I'll find a way to kill you." Inuyasha grated with deadly promise, his struggles increasing.

"Be at ease pup, your kit is sleeping on the cloth outside." the Demon Lord angled his body and Inuyasha could see Shippo fast asleep on the cloth. The kit looked like he was sleeping peacefully, Inuyasha could not smell blood or the scent of the Kit's tears in the air. However, there was something strange about the Kit's sleep, something not quite right.

"Shippo! Shippo! Wake up!" Inuyasha called out, but the kit continued to sleep undisturbed. Inuyasha turned to the impassive demon Lord, "Damn you, what have you done to him? He is just a kid, for Heaven's sake leave him alone!" Inuyasha bit out angrily.

"You kit is fine, Inuyasha. He is sleeping, and you may scream and shout, the tree house may fall, but the kit will remain asleep until I see it fit to awaken him. I have used a very mild version of my poison on the kit, it hurts him in no way, but it puts him to sleep until I administer the antidote. Oh and if you are thinking of trying to force me, my blood can only be the antidote, if I give it willingly, else it is a worse poison then what was in your blood earlier." Sesshoumaru said his voice was almost kind when he said it, but there was a steely determination behind the words.

Inuyasha looked at the demon Lord, he felt dazed, confused and very, very afraid. "You poisoned him? Why? Why are you doing this? Why the fuck save my life and do this? Shippo never hurt you, he has never hurt anyone. Look his only mistake, his only crime is that he hangs out with me. That is my fault not his. Please don't punish the Kit for something I did."

'I have no intention of hurting the Kit, he is quite safe. I only used poison on the kit, so that he would not awaken at an inappropriate moment and ruin the proceedings. Once things are settled I will awaken him and he will never even know his sleep was not fully natural." Sesshoumaru said with the same smile that had comforted Shippo earlier. Inuyasha was not so easily fooled, he could see the icy determination in the sharp golden eyes and he did not understand what the look in the Demon Lord's eyes meant but it chilled him to the core.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second, his bangs covering the look on his face, then he took a deep breathe and raised his head. "Alright, as long as Shippo is safe, at least you are noble enough to not let the Kit be traumatized. So how do you intend to kill me? That is why you did this isn't it? You didn't want me to die by the poison, you want to kill me yourself? Death in battle too honorable a death for a Hanyou in your book?" Inuyasha asked softly, he nodded almost as if in understanding. "Shippo's a pure blooded demon, so you have no problem with him, right? Okay if you swear to let Shippo go unharmed with the hunters once I am dead, I will do what ever you want while you torture me. Scream, beg, be silent, what ever you find most interesting."

Inuyasha's eyes were dead calm as he looked at the demon. "You give your word, as a honorable demon, that you will let Shippo go free, and I'll give you the best snuff show your sadistic heart could ever desire." It was all Inuyasha could think of to ensure Shippo was safe, he knew Demon honor, and something told him that the pillar of sadistic ice before him, would keep his word once it was give.

"Hmmm... Hanyou, you seem to be operating under a number of misconceptions." Sesshoumaru muttered, a clawed hand reaching up and catching Inuyasha's chin, forcing him to maintain eye contact with the demon Lord. His other hand came up to gently stroke the tanned slim neck. For a second Sesshoumaru distracted himself enthralled by the contrast of his pale milk white skin, against the tanned gold skin of the youth before him.

"You first misconception and possibly the biggest, is that I seek you death. I do not and never have I sought such and abomination. You well know if I had intended to hurt the kit the other day, he would have been dead before you got there. I was only scaring the child into talking. I would not have hurt him,." Sesshoumaru said, stoking the neck.

Inuyasha's fangs flashed as he attempted to bite the fingers touching his jaw. He only bit air. "Bastard, not hurt him? What do you think forcing Shippo to betray me would have done to him? We both know he was close to breaking, killing him would have been kinder then breaking him like that. You would have destroyed him."

"Yes, he was close, I could smell it on him. However, I suspect that even at that age, if your positions had been reversed, no matter what your fear, you would not have broken and betrayed the kit." Sesshoumaru said with a satisfied smile, as the Hanyou blinked at him in surprise.

"Your second misconception is that I seek to harm you, and that I am some sort of sadistic torturer. Be assured Inuyasha I will not harm you, truth be told, any who seek to harm you will find their death on my claws." the same claws found and stroked the corded and stressed muscles on Inuyasha's neck. Much to Sesshoumaru's pleasure he felt the youth shudder and the muscles tremble beneath his touch.

"Then what the hell do you want? Wait who the hell told you my name? Who are you? If you don't want to hurt me then why have you tied me up, let me go already. I wont attack you, I swear. Untie me and we can talk, and for pity's sake stop touching me like that." Inuyasha's words were rather garbled, as he tried to make sense of his suddenly chaotic world.

"Hmn, I did jump the gun some what, did I not?" Sesshoumaru actually chuckled. The sound surprising the Demon Lord, he had never made such a strange sound in a long time, since his own youth. He was amazed by it, his heart quickening as he gazed at the silver white haired Hanyou before him. This youth, this Inuyasha was adorable. With ever word, with ever act the youth had done since Sesshoumaru had first caught sight of him, the youth impressed him more and more, endeared himself to him more and more. It really was the Hanyou's fault, he seemed to have been created specifically to fulfill every desire of the Demon Lord. And being born of his Uncle's loins, Sesshoumaru had first claim right, and some would argue that it was true. The Hanyou had indeed been born with the sole purpose of being mated to the Demon Lord.

Still the Demon Lord was sure the Hanyou had no clue to all of this, and with a sense of perversity Sesshoumaru had determined during the night, that he would claim the Hanyou without disclosing any of his parentage. That messy business could come later, for now he wanted the Hanyou's full and undivided attention on him. There was also that irritating Seraph nosing around, he had felt the Seraph searching, but not finding them. He smirked little at that, that stupid Kouga was going to be too late again, Sesshoumaru had every intention to making his claim on the Hanyou irrefutable before they left the security of the barrier.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Demon Lands. Third to the Demon King, my most esteemed father Lord InuTaiso." Sesshoumaru said with a slight nod of his regal head, his silver hair glistened in the moon light and he shifted his position, once again ensuring that the Hanyou could see only him.

"Which bring us to your final misconception. That misconception is that this Sesshoumaru will ever let you go, and since I intend to keep you, I will of course care for the little kit." Inuyasha's big eyes got impossibly larger at the words. The Golden eyes of the Lord seemed to pierce thorough him. Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's jaw in a firm hand, his Youkai flared with anticipation. "You belong to me Inuyasha, and I intend to claim what is mine." Sesshoumaru leaned forward well aware the Hanyou would bite him if he kissed him, he licked the Hanyou, from the side of his jaw up to his hairline. 'Mmmm delicious."

Sesshoumaru's body weight holding his legs to the floor, his hands controlling the movement of Inuyasha's head, Sesshoumaru licked the other side, and lifted his mouth to the madly twitching puppy ears. Very gently, delicately even his lips enveloped one satin smooth, downy ear. He felt Inuyasha's breath catch in panic. Sesshoumaru whispered "You can be silent, scream or beg, even fight if you so desire, it will not change the outcome. By sunrise, you will belong to me. I will claim you as is my right and privileged. The kit told me your name Inuyasha, he knows more about you than I do. This angers me, it is hardly fair is it? It is my right to know you better then any other being on this earth. And by the time the kit awakens, this situation will be correct, I will things about you that none, not even your little brother will ever know. And you will know you belong to me."

Sesshoumaru ran his hands down the hard contoured torso, his claws finding the tattered pants, he ripped the Hanyou's last defense apart.

Deliberately, Sesshoumaru moved back, he pinned Inuyasha's feet just above the ankles and gazed at the exposed body. The youth was perfect, his muscles were sleek, meant for endurance rather then pure strength. He was thin, his six pack clearly defined. Sesshoumaru's eyes traced the tantalizing line then ran from his chest, to the downy wispy white hair that served as the perfect nest for his manhood. Inuyasha was impressively endowed, long and thick. It lay semi erect from the stress and adrenalin surging though the youth, and Sesshoumaru licked his lips. This was his, and he wanted to taste, to satiate his growing desire.

The burning golden eyes stripped Inuyasha, he felt naked, exposed, he struggled against the bonds but there was no give. He was trapped. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to trace his entire being, this was strange, wrong. "No, stop looking at me like that. Just stop!" Inuyasha could not stem the tide of embarrassed colour that swamped him. His ears dropped in shame, and he tried to twist his body away from the laser like stare.

Sesshoumaru, dragged his gaze from the Hanyou's secret areas, and traced the blush that seemed to cover the youth's whole body with interest. Smug satisfaction washed over him like heady wine. "Inuyasha!" he purred. "How precious, a wild child, who is pure. Is this the first time someone has gazed at you like this, naked, open beautiful. Just waiting to be touched, explored and owned?"

"You pervert! Get away from me!" Inuyasha bucked, and froze when he saw the demon Lord lick his lips at the sight of Inuyasha's hip thrusting.

"Beautiful, the more you fight me, the more I am seduced precious one. You are a such a precious innocent aren't you. Do you have any idea how rare that is among the Demons and Seraph your age? Have you kept your innocence just for me precious one? Have you avoid the touch of other, because somewhere in your bones, your blood, you knew you were claim? That you belonged wholly to this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru whispered his long fingers tracing the outlines of the hard abs, testing the contrast of hard muscle and smooth skin.

"You are fucking out of your mind! Crazy! I know no such thing, I was just with Shippo... there are much more important things to do, that stupid things like this." Inuyasha defended, then realizing how much he was giving away, maybe if he could make the Lord think something else he would let him go. "I am not INNOCENT you jackass, I am just not into males, I am disgusted by this. Let me go, I touch females, I have not avoided the touch of soft sweet females and I sure as hell don't belong to you!"

The rage that filled the Demon Lord was like nothing he had experienced before, it had not mattered until he had experienced the innocent movement of the youth's body. To have Inuyasha deny his innocence and to there be a ring of truth to some of his words, filled the Demon Lord with rage. He lunged forward. His still fully clothed body covering the naked one beneath him. Sesshoumaru's claws curled around the slim, strong neck. Sesshoumaru ignored the lie that the Hanyou was disgusted, the youth was afraid, yes, but there was no scent of disgust on him. Instead he focused on the important bit that was the truth.

"How dare you allow another to indulge in what is mine? What have you done with these females? What liberties have you allowed the whores? You will tell me, now?" Sesshoumaru growled out, his golden eyes leaking red in anger.

Inuyasha saw the reddening eyes, his throat held in the merciless grip went dry. He gulped but refused to back down. His golden eyes glared in defiance at the Lord.

Sesshoumaru recognized the stubborn look. He was having none of it. "You will tell me what liberties you allowed them, precious one. If you choose to remain silent or lie even a little bit, I will wake the Kitsune and ask him. And then he can bare witness to me reenacting every liberty you so brazenly allowed. The choice of keeping the Kitsune innocent in this or not is wholly yours." Sesshoumaru's eyes bored into Inuyasha's with utter resolve, there was no mercy in the sharp gold eyes.

Inuyasha stared in horror at the Lord, his breathing heaved. He wanted to fight, but.. Sesshoumaru shifted his weight as if to stand, and Inuyasha folded. Sesshoumaru had used the one threat that Inuyasha could not bluff his way out of. He dropped his chin to his left shoulder as he looked away. His breath heaving he whispered. "She.. she hugged me, and she stroked me."

"Where did she stroke you?" Sesshoumaru snapped out. He would get every detail of the crime committed against him.

"My..my.. arms and down my chest, my abs." Inuyasha responded.

Sesshoumaru did not like that, "Was your chest bare?"

"No, of course, not! I was wearing a shirt."

"What else did she do? You will tell me every detail Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"She.. she kissed me, on the lips." Inuyasha stammered out, his face burning red. "It was sortta nice."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Did her tongue enter your mouth?"

"What, no way! Why would she do a perverted thing like that?" Shocked golden eyes met Sesshoumaru's. And the rage that infused the Demon disappeared like it had never been, knowingly or not the Hanyou had kept his innocence for him.

"And that is all you did. You allowed the female to kiss you and stroke you." It was a statement rather then a question. Rather miserably Inuyasha looked away again and nodded. "Very well, this is going to be your punishment, I am going to kiss you, and you are going to allow it. Fight me in this Inuyasha and I may find it necessary to confirm he truth of this story with the Kitsune." Inuyasha almost whimpered at the wave of helplessness that drowned him. He closed his eyes, turned his head to the Demon Lord and pursed his lips for the kiss, rather then respond verbally.

Sesshoumaru, swallowed his chuckle of delight, the Hanyou's reaction was similar to how he imagined Rin reacting to a kiss. The Kitsune it seemed had been an excellent chaperon for his claimed one, and Sesshoumaru would have to find a way to thank the Kit for his unwitting service.

"Open you mouth, and relax your jaw." Sesshoumaru instructed, in a cold voice, that gave no indication to his inner delight.

Full lips parted as Inuyasha forced his mouth open. His jaw was rock hard, Sesshoumaru stroked the jawline.

"Relax your jaw Hanyou." Sesshoumaru said.

"I've opened my mouth, don't ask for the impossible, just get it over with." Inuyasha braced himself, Inuyasha had seen kisses like this before. He had seen the brutal ways customers had kissed the whores on the streets, leaving their mouths bruised and bleeding. Still the whores had pretended to enjoy it, for the coin they got in exchange. If they could do it for coin, Inuyasha could do this too. He could learn to pretend as they did, and at least keep Shippo innocent.

Sesshoumaru saw the shoulders drop, the ears go totally flat, as the youth opened his mouth and waited., the scent of defeat wafted from him. This did not please the Lord in the least, he had planned of claiming the lips in a dominating kiss, but even as he approached he changed his mind. Gently, almost tentatively Sesshoumaru placed tiny butterfly kisses first on Inuyasha's lower lip, then on the upper lip. His fingers massaged the tense jaw, and the playful feather like kisses teased and caressed Inuyasha's lips. They tickled and the Hanyou shivered in reaction. Slowly, unconsciously, the scent of defeat receded, and the jaw began to relax. When Inuyasha's mouth softened naturally, Sesshoumaru finally took possession of the trembling lips and sealed the Hanyou's mouth with his own. The kiss was searching, exploring and very gentle. If he had been thinking Sesshoumaru would have surprised himself. Instead of commanding and controlling, the kiss comforted, it led instead of ordered, and conveyed a depth of feeling that Sesshoumaru was not aware he possessed.

The kiss broke apart, and two pairs of surprised golden eyes met, Sesshoumaru's hands buried themselves into the warm cottony white hair of the Hanyou. Almost growling he dragged the Hanyou's mouth back to him, and this kiss was pure Demon Lord. Time seemed to stand still as Sesshoumaru drank deep from the lips beneath his. He could taste the courage, the strength and the determination of the youth trembling in his arms, the tang of fear added flavor to the kiss, that combined with the strange kindness contained in the kiss, blew Sesshoumaru away. When he finally released Inuyasha, the youth was gasping for breathe, his lips were bruised, and the taste of the Demon Lord was heavy in his mouth. Though Sesshoumaru could see the spark of desire in the golden eyes, the confusion, anxiety ad fear that jumbled up in Inuyasha was clearly apparent in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru, with the gentleness that was unnatural to him, pressed the Hanyou's head to his chest. He buried his head in the warm hair, and whispered softly. "Do not fight me Inuyasha, that you belong to me is inevitable, from the moment I set my eyes on you, no, from the moment you were conceived you were mine. You belong to me, you are mine."

"No, no, let me go, I don't want this, let me go." Inuyasha whispered back in desperate denial. The Hanyou did not even realize that he was not fighting or biting at the Lord, so overwhelmed was he by the strength of his emotions.

Sesshoumaru placed a soft, gentle kiss to Inuyasha's forehead. "I will never let you go."

--tbc--


	19. Chapter 19 : I will never let you go

Nano stress.... equals to HOT sex. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and JUST enjoy.

What can I say Sesshy's a prick but we love him anyway. Poor Inu.

Read, review and enjoy!

**_Chapter 19 : I will never let you go._**

"_I will never let you go._" The words pierced Inuyasha, they seeped into him like poison, and panic choked the young Hanyou. He had to escape, Inuyasha twisted violently and only succeeded in slamming the back of his head against the sturdy wall. Sesshoumaru caught the handsome face, and shook his head, his look a mixture of dark possessiveness, lust and a strange tenderness.

"My poor precious one, do you not know? Some times what we struggle against the most is exactly what you require to be happy and complete. No matter Inuyasha, in my arms you will learn." Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered, the gold deepened as his desire mounted, "For now, it is my turn to learn." Sesshoumaru's hands skimmed the torso of the hanyou, he watched with satisfaction the confusion of fear, anxiety and slow igniting heat in the eyes of the Hanyou bound as a feast before him.

He leaned forward and began to taste the delicious offering, his sensuous tongue making long foyers across the tanned skin of Inuyasha's face. Then delicately lapping down the corded neck. Sesshoumaru made a through exploration of the strong column, his tongue tracing, tasting and questing. Finally his search was rewarded as Inuyasha jerked violently when his tongue lapped on the right side of Inuyasha's neck. The sweet spot, the spot most sensitive on the neck, Sesshoumaru forced the Hanyou's body still as he lapped and licked the area, until the Hanyou cursed and moaned helplessly, shudders racking his body. Delicious, when the time was right, he would mark Inuyasha right here, it was prefect, high enough for the world to see whom had claim the exotic being.

Sesshoumaru then lifted himself and began licking the raised arms. His mouth skimmed the bindings, deliberately he blew on them, making the Hanyou aware of his bound and helpless state. As much as the Hanyou fought and hated what was happening to him, he could not hid the scent of desire that rose thick from him. All he could do was curse and swear, Inuyasha wanted this to stop, but still... "What the hell are you doing! Stop that!" The sensations were unbearable, almost ticklish as Sesshoumaru licked the underside of his arms and moved to his chest.

"Ahh stop!" Inuyasha cried out, as he felt the offending tongue curl around his nipples. Sesshoumaru sucked and pinched at the budding raspberry offerings, and every suck, every lap at the sensitivity nubbins were felt by Inuyasha's cock. Heat spread from his nipples to his cock, and a pressure he had never really know, invaded the sensitive organ. Unknowingly the Hanyou began moving his hips, trying to ease the pressure.

The boy's body was so sensitive so delicious and obedient to Sesshoumaru's touch. Like a fruit laden tree that tempted the passersby to indulge in its offerings every movement, every sound, every unwilling response elicited from the bound Inuyasha drove the Demon Lord to higher levels of lust. So raw, so innocent and un-contrived were Inuyasha's responses, Sesshoumaru knew he would never be tired of it. His tongue lapped down the beautiful chest.

"I will not stop." Sesshoumaru said in a gentle voice. "I intend to lick every inch of you body, to know your responses better then even you can imagine. When I am done, you body will have no memory of the whores touch. I am going to bathe you in my saliva pup, clean you of any lingering traces any may have placed on what is mine." Sesshoumaru nuzzled at Inuyasha's collar bone, then worked his way down to the abs. He growled possessively, "By all rights, at least once a year, from the time of your birth till maturity, you as my possession should have been presented to me for grooming, in the ways of Inu-Demons. It is only right that to make up for what was stolen from me, I do a much more through job now, is it not?" Sesshoumaru's breathe was hot on Inuyasha's skin. While his words made little sense to the Hanyou raised in human lands, the sheer dominance and tone caused shivers to run up Inuyasha's spine. To the horror of the bound Hanyou, something deep inside him was awakening, rising and yearning to be touched by the demon Lord. In his blood, something stirred with the need to submit, lust and fear in equals parts, flooded Inuyasha. And Sesshoumaru monitoring ever nuance of Inuyasha's responses and scent was well aware of what was happening to the young Hanyou.

Almost in an after thought, as he laid claim to Inuyasha body, Sesshoumaru stripped himself of his clothes.

Sesshoumaru knowing that once he started, he would not be able to stop if he took the Hanyou in his mouth, ignored the straining member, and moved to Inuyasha's feet, taking him time savoring the delectable dish, he licked his way from Inuyasha's toes up to the tampered and trembling thigh. As he kissed and licked at the inner thighs he watched the over sensitized Hanyou jerk and shake with each touch, each erotic lick. Pearls of pre-cum leaked continuously, the little sounds of desperate desire that escaped the Hanyou's sweet lips spurred him further. Desire was so thick in Inuyasha's blood that his body had disconnected from his mind. He could not make his body fight, deny the Demon Lord, every time he had come close to snapping out of the thick web of desire his body and brain were in, the Demon Lord licked at a sensitive spot, played with a part of Inuyasha's body that Inuyasha never imagined could be so erotic. In doing so, the Demon Lord easily shattered his will and focus, drowning him in desire.

Inuyasha was suddenly flipped over, the bindings giving way just enough to allow the be positioned on his knees, his bound arms flat against the wall. The long skilled tongue worked its way up and down Inuyasha's sensitive crack. The long tongue teased and tormented the area, working its way closer and closer to the hidden bud of Inuyasha's desire and then backing away. The garbled cries of shock, and lust that escaped Inuyasha's lips spurred the Demon Lord on. Finally as was his right Sesshoumaru without hesitation plunged his tongue into the waiting orifice, his hand simultaneously closed around the here fore neglected and weeping cock.

All the blood in Inuyasha's body, seemed to rush to his nether regions, in an unstoppable reaction, Inuyasha came, and he came hard. His seed spilling all over Sesshoumaru's hands, coating the floor beneath him. One hand pumping Inuyasha, his tongue rimming and tormenting the puckered orifice, Sesshoumaru collected Inuyasha's seed in his free hand, and coated his own penis with it. He shuddered in pleasure at the idea that Inuyasha had supplied the lubricant of his claiming.

Inuyasha's body shuddered from the remnants of the orgasm, his muscles relaxing from the intoxicating pleasure. This was the moment Sesshoumaru had been waiting for. Quickly he positioned him self, and holding Inuyasha's hips securely thrust deep.

Inuyasha screamed in reaction. He was in sickening pleasure one moment, and the next he felt as if the demon Lord were tearing him in half.

"Stop, stop, it hurts, stop!" Inuyasha gasped, pain quickly killing the pleasure.

Sesshoumaru was too far gone to be denied, still he would care for his precious one. He leaned forward breaking the bindings holding Inuyasha to the wall. Then he held the youths' waist and never leaving the delectable body, sat back.

Gravity did its part, and so great was the shock of being filled that the scream that the hanyou released was soundless. Sesshoumaru froze the movement of his lower body to give the Hanyou a chance to get accustomed to being claimed. Holding the smaller frame on his lap, the position gave Sesshoumaru full access to Inuyasha's body. One hand stroked his chest, the other closed around Inuyasha's once again hardening penis. Better yet. Sesshoumaru now had access to Inuyasha's neck, he kissed and lapped at the neck in a comforting manner. "Relax, Inuyasha, it will not hurt as much if you relax. You are so tight, you fit around me so wonderfully. You are perfect, made just for me. Relax Precious One."

Sesshoumaru gently stroked Inuyasha cock, he turned Inuyasha's head to meet his eyes. Inuyasha was trembling, shaking from the confusion of sensations inside him. His eyes large in his young face, he met Sesshoumaru's lustful and possessive gaze.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened, emotions that he could not name, swelled inside him. Inuyasha was his, regardless of how fair his actions had been, no one would take Inuyasha from him. His eyes were compelling, dominating, and Sesshoumaru placed the last link of the claim that would bind the Hanyou to him in place. "As is my right, you are now mine Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru moved his hips, his penis finding the hidden bundle of nerves in the Hanyou. His body primed Inuyasha reacted, incredible sensations flooding him. His bright eyes, clouding with desire.

Sesshoumaru thrust again, and said the words of the ritualistic claim. "By blood and by right, this Sesshoumaru lays claim on you. As is my right you now belong to me. As is my pleasure your body now hungers for me. As I claim you body, I lay claim on the rest of you, by blood and right, Inuyasha submit." Gently, without force Sesshoumaru put a light pressure to the side of Inuyasha's face, and Inuyasha did not fight the urging. So lost was he in desire, the stirring in his blood chasing all logical thought away, Inuyasha's head tilted, exposing his neck. Sesshoumaru's teeth sank into Inuyasha's neck as he slammed into the Hanyou's sweet spot once again.

Two thing happened simultaneously. Sesshoumaru came hard, his release flooded the lite body of the Hanyou, and the power of Sesshoumaru's Youkai rushed into Inuyasha from the claiming bite. The world shattered around Inuyasha, as he came once again.

When it was over, his body collapsed. He could not find the energy to move, he closed his eyes to escape. He did not know what had happened, not fully. But he was not the same, something had changed, been changed by the Lord. He felt weak, small and scared. He wanted to find a high place where he could curl up and cry, where he could pretend to be safe. Where he could sleep, and gather his courage to stand and face the new challenge in his life. Inuyasha fully expected to be left where he lay, now that the Lord had satisfied his lust. And he desperately tried to hold back his rioting emotions, until the Lord left.

So it came as a true shock, when he was picked up and cradled in the arms of the one who had devastated him physically and emotionally. As he did for Shippo, but no one had ever done for him, he was wrapped in a blanket, and cradled on Sesshoumaru's lap. The Lord stroked his hair and back, humming comfortingly into velvet ears. Too exhausted to question, the place where the Lord bit him throbbing, Inuyasha leaned into the unexpected warmth, and allowed the warmth to envelop him.

Cuddling was foreign to the Demon Lord. Inuyasha was not the only one feeling a confusion of emotions. Sesshoumaru had never done this before, usually leaving partners as soon as he climaxed. He never found the musky smell of after sex inviting. But holding his precious one like this, breathing in his scent, humming to him to comfort his fear was something Sesshoumaru found he needed to do. Inuyasha was his precious one, and Sesshoumaru would never let him go.


	20. Chapter 20 : Sanctuary?

Arrggghh.. my sister is visiting from the United States today. I have no time.. dies!!!!

Please read, enjoy and review.. Nano is driving me nuts!!!

Chapter 20 : Sanctuary??

The tree shook with the force of the attack. The mental energies of the Seraph blasted through the barrier of the Demon Lord, smashing it, dissolving the barrier, and exposing the three within. Sesshoumaru held the Hanyou who was jerked rudely from sleep. When the tree stopped shaking the Demon Lord released his still confused and disorientated charge. The danger however was quickly bringing the Hanyou to focus.

Sesshoumaru flashed into his armor and then flashed to the Kitsune awakening him. He did this first because Demon Lord figured that the Hanyou would be too concerned with the Kit's safety to do anything foolish, like come between him and the Seraph.

Sesshoumaru flashed to the base of the tree, halting the advance of the irritating Seraph and two of his lackeys. "You are too late as usually, Seraph. By blood and right, I have initiated first claim rights and you have no place here."

Kouga glared back, anger mounting. "I can smell what you did last night! Did you rape the boy, Sesshoumaru? Did you hurt him, while exercising your claim?"

"Careful, Seraph. You skirt the edge of true insult. He is mine by first claim right, he is MINE to protect, mine to hold. The implication that I hurt him by exercising my claim insults the boy and myself. The implication that you would usurp my right to protect him, is laughable."

The two Lords glared at each other, their auras warring, but neither was willing to break the peace between their tow people.

The shaking of the tree, had jolted Inuyasha from sleep. A confusion of thoughts flooded him, as the Demon Lord was holding him. Like a deer caught in headlights Inuyasha did not move, he was still too overwhelmed to fight back, and he had not realized the shacking indicated that the tree had come under attack. Then he was free, and the Demon Lord flashed off. Inuyasha suddenly felt the aura of the Seraph outside and was going to leap down when Shippo called to him. Memory of the Demon Lord mildly poisoning Shippo rushed in, and immediately Inuyasha's priorities set itself.

Inuyasha turned to the Shippo, and before he could take a step, a small fox demon bullet hit him in the chest. Shippo clung tight to Inuyasha, tiny arms locking around Inuyasha's neck in a choking hug, the Kitsune's tiny body pressed tight to Inuyasha's bare chest.

"Nii-chan you are okay. You are really, really okay. Shippo was scared , so scared the monsters would kill you or the poison. But the Demon Lord he killed the monsters and cured you. So I showed him to the house to sleep." Shippo's head popped up and he grasped Inuyasha's cheeks, "Nii-chan is better, yes? Please don't be angry with Shippo, Nii-chan. I had to bring the Demon Lord here, Nii-chan was sleeping funny and I was scared. Shippo, did the right thing , yes?" Shippo pressed his cheek to Inuyasha's as he finally took a breathe and gave Inuyasha's a chance to get a word in edge wise.

"Yes, I'm better, no, of course I am not angry with you... and.." Inuyasha hesitated, his voice box was closing on him, but he forced the words out, ".. you, you did the right thing."

Shippo signed with relief, and relaxed, safe in his big brother's presence. "Nii-chan what happened to your clothes?" He asked innocently.

Inuyasha went a bright red, finally noticing he was naked. He rapped sharply on the kit's head, and quickly went put on his other set of clothes, trying to ignore the ragged pieces on the floor that was his last pair of pants. Shippo shifted to position to Inuyasha's shoulder while the Hanyou changed, stubbornly ignoring any attempt Inuyasha made to put him down. Not that Inuyasha tried very hard, truth be told, the small weight of the kit on his shoulder grounded Inuyasha, gave him a sense of normalcy that he desperately needed after last night.

"Get the stuff you need together, Shippo." Inuyasha suddenly said, his mind quickly making plans. He knew that he could not change what happened the night before, it was over and done with. Shippo was safe and he had whored himself to ensure their safety. Inuyasha was squirming in himself, he honestly could have handled it better if he had been raped. That was the reality for street kids, his extra skills had saved him from that, but he been prepared for a brutal taking. What had happened last night was like nothing he in his darkest nightmares had imagined it to be.

It was his own capitulation that caused him to squirm, he had enjoyed that, hell he had more more then enjoyed it, he had burned and he had climaxed more then once. And as much as he hated the idea, even now the remnants of the intense pleasure hummed in his veins. Shame, shock, pleasure, pain, lust and innumerable emotions warred inside him. The whole thing was too much, unbearable.

He took a deep breathe and locked it away in himself. Law of the streets, do what ever you have to in order to keep your loved ones safe and survive. Displaying the reliance of one who was used to getting knocked down and trodden on – and then forcing themselves to get up, stand tall and move forward, without losing himself in the need for vengeance; Inuyasha made plans.

They would leave, of course. Inuyasha could only think of one thing to do, they would head north. To the Tundra. The land was not welcoming to any Demon, Seraph or human. That was their best bet to keep out of the way of the beings who found his existence such a blight on the earth. He hesitated, Shippo was a child, he needed folk around him. Was he being selfish? Trying to keep the kit with him? Inuyasha knew he was being a fool, he would be signing the Kit's death warrant if he took him to the Tundra. Puppy ears flattened, he would leave the kit behind, and he would probably have to knock Shippo out to do it. Inuyasha straightened up, squared his shoulders.

He would make his way to the Tundra, and he would leave his little brother with people better suited to ensuring that Shippo grew up healthy. It took no more then a couple of seconds for those thoughts to run through Inuyasha's head, before the kit collected his backpack, the decision was made.

Carefully Inuyasha stepped out of the tree house, Shippo riding on his shoulder. Inuyasha knew the Seraph and the Demon Lord had been together, when he had felt their arrival he had assumed that the two were meeting up and then hopefully leaving. He had not expected to see the two of them facing off against each other Demon and Seraph energy clashing in confrontation. Their power was immense.

Inuyasha's was not prone to self delusion, and he recognized the two were much older and more experienced then him. His chances in single combat with either would have been equal to the chance Shippo had in single combat against him. None, zilch there was not a snowball's chance in hell, he could stand against either in battle. In a few hundred years – maybe – but now, he just did not have the training, skills or ability to win against them.

"Hanyou!" Sensing the boy's presence Kouga turned to the youth, calling out to him. Sesshoumaru turned as well. Both Shippo and Inuyasha drew a breath, the Lords facing them were a stark contrast to each other. Sesshoumaru was brandished Silver and blood red, his features strong and aristocratic, the veneer of icy calm, that Inuyasha knew hid a burning fire. Beside him The Seraph was beaten gold and dark wood. The Seraph's skin had a golden hue to it, his long black hair seemed to went to burst from the warrior knot on his head, a long wave cascaded down a shoulder. His wings were brown and gold, rising above his head and falling like a cloak to his ankles. Standing together they embodied the strength and beauty of both their people.

Given a choice the last thing Inuyasha would have wanted to do was draw the attention of either one of the two Lord. Same as he had with the stupid priestess, he seemed to be cursed with drawing the wrong kind of attention at exactly the wrong time. Inuyasha took a defensive stance, he growled at them both.

The silence was oppressive, the three males stared at each other, two not willing to give an inch and the third not willing to back down even with the odds stacked against him. Kouga's flunky's moved and Sesshoumaru's hand dropped to his sword, Kouga mimicked the action.

Inuyasha gulped, he had enough experience with turf wars on the streets to know that it was usually the poor smock who got caught between two rival gangs that got squashed. He started to inch to the left, it was his best bet to get away from the Lords.

Without turning Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha you will not move from that spot."

Inuyasha growled, but it was Kouga who answered.

"It looks like the pup is ready to run." he barked out.

"Hell yes!" Inuyasha said, "Look I don't know what beef you two have with each other, but its got nothing to do with me so leave me out of this."

Kouga tore his eyes from Sesshoumaru to gaze at the Hanyou. He had thought the youth was joking but he could see the seriousness in the gold eyes, the boy had no clue of his own appeal. He was damn cute.

"Sesshoumaru, what is your intention towards the Hanyou? You seem to have had your fun last night what are you going to do now?" Kouga asked, to his mind the Hanyou deserved to know wah t was going on.

"I have already made that clear to you Seraph, both the Hanyou and the Kitsune are mine, they will be accompanying me back to my palace. As is my right I claim them both." Sesshoumaru said with his usual arrogance.

"You can be such a Prick, Sessh" Kouga said when he saw the shocked and panicked looks of both the boys that Sesshoumaru laid claim to. "Hanyou, under the laws of both our people, I cannot interfere outright, unless you reject the claim and ask for sanctuary among the people of your ancestors. By your mixed blood, you have enough Seraph blood that you may ask for asylum in the lands of the Seraph of you do not wish to go to the Land of the Demons. For all accounts you traveled though the lands of the Seraph in the past, you know our people and you know that the Seraph are no better and no worse then any other peoples. You can find safety and a home in our lands, and Sesshoumaru will not be able to deny the right of sanctury for one with Seraph blood."

Inuyasha had quelled under the claim that the Demon Lord had made on him. The Demon Lord scared him in a way nothing else had done. To lose control the way he had was terrifying, he had an inkling of what he would be to the Lord and a chain of gold was as terrible as a chain of cold iron and steel. A cage of silk as stark and unwelcome as a cage of stone. To have some hope of escape was a relief that he was desperate to have.

Inuyasha was about to ask for asylum, when the Demon Lord cut him off. "Hanyou! Know that the offer of sanctuary is only an offer open to those with Seraph blood.... the little Kitsune riding on your shoulder has no such blood, and is subject to no such protection." The Lord's voice was colder then ice, he had seen it, seen the wish of the Hanyou to escape him. How dare he! He belonged to Sesshoumaru! How dare he seek to break the bond that had been forged between them. The Hanyou would pay for this affront.

Inuyasha's head spun to Kouga, as Shippo whimpering continuously buried his self under Inuyasha's long hair. Shippo being young he had not understood everything being said but he understood enough. He understood that if Inuyasha went with the Seraph he would not be allowed to follow. And with the selfishness of the really young he wanted Inuyasha with him no matter what. Besides the demon Lord had not seem too bad to the little Kitsune, he had cured Inuyasha after all. Why didn't everyone seem to understand; Shippo NEEDED his Inu Nii-chan more then anyone or anything else in the whole wide world. Shippo's mom and dad had died long ago, and the little kit had not a single memory of them. His sharper memory was of fear, fear and running with his Granny Kaede, whom he had assumed to be his mother.

Shippo earliest memories were all of great fear, he remembered being in danger and being scared, even when Granny Kaede had held him, he had not felt safe. Maybe the little baby even then had sensed the frailness in the old bones and had know that they were not really safe. Not in the slightest. The earliest memory Shippo had free of fear, had been when he had seen those huge golden eyes, Before Inuyasha had picked him up, had held him, the first time he had seen the Inu Hanyou's eyes Shippo had felt safe. Before Inuyasha had done a thing, (to Shippo's knowledge) from seeing those eyes alone Shippo had know that he was safe, that he was cared for. Because of the age difference Shippo called Inu his Nii-chan but in truth Inu was the only real parent that the Kit had ever know. Father would have been a more appropriate term,one Shippo would have been more then happy to use, if he had not been certain Inu Nii-chan would have conked him one.

And the kit's love and adoration of Inu was the center of his young life. He could not imagine surviving without Inu Nii-chan there for him. There was no logic, no rationality, no sense to it. Why, and how the bonds between them had formed mattered not to the Kitsune, all that mattered was that without his Inuyasha no matter who else was there Shippo; who felt very, very young and very, very small, would never ever fell safe.

--tbc--

Am continuing to write right now!


	21. Chapter 21 : Buck up or else!

Chapter 21 : Buck up or Else.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga, there was a pleading desperation in the large golden eyes that tore at the Seraph's heart. The eyes seemed to ask for something, they pleaded but did not beg, for an answer Kouga wished with all his heart he could give. But he could not.

"Sanctuary is only for those with Seraph blood, young Hanyou. You, though it is not obvious have Seraph blood in your veins. By that blood I can grant the sanctuary, but if Lord Sesshoumaru claims the Kit, I cannot grant him sanctuary. He is full demon and is therefore he is outright subjected to the laws of the Demon Kind. Without sparking a war between out two people I cannot extend the sanctuary to the Kitsune." Kouga said sadly. Inuyasha had no idea why they thought he had Seraph blood in his veins, but considering he knew nothing of his heritage, he accepted what they said at face value. To him, it mattered little, no matter what was the source of his blood, he was Inuyasha, he was himself and to him that seemed to be the most important thing. So he took what was said at face value, and focused on what was important – which is their survival.

"Hanyou, know this you can still claim sanctuary, Sesshoumaru may not seem it at times, but he is a demon of honor. He actually has a child of his own and he will not hurt a child demon, or a child of any other race for that matter. His people may not love his icy ass, but they do respect him. If you choose sanctuary the Kitsune will be in no danger." Kouga said.

Inuyasha glanced at the Lord, his look plainly saying that he found the Seraph's words a little (or a lot) hard to believe. Then the Seraph's words hit home, the bastard Lord had a child.. a wife, somehow that added a layer of pain to his state. The Lord had a home, why had he the need to destroy Inuyasha's. The idea of sanctuary was tempting, a place to hide. His head dropped, his bangs hiding his thoughts from the Lord.

But, the tiny body clung to him, the tiny sounds of distress that Shippo made rang in his ear. I was one thing for Inuyasha to leave Shippo behind if the danger he faced where he was going was overwhelming, but to abandon the Kit because of a little hardship... He was now pretty certain the Lords were not out to kill him. Inuyasha had no illusions, of he went back with the Lord, his body would not be his own. He would be the Lord's fucking fuck toy, and he'd probably be hidden or locked away somewhere to make sure the Lord's real family did not catch on the his cheating.

The Lord may not hurt Shippo, but Inuyasha was pretty damn sure that if he choose sanctuary, somehow the bastard would make the little Kit pay for his brother's actions. Could he do it? Could he bear it? 8 maybe 10 years of being the Lord's fucking slave until his little brother was strong enough to look after himself. Inuyasha's hand raised to stroke Shippo's back, of course he would bear it. There was no such thing for sanctuary if he was worrying about his little brother all the time. If he abandoned the one person in his life who he loved and who loved him because he was afraid of the Lord, he would never be able to live with himself. It was not like he was a virgin anymore any way. He was a Hanyou after all so it was not like he expected to ever find a real mate to care for anyway. Not like he every expected to have a family more then the crazy Kit who for some reason loved him.

Possibly this was the best he could hope for, it was what many in the streets had aspired for, to find a rich patron to care for then and provide them with all the comforts of being a plaything. This had to be better then dying and really leaving Shippo alone in the world.

Yes, he would bear it, he would screw his pride, bury his emotions deep inside himself, and his hopes and plans for the future... how foolish they seemed; he would fight with all his being to make Shippo's come true, to keep his little brother safe and help him grow up strong and happy, Shippo deserved that. As for his own, he had never been in a position to realize a single one of them, absolutely useless. Since he was a small child, his life had never been worth anything, worth less then the drugs to Lissa, worth less then the silver coins earned by his bosses. Stupid absolutely useless dreams, he would do this, face and accept the realities of the situation, and anyway lock away his plans for the future and hopes deep into himself.

Inuyasha squared his shoulders, he could do this, he would do this.

"Thank you for the offer Lord Seraph but to do what you suggest, what that is would not be in any way a sanctuary. There is no such thing as sanctuary for me, if have to abandon my loved ones to find it. If Shippo has to go to the demon Lands then I will have to go with him." Inuyasha straightened and spoke with a grace and sense of calm that befitted the Lords and Leaders of the land rather then a wild child off the streets.

Kouga nodded back, with due respect. He turned to Sesshoumaru and growled.

"Bloody hell Sessh, a real diamond has fallen into your lap, you stupid arrogant dog. If you mess this up, I am gong to kick your ass, peace treaty or not." Kouga said as he glared at the Demon Lord.

"Even then there is something I am going to do, there is no way in hell I am going to allow you Sesshy to act with total impunity. I can do nothing to help you right now my little Hanyou, but I will be challenging Sesshoumaru's actions at the next joint council. During Council I would be able to get both you and the little Kitsune away from the Lord you do not wish to remain in the Lands of the Demons, I will be able to take the both of you to the Land of the Seraph, and with the backing of the council even the stick in the mud, arrogant ass of a Demon Lord Sesshoumaru will not be able to stop me." Kouga smiled at Inuyasha and then glared balefully at the Demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru glared back. He was not going to allow himself to be worried about the threat, he was a demon Lord, he was not going to be intimidated by the threat of a pansy winged Seraph. Really he wasn't.

Kouga suddenly flashed to beside Inuyasha, his move surprising the Demon Lord. It was Kouga's turn to put up a barrier between them and the infuriated Demon Lord. He wanted a few words with the Hanyou and he would be damned if he did not get it.

A huge wing stretched out and Inuyasha was suddenly gathered in the fold of the wing. Shippo and Inuyasha were both stunned by this. And a pair of gold and a pair of green eyes, both pairs equally young and equally innocent gazed in surprise at the Seraph. Kouga felt all mushy and very protective inside as he witnessed the picture of strength and sheer cuteness. "Be brave little Hanyou." The Seraph Lord whispered, "If the Demon Lord does not step up soon and do his part, you both will be removed from him. I swear, if he does not make up and learn what he needs to, so that he can make you happy, I will save you little ones. So do not lose hope and do not stop fighting. If that blasted Lord makes you happy I will not interfere, but if you are unhappy... your situation will not be allowed to continue. So swears Kouga Lord Heir of the Seraph."

Golden eyes, went impossibly large at te reassurance. And Kouga could not resist, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Hanyou's forehead, he would not kiss the Hanyou on the lips uninvited. He would not take what was not offered. If the little Hanyou was happy with the Demon Lord he would leave it be, and perhaps make friends with the brave little mixed breed. If the Hanyou was miserable however...

Kouga turned and looked at the Demon Lord slashing with fury at his barrier, his eyes narrowed and he raised his voice so that it could be heard through the barrier. "Oh, Chill Sessh, I have already said I will abide by the laws of our people, and respect you claim at the moment. But know that by our law the one claimed has rights, and you had better keep this little Hanyou happy or else, you will lose. I was just saying goodbye." Kouga blew the infuriated Demon Lord a sassy kiss, pressed another chaste kiss on the little Hanyou forehead, he could not resist stoking and petting the cute ears. Kouga quite enjoyed Sesshoumaru's almost incoherent curing and swearing, his grin was a little evil, even if things worked out teasing the Demon Lord over this little one was going to be so much fun.

Kouga was well aware that Inuyasha had allowed the liberties he had taken because he did not want to put the little Kitsune on his shoulder in harm's way. He bowed his hear in respect for the Hnayou's honor and bravery, the with a flap of powerful wings he took to the air. With a few flap pf his wings he had disappeared into the clouds, rising from the ground like a shot. Both Inuyasha and Shippo gazed up in wonder at the sight. "Wow'' they whispered in unison.

Kouga's wingless flunkies bowed at the Demon Lord and just as quickly disappeared into the thick green forest.

Then Inuyasha and Shippo were alone with the Demon Lord.


	22. Chapter 22 : The detour

Was not planning this, but Sesshy was pouting that I made him look so bad.. so he kindda took over this..

To those who are reviewing fasty, thank you so much you are a great motivator..,.. will take time to thank you after Nano!!! Love you all so much

Read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 22 : The detour

Inuyasha felt his throat dry out, his hand went to pet the Kitsune on his shoulder, more for his own benefit rather then to comfort Shippo. He had no idea what to do and he hated that feeling. He wanted to run, run and hide, never look back. But he could not, would no, he could feel the Demon Lord's anger and as long as that wrath was aimed at him and not Shippo he was ready to face it. He straightened his spine, he was so tense that he felt wound up tight and very brittle. Though he stood tall, shoulders squared, the puppy ears that had perked up under the assurances given by the Seraph Lord, went flat again.

Sesshoumaru approached the Hanyou slightly to his right side. Shippo immediately scampered to Inuyasha's far left shoulder, after what had just happened he was unsure about what the Demon Lord's intentions were. Deliberately, ever move slow and calculated, Sesshoumaru leaned down and pressed his lips to the point where Kouga had kissed his Hanyou. The open mouthed kiss was a far cry from the Seraph Lord's fond, caste kiss. Inuyasha forced himself to be still, the Demon Lord's scent filled his sensitive nose, and the uncomfortable feeling from last night returned in force.

His left hand held on to Shippo, and he let his right dangle loosely to the side.

Sesshoumaru drew the Hanyou, into his arms, his greater height and size dwarfing the young Hanyou, the Demon Lord ignored the Kitsune as he leaned in and swallowed one puppy ear and then the other in his warm mouth. Even with Shippo there the heavy poison of lust and heat leaked into Inuyasha's blood and he shuddered in reaction.

Pleased by the Hanyou's reaction the Demon Lord calmed somewhat, he trailed small kisses down the right side of Inuyasha's face. Till he came to the claim mark he had made on the Hanyou, the mark was still raw and new. He nuzzled it, feeling the Hanyou respond despite the presence of the Kitsune on his shoulder, pleased the Demon Lord greatly, and he lost the last of the rage. "Mine, Inuyasha, you are mine." The Lord said, in a tone that booked no resistance. "You little Kitsune has my permission to sit on your left shoulder, he is not to sit on your right shoulder and block my access to your mark." Sesshoumaru's tongue made long strokes from Inuyasha's jaw to the collar bone, making sure he touched the mark with each stroke.

"What do you intend to do to us?" Inuyasha asked.

"What are you doing to my Inu Nii-chan," Shippo asked at exactly the same time.

The Demon Lord lifted his head in amusement, that was cute. He decided to respond to the Kit first.

"I am cuddling your big brother, he is very cuddly after all. He cuddles you all the time, yes? Well I am cuddling him." the Demon Lord said.

Shippo his head leaning at an awkward angle off Inuyasha's shoulder to look at the Demon Lord nodded, tentatively.

"Little Kitsune, you understand what I said? You are to sit on Inuyasha's left shoulder, not his right?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Yes, but I sit on nu Nii-chan's left shoulder most of the the time anyway, he needs his right shoulder free in case we are attacked. So I'd sit on the left shoulder anyway." Shippo said uncertain that he wanted the Lord thinking that they were being totally obedient.

The Demon Lord just nodded, he did not care what reason they gave to obey, the only part that mattered was that they did obey.

"As to what I intend, the two of you, both, are returning the the Lands of the West with me. There are many things to do, gather your belongings together we will leave now." Sesshoumaru instructed, his arm firmly around Inuyasha's waist, he indicated to the Kit to get their belongings. Shippo quickly scampered off to get their belongings together.

Inuyasha waited, he knew the Demon Lord had been angry with him, he was only relieved the Demon Lord was not going to do anything too strange on front of Shippo.

As soon as the Kitsune was out of sight, the Demon Lord ran his hands possessively down Inuyasha's body, one arm yanked the Hanyou close, the other lazily going to rub at Inuyasha's butt. The clothing on the Hanyou were rough, of poor quality, and Sesshoumaru could not wait to clothe the Hanyou in dress much more benefiting his position. Inuyasha did not fight, he stood stiff and uncertain in the Demon Lord's arms. The Demon Lord's hand moved confidently and possessively on Inuyasha's butt, and the Hanyou felt a deep sense of shame as his body caught fire at the possessive touch. Why, why him, why the hell did his body react like this. Inuyasha bowed his head a little so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"What is it you want from me? Damn you why are you doing this to me?" Inuyasha burst out unable to keep every bloody thing locked away.

'I am claiming you my precious one. I want what his my right to claim, what should always have been mine.' Sesshoumaru answered.

"So is that the law of the Demon Lands, street kids, or is it just bastard Hanyou, are basically slaves to you fucking Demon Lords? That is not fair, I have been careful to keep out of Demon Lands, are you not satisfied with the Hanyou slaves in your own land? Fine, what ever. I'll do it, I'll be your fucking slave, with any luck.. you will get intrigued by another Slave fast and leave me the hell alone." Inuyasha said his heart felt shredded and torn, to have fought so long, survived so much, and to have it all stripped from him, the Hanyou wanted to howl.

The Demon Lord watched the Hanyou with a little confusion. Why did the Hanyou imagine himself to be a slave? He was claimed, not a slave.

The Demon Lord raised the Hanyou's face to him, exploring the face. Finally he saw the stress, and deep pain in the huge golden eyes. Sesshoumaru was just about to correct the misconception of the handsome Hanyou when Shippo came bounding out.

"Inu Nii-chan, Inu Nii-chan, you have forgotten to take the stuff in the cupboard," The kit yelled put cheerfully, as a happy and healthy child he bounced back from the fear rather fast.

Inuyasha and the demon Lord moved apart, the arm around Inuyasha's waist ensuring that Inuyasha could not move too far away.

"Its okay Shippo, I do not think that there is a place for the stuff in the cupboard where we go. They are just... its okay we will leave it for others to use." Inuyasha said, he would leave them behind, his precious books and things. They had fed his dreams and inspired him to hope for more, there was a reason you kept slaves uneducated, books gave too much false hopes. Inuyasha would leave his behind.

Shippo with his not so small pack, bounded to his big brother, who very easily in a practiced and normal move, got the over burdened Kitsune and his pack securely on his shoulder.

"We are ready to leave now, My Lord." Inuyasha said his voice neutral, and very calm.

Sesshoumaru had a lot of questions, there were things that needed to be clarified, but he would much rather have the discussion back in the place. He wanted the Hanyou and the Kitsune, in a much safer environment. So he nodded and summoned the cloud. He could not fly as fast as the Seraph, and the amount of energy expanded in flight by both Demons and Seraph, made flight a poor means of travel over long distances, especially during emergencies. It did little good to fly to a location as fast as one could, only to end up collapsed and unable to even more a step for a week or so.

His arm anchoring the Hanyou securely in place, the three took off for them demon Lands. They were moving fast no doubt, but Inuyasha running at top speed would have been much faster. The cloud however allowed for safer travel, and the two young Hanyou and Kitsune were entranced. They had never flown before and they were throughly enjoying it, in spite of the situation.

It took Inuyasha 2 minutes to relax, then both he and the kit were plastered right at the edge of the cloud, looking down and pointing to the amazing views below. Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least. It seemed the Hanyou had been stiff and fearful next to him and then suddenly was relaxed and enjoying himself. The huge golden eyes seemed to sparkle with pleasure and energy as Inuyasha excitedly took in the sights. The Hanyou it seemed was indeed very young, Sesshoumaru wondered at the Hanyou's past, for him to be so enthralled by such a simple pleasure, made the Demon Lord wonder at what kind of past the Hanyou had. He was a little peeved that he did not know, he should know, he should know everything important about his claimed one, it was his right! Anyone watching the Demon Lord would have sworn, but never out loud that a rather sulky pout formed on the usually stoic and indifferent Lord's full lips. Just for a second or two but the pout was definitely there.

Shippo laughed and Inuyasha smiled in response, pointing to the Hunter's village below them. Without them asking Sesshoumaru lowered the cloud so that the villages could see that the two were safe. The cloud moved just above the trees, and the Hanyou and Kitsune waved to the villages below, who shouted in joy, and relief, obviously they wished the two well. Shippo shouted and cheered to the villagers, Inuyasha just simpled and waved, his eyes sparkled. Sesshoumaru saw the look and suddenly felt very proud of himself, he had by his actions brought a sparkle to his precious claimed one's eyes, that was good, very good.

The cloud ascended once more, and Sesshoumaru found himself making the cloud take a slight detour, to show the two young ones the best sights in the area. The two under the indulgent eyes of the Demon Lord, enjoyed the flight and after four hours, fell asleep on the cloud.

Even on the cloud it would take a day to reach the palace, and Sesshoumaru decided that there was no great rush, as the sun set, he lowered the cloud, near a small cave with a stream running next to it.

The smell of cooking meat awakened Shippo and Inuyasha from their extremely restful sleep. The Lord had set up camp and made a fire, a boar was roasting on the fire. Green and gold eyes stared in utter amazement at the Demon Lord standing immaculate next to the fire. They exchanged a glance, how the hell did the Lord manage that without getting even a hair out of place.

"Treaty." Sesshoumaru said flatly correctly reading the incredulous look between the two. " I have a treaty with the dirt, I do not wage war on it and it does not stick to me."

The stupefied faces of the two young ones was quite satisfying, it was always a good idea to keep people guessing.

"Go wash up before dinner, it seems you two could do with a similar treaty."

Wordless Shippo and Inuyasha went to the stream, they really were not sure of the Demon Lord had been joking or not.

--tbc--


	23. Chapter 23 : Learning

Okay trying to finish for Nano.. so hopefully this turned out ok.

Read review and enjoy!!!

Chapter 23 : Learning

Dinner was a quiet affair, almost companionable. Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself, his claimed one was calm and seemed happy in his presence, the Kit and the Hanyou's interaction was highly entertaining. Sesshoumaru did not talk much, preferring to watch and listen to learn the way the two got along. He spoke cordially when the Kitsune asked his opinion, and saved his more serious questions for a later date. It pleased the Demon Lord greatly that the Hanyou did not use the Kit as a barrier or to protect himself from the Demon Lord. Inuyasha sat between Shippo and the Demon Lord, not fighting or moving away when the Demon Lord touched him casually through out dinner. And there were many touches, all proper but almost constant.

Sesshoumaru had every intention of sending the Kitsune to sleep in the cave while he indulged himself in the Hanyou's sweet body once again. But sometimes even the plans of the Demon Lord goes awry.

They had not quite finished dinner when the weather turned. There was a sudden weight of a storm in the air. Inuyasha immediately jumped up, he took a fighting stance and and sniffed the air.

"It is just a storm, little Hanyou, we will be quite sheltered in the cave." Sesshoumaru amused tried to reassure the tense Hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, my Lord this is not a storm." Inuyasha said it with such confidence that the Lord crocked his head questioningly and waited for the Hanyou to explain his odd statement. "It is a searching my Lord, the cloud hides something that searches for its prey, I have come across this before my Lord."

"Hhm, tell me my precious one, what or who does this cloud that you are so familiar with search for?" Sesshoumaru asked pointedly.

Inuyasha reddened and didn't reply, Shippo was quick to fill the silence.

"Usually it searches for Inu Nii-chan, it is the stupid irritating nosy witches from the temple of light. They are so stupid they haven't figured out that Inu Ni-chan can sense their stupid cloud cover and escape before what ever is inside appears. They send out searchers like this every 6 months or so, we hide in deeper caves or just move away until it passes."

Sesshoumaru sighed, so much for his plans. "Then by all means let us be off. This Sesshoumaru usually will stand and fight but with such precious cargo, it may be best to put it off for now." Sesshoumaru was talking about Inuyasha, Inuyasha assumed Sesshoumaru was talking about Shippo and Shippo .. well he assumed nothing, cause really he was too young to make such assumptions. They broke camp quickly and was off on the travel cloud, moving in a different direction from the storm front.

This time Sesshoumaru instructed the Kitsune to flatted himself as much as possible to Inuyasha's left shoulder, then the Demon Lord pulled the Hanyou close to him, holding him close. The Demon Lord extended his aura to envelop the two in his arms. Anyone probing would only sense the Demon Lord, the cloud made its way forward, and the storm front was left behind. Even with the danger over the Demon Lord did not release the Hanyou, instead he leaned down and nuzzled the pure white and pink puppy ear. "Now my precious one, you will tell me why is it the humans in the temple of light seek so desperately to find what belongs to me?"

Inuyasha shivered at the possessiveness that dripped from every word. "They cause the Demon in my blood to awaken, and they have been hunting me ever since." Inuyasha said in his normal manner, he was not a Hanyou of many words. Sesshoumaru looked at the Hanyou with stilted eyes, his brows rose when he saw the honest straight forward look in the Hanyou's face. Inuyasha truly thought that what he said was a sufficient explanation. He was going to demand that the Hanyou elaborate further, when the Kit stuck his head out.

"The only person Inu Nii-chan tells good stories to is me, Lord Sesshoumaru. Let me tell you the story." Shippo switched position to sit in the shoulder, his small hand grabbing his toes and he sat comfortably and rocked. To Sesshoumaru's eyes the position was rather precarious, and he would have never allowed Rin to take such a position on a high area, but the Kitsune was totally at ease. And Sesshoumaru watched with narrow eyes as Inuyasha automatically, shifted his stance and position to give the Kitsune the safest way to sit. Inuyasha would never allow the kit to fall, and the kit knew it.

The relationship was endearing and infuriating to the Demon Lord.

The Kit began to talk, and Inuyasha sort of relaxed, responding by nodding and supporting the Kit's story. Sesshoumaru had all this time assumed that it was the Kitsune who needed the Hanyou, and that the one who gave in the relationship was the Hanyou, while the Kitsune like any child just took. Now he realized he was wrong. The Kitsune protected the Hanyou from social situations that he was very uncomfortable in, the Kitsune seemed to deliberately draw attention to himself so that they would look at him and not the extremely self conscious Hanyou, who absolutely hated being the center of attention in a big crowd. Hell Inuyasha hated being the center of attention to any strangers, every time he drew attention to himself stuff went wrong.

Shippo told of how Inuyasha had been almost fully human, his Youkai asleep deep inside him, until the Priestess (or Witches as Shippo called them) forced the Youkai awake. Then the witched had wanted to put a collar of his Nii-chan but his brave and strong big brother had of course escaped. The Kit told of how his grandmother had aged him so that he could find his Inu Nii-chan and then the twp of them had to leave Inuyasha's home city and Granny Kaede behind. Both boys were saddened by that part of the story. Shippo quickly explained about how the Priestess in the temple was still very much after his Nii-chan. While they had been traveling to the Forest of Emerald Gold they had been chased, and except for that one time capture; they had managed to show up the temple of the Light repeatedly over the years. Sesshoumaru listened patiently, Shippo told the story as a child would, focusing on the interesting parts and missing important bits, but the Demon Lord was canny enough to fill in the blanks. Some questions he would ask with his uncle in attendance, but one question he wanted to know now.

"My precious one, this Priestess Kagome (The word was spat out) is she the whor... woman whom you mentioned the other night." Sesshoumaru had changed the word when Inuyasha had glared poisonously at him for beginning to use that word in the little Kit's hearing. Inuyasha didn't mind some swearing but certain things were not acceptable. The Hanyou nodded shortly, as much as he would like to forget the incident, he would not deny what had happened in the past.

"She sought to put a collar on you? What kind of collar was it?" Sesshoumaru asked and Inuyasha drew in a sharp breathe.

"It was a collar the priestess used to control Unicorns, it looked like a beaded necklace. I destroyed it, but I am sure it has since been repaired." Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he said the words softly making sure Shippo did not hear them "You have Shippo, you don't need to put a collar on me, I already said I'll be your fucking slave." Fear choked him again, how brave would he need to be to survive this?

Sesshoumaru's indrawn breathe was sharp. "Hanyou, if you were not my precious one, I would skin you for that insult. I will rid you of the strange notions in your head. I only sought knowledge of the collar so I could destroy it, your are claimed, not a slave, and any who seek to put a collar around your neck will die a slow and most appropriate death." Inuyasha turned and looked at Sesshoumaru shocked at his words.

'I'm sorry.. I .. I just.." Inuyasha tried to say but even he was unsure what he was trying to say.

Looking at the too young and too serious face, Sesshoumaru softened, He drew the Hanyou to him again, and tucked his head into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Hush! It is not my place to explain about claiming, there is one who's responsibility is to do that. You will meet him soon, until then know this Inuyasha you are mine. Mine to hold and Mine to protect, and this Demon Lord will ensure that his precious one is never collared." Sesshoumaru's long fingers rested on the claim mark, stroking it possessively.

Inuyasha was stiff at first, but he slowly relaxed into the Demon Lord's embrace. It was totally confusion. How could the one being he feared the most, who cause most of Inuyasha's current suffering, be such a source of warmth and comfort.

They approached the Palace, as much as Sesshoumaru wanted to whisk the Hanyou to is bed, he could already see his uncle standing anxiously in the balcony. He could not put off the meeting any longer. "Inuyasha know this, no matter the outcome of this meeting you belong to me Hanyou. I know not what to say to prepare you for this meeting, except to say that while he is strange, he is a good person and he truly did not know." Sesshoumaru said simply. "Kitsune as soon as we land you will stand on your own feet and walk like a proper demon. Understand?" Shippo nodded, he was still not sure what was happening but he was fairly certain that the Lord liked his Inu Nii-chan and maybe someone would finally protect his big brother.

---tbc

Next Inu meet his daddy!


	24. Chapter 24 : Of fathers and sons

Ahhh so close to Nano end, thank you for the messages and reviews. They are precious

Chapter 24 : Of father and sons

Lord Miroku, younger half brother of Lord InuTaiso stood on the balcony, waiting restlessly for the arrival of his son. He was nervous, he had been nervous since a half hour ago when word had reached them the Lord Sesshoumaru was on his way back and he had company with him. Company the he held protectively and even in demon Lords the Lord's aura protected and surrounded what he held so that the curious probing of the people was met with naught.

Miroku knew who it was, his son. The mixed breed Lord felt dizzy at the thought. He had other children, his wife's children with other men, he did not discriminate, he loved them dearly. But this was something different, his child, his son, Miroku had not met the boy but already he was excited. And nervous very, very nervous.

Miroku stood on the balcony awaiting their landing, his wife was on the other room, close enough to provided support but not close enough to interfere on the first meeting between father and son. Sesshoumaru came into sight and the blood pounded strong in Miroku's ears.

The Demon Lord landed and the being he held in his arms was hidden for a moment, then the Demon Lord opened his arms. Miroku never noticed the Kitsune jump off the Hanyou's shoulder to stand beside him, he never noticed Sesshoumaru almost hovering beside the Hanyou.

The boy was tall for a human and short for a demon, Inuyasha who was still growing was currently just over 6 feet tall, the Demon Lord however and the Seraph were easily 7 feet tall. Miroku was somewhat in between. Miroku took after his mother in that he had dark, midnight hair, he had elfin ears of the Seraph and Demons, but he soft black fur coating his velvet ears, and his son had the cutest ears he had ever seen in his life. They stood on the top of his head swirling and catching the slightest sound. His son's hair was snowy white, and long almost reaching his butt. Miroku's own hair was extremely short, falling just below his shoulder blades. He had been blessed with both a tail and wings. His tail was curled around one of his legs, and his wings which were not very strong, were folded into his body, away from sight.

Then the Hanyou turned, and Miroku saw the golden eyes of his father framed in the most beautifully shaped eyes, eyes that he had only seen once before. Izayoi's eyes had been just like that, large, framed by ridiculously long lashes and perfectly shaped, exactly like his son's eyes. His son's face was strong, he was obviously not yet fully grown at the moment still, but there was a wealth of emotion and experience in the huge beautiful eyes that made Miroku's heart ache. His son had a hard life and he had not been there for him.

Miroku found himself frozen, he could not move, could not call out. This meant so much to him he did not know what to do.

"Lord Miroku, it is good that you have met us." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed Inuyasha's shoulder a little so that the Hanyou faced his blood father. "Inuyasha this is my Uncle Lord Miroku, he is a half breed and you and he share something very special."

Inuyasha frowned and turned to the stranger. Inuyasha immediately saw what Sesshoumaru meant, the person before him was of mixed blood too, Demon and Seraph. Inuyasha was going to smile his standard greeting smile at the stranger, when some thing disturbed him. He frowned slightly, there was something disturbingly familiar about this man. The man's eyes seemed to be devouring him, not with lust like Sesshoumaru's did but with some other strange emotion.

He had never met this man before, he was damn sure of it, so why did he seem so familiar. The wind blew gently, and the man's scent hit him. Like a ton of bricks the scent him him hard. Inuyasha actually swayed from the force of knowledge that washed though him. This was impossible, it was too much, much too much.

Inuyasha shook his head as if to deny the truth that his nose was telling him, with a strangled cry Inuyasha jumped. He wanted to get away, so he jumped up, caught the edge of the roof and flipped up. He needed ti find a high place here he could think, he could breathe and process everything. The all could smell it, the tinge of salt in the air. Sesshoumaru shifted his weight to go after the Hanyou, but Miroku put a hand on the Demon Lord's arm.

"Please, nephew, you may watch, but let me go after him." Miroku looked ravaged, he had the eyes of someone who had seen heaven and then have that heaven being pulled and taken from him. Shippo watched with equally big eyes, "Mister, I do not know why you made Inu Nii-chan act like that but Inu Nii-chan is not angry, when he is angry he hits things or goes really really quiet, when he goes high like this usually Inu Nii-chan needs to think."

Miroku seeing the kit for the first time, knelt down beside the child. "Thank you for the advice little one, I appreciate it." Miroku reached out and petted the kit. The strange man's scent finally reached the Kitsune's nose, and a strange kind of wonder entered the forest green eyes. The kit sniffed the man, and then sniffed again. "You smell like Inu Nii-chan, why do you smell like my Nii-chan?" The kit snuffled the kneeling man, he was absolutely not afraid, the man smelt like Inu Nii-chan that meant he smelt like family. "This is a good smell." The Kitsune smiled at the man.

Miroku felt tears well up in his eyes at the Kitsune's acceptance. He wanted to say thank you but he could not, his throat totally closed up. Instead he petted the little fox demon on the head, and much like his son had done, flipped up and landed easily on the roof, he went up to find his son. Sesshoumaru and the Kitsune followed a little behind. The Lord would allow the father and son to work this out with minimal interference from him.

Miroku found his son sitting on the highest area of the roof. The wind caught and played with the strands of snow white hair, the beautiful and serious face looked lost and confused. Miroku walked to the boy, and stopped 5 feet from him. The young one's back was stiff with tension. Miroku knelt on the roof and began talking. He spoke of Inuyasha's mother, at first he described at length the Island his mother was from, allowing the tense Hanyou to get used to his voice. The he spoke of the specifics, he told of her beauty and grace, and how they had met, how they had a most beautiful time together.

"We were young and enjoying ourselves, our short time together was amazing, we parted on excellent terms. She was always aware that I was leaving, I hid nothing from her. But it seems she hide something from me. I was reachable, she could have found me easily enough, but she did not. I had no idea, not a single clue that I had a son. If there had been a rumor or a whisper of your existence I would have turned the world upside down searching for you." the words came out harshly, as Miroku's voice was thick with emotion.

"All I know is that when I visited the Island a few years later, she had left and not a single soul on the Island seemed to know her where abouts, and none of them mentioned she was pregnant when she left." Miroku had to take big gulping breathes he was crying, tears leaking out from his silver eyes. "I did not know, Inuyasha, I did not have a clue that I had a beautiful and strong son. How could I not have known? How could I not have realized that a part of my soul had body, had form and was walking the earth?" Miroku's cry was anguished, his pain deep.

"I ask for your forgiveness, but I know I do not deserve it. How could I have a son and not know it? How could I be so damn stupid and so utterly useless; that I never noticed that my heart cried for my child, and my child walked the earth far away from me. I, .. I .. I .. Love you, Inuyasha. You are my son, I knew that the moment I set eyes on you, hell, I knew it the moment Sesshoumaru mentioned I had a son. Sight unseen, I loved you. I need nothing else, you don't have to love me, accept me, or even like me. I do not know what you have done in your life, what you have achieved. But it does not matter, I love you. I love you because you are my child, my son nothing can change that now, and I will always, always love you." Miroku said through his tears. Inuyasha sat unmoving on the roof. Only his ears were arched back, indicating he was listening.

Silence fell on the roof. Miroku's tears slowly dried and he sat head down looking at his son's unmoving back. He had said all that he needed to say, he felt defeated not knowing what to do next. The silence stretched between them for over ten minutes, Miroku accepted that his son was not yet willing to acknowledge him. It was a bitter thing, he shifted his weight to stand and give the boy the space he needed. The the boy his own head bowed spoke, his voice was so soft Miroku had to strain to hear the words.

"I.. I..I was not.. not rubbish? Inu not rubbish? You really did not just .. throw Inu away?" Inuyasha asked. His voice that of a really young, really small child, who had spent way too much time alone, way too much time earning love and attention from the people around him.

Miroku mewled in pain at his son's question, it tore at him. "Rubbish? No! Never! You are my treasure, my lost precious treasure. Throw you away? I'd cut off my own hand before I would do that." sincerity rang at the words.

Finally, Inuyasha turned, tears like jewels clung to his eyes. He looked lost and young.

Sobbing again. Miroku lunged forward and dragged the Hanyou into his arms. His arms tight around the slim strong shoulders. Inuyasha did not hug Miroku back, it was way too early for that. He just allowed this man who smelt like his father to hold him. Inuyasha's own tears were dammed, moisture clung to his eyes, but pnly a solitary tear escaped his eyes.

On the windy roof top a father shed tears. Miroku held his son tight to his chest, and the world was a little bit better. A little bit more wonderful. The moon smiled down in approval.

---tbc


	25. Chapter 25 : Coming Together

Yes! I have won the Nano..

sessinulover, inusessy4life, Princess Sin, KatzeIason69, and all other who took time to review thank you so much.

Fluffy's Green Comb : Thanks for cracking the whip .. though u did slack at the end. ;P

Ladykaa28, kmoaton, Haltia : Thanks for the amazing reviews and opinions.

Read review and enhiy... by the way this is not the last chapter... in case it sounded like it,

Chapter 25 : Coming Together

Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the roof together for an hour. Neither said anything, Inuyasha because he didn't really know what to say, and Miroku because he was hoping his son would speak first. Miroku sat with his arms around his son and was content to wait for the boy to start talking, little did he realize if he was hoping Inuyasha would speak first, they would have been in the roof until morning. The night air got chilly and the wind picked up, and Sesshoumaru decided he had enough. He walked up and simply said a few words, "Dinner is getting cold, the little Kitsune is hungry." that was enough to get Inuyasha and Miroku both down off the roof.

The four walked into the dining room, joining the 18 people waiting there. Immediately Inuyasha much to his disgust; was the center of attention, every one stared at him. Sesshoumaru saw his claimed one's discomfort and was about to make things ten times worse by ordering people to stop staring, when the Kitsune suddenly "poofed' to the top of the table in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Oh my look at this food, I am sooooo hungry. Inu Nii-chan you don't have to steal my food here cause there is soooo much! Wow lady, are you a Wolf Demon (The Kit jumped to the front of Lady Ayame blinking innocently.) I did not know Wolf Demons had... Oh My God is that a chocolate cream and strawberry cheese cake, can I have a piece of that first. I'm hungry, and you going to stave a poor little fox demon. I'm just a kid I need to eat. Why are you all standing around... Sit, sit Lady Wolfie you sit there,...."

The little Kitsune suddenly took over the room. All attention went to him, and he began organizing the Lords and Ladies of the Demons into seating positions that was not traditional and conventional, but more fun to the Kitsune. The small group indulged the Kitsune, advisors who were reluctant to be relegated to the bottom of the table instead of their exalted places at the head of the table, were quelled to obedience when both Sesshoumaru and Miroku growled at any who dared seem to even want to argue. Both Lords had realized something, Inuyasha had obviously relaxed when the Kitsune sprang into action and instinctively the Kitsune was reorganizing to table so that those who may have been mean and nasty to the Hanyou were sitting at the bottom of the table.

They were both surprised when Shippo placed Inuyasha between Sesshoumaru (Who was at the table head) and Miroku, expecting that Shippo would sit himself beside Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was please that the Kit seemed to realize that they had a priority claim on the Hanyou. He was pleased, at least until everyone one was seated but the Kitsune, and the Kitsune skipped up to his big brother, who immediately made space for the Kit on his lap.

Shippo settled in, leaning against his big brother, his smile that he threw at both Miroku and Sesshoumaru, was a little smug. Sure he didn't get everything that was going on, but he was a fox demon after all, being crafty was just part of his blood. Shippo understood that both the demons had made a claim on Inuyasha who until now had been exclusively Shippo's. Now, Shippo have been brought up by Inuyasha, so he was not prone to being really selfish, he didn't mind sharing, buy he would not let them forget who Inuyasha belonged to first. Inuyasha was HIS Nii-chan long before he was anything else, and Shippo was just reminding them all of that.

Miroku being the only one who as yet knew of the claim, hid his smile as Sesshoumaru glared impotently at the Kitsune. He winked at the little one, and Inuyasha – Inuyasha knew the Kit was up to something. But he could not figure what, still he was comforted by the familiar feel of the Kit on his lap and just tried to relax.

Food was put before them and to everyone's horror, Inuyasha and Shippo both dug in. There was meat, steaming vegetables, fish and breads softer then either brother had ever seen. The food was hot and amazing, and for the next 10 minutes the two's focus was totally on the food, glorious delicious food. It took a while longer until both brother's simultaneously noticed the weighted silence in the room. Two faces, mouths stuffed with food, looked up.

While physically the two were poles apart, at that instant no one would have doubted they were brothers, they had the exact same look on their faces. Huge eyes, stuffed cheeks and messy mischievous and yet innocent faces looked up at their staring stunned audience.

Inuyasha went red, he swallowed his food, and sat back. Shippo leaned forward and spoke through the food in his mouth, "Umm you guys are not hungry?"

Jaken, one of the advisors relegated to the bottom of the table, jumped up, shaking in indignation and fury. "You.. you filthy creatures, how dare you dirty this grand table with your barbaric manner. You Kitsune are a child, but that filthy Hanyou has no place..." That was as far as the courtier got. Inuyasha's knowing that he had done something wrong, he was not sure what, but something had been ready to bow and leave the table. But to his surprise it was not 2 adults and Shippo who stood to his defense, rather 6 demons and Shippo faced the courtier in outrage. Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Lady Ayame and all three of Miroku's heart children rose to defend the Hanyou.

The fury directed at the advisor had him cowering on his seat. Again giving in to protocol Sesshoumaru allowed the new father to deal with the insult, while he drew the shocked and unresisting Hanyou to his side.

Miroku stalked up to the short ugly Lord. Miroku deliberately dipped his finger in a glass of water and drew out a blade of water. With a flick the blade pierced through the loud mouthed advisors shoulder. "Oh my, Jaken looks like you had a little accident, a little more to the left and you would not have had a throat to allow such venom to spew out. What a tragedy that would have been." Miroku said with such sarcasm that the advisor launched back stumbling to the floor.

Ayame's oldest child Bunzo who was half wolf and half fox demon, growling stalked around and picked the advisor up be the collar. He walked him to the door and tossed him out of the dining room. Then Sesshoumaru spoke, "Any who have issues with my Inuyasha's place at this table is free to leave now, know that if my weapon is drawn I will show much less mercy then what Miroku did." A causal claw trailed down Inuyasha's tense jaw and flipped back a lock of hair, exposing the claim mark.

The silence was deafening.

"Wow that was so cool Lord Miroku, you made a weapon from water. Inu Nii-chan can make weapons like that too but from his blood, not water." The Kitsune said, from Inuyasha shoulder where he had leapt to at the first sign of violence.

That broke the tension. And Miroku turned to the Kit, "Really, like me huh? That is good." The Lord smiled at both the boys, and dinner continued as if nothing had happened. Shippo glanced at Inuyasha with a raised brow, as if asking what was that about, they had just been appreciating the food. Inuyasha shrugged back, who knew. He rolled his eyes, weird Nobility had weird rules.

Then dinner was over and the Hanyou was urged to the private sitting room with the 6 family members.

The the questions began, and Inuyasha squirmed. For him one word answers were enough, and excerpt of the conversations are as follows.

"So Inuyasha where did you grow up?" Amaye asked

"In the City of Andamite." Inuyasha answered.

.....

"Was it a good place to grow up?"

"Yes"

.......

"What did you like about the city?"

"The library."

......

"Oh what did you like about the library?"

"It was quiet."

..............

"Who brought you up?"

"Lissa. A human."

....

"Oh! A human, wonderful is she nice."

"She died."

!!!!!!........

The conversation kinda died at that point. They soon discovered what Sesshoumaru knew, you want information on the Hanyou, ask the Kitsune. Only problem with that was that they got information on what happened after Inuyasha was a little older, his early childhood were a mystery. To some of them to think that the quiet Hanyou was the son of Miroku was almost unbelievable, until they took into account his charisma. By his presence alone he drew attention, like his father people were drawn to him, but unlike his father, the young Hanyou seemed to have no clue to his appeal.

Shippo fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap.

Sesshoumaru signaled and servant came to take the Kitsune away. Inuyasha's fists clenched, but he allowed them to take the Kit. Miroku's children left as well waving at Inuyasha.

"Come we will retire for the night." Sesshoumaru said indicating for Inuyasha to follow.

Puppy ears flattened. Inuyasha's spine straightened to the point of pain, it was time for him to pay for what had been given. He had met his father, and Shippo was safe, he would be grateful. He would do this. "As you wish my Lord." Inuyasha said. He would not make a big deal out of this, his own father was the child of a prisoner, she must have been taken as a Slave of his Grandfather. It seemed to be a pretty normal thing among Demon Nobility.

Something about his son's voice made Miroku pause. "Inuyasha my son, you are claimed, you know what that means. Right?"

Inuyasha shrugged in response.

Miroku's concern grew as his son, his his eyes beneath his bangs. He reached out and lifted the strong face to meet his eyes. For a second dark emotions heavy and painful swirled in the Golden eyes and then nothing. Inuyasha closed his emotions tight and a blank look entered his eyes.

"Inuyasha do you know what it means to be claimed?" Miroku repeated, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Do not worry. I know my place. I won't make a scene or spread rumors. Sesshoumaru's lady wife will never hear a thing from me. He is caring for Shippo, training him and he has claimed me in payment. Its a fair deal.' Inuyasha said without a hint of emotion. They all looked a little stunned at the Hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you are equating Claiming to Slavery?' Miroku was aghast, and Sesshoumaru was a insulted.

"No. My Lord explained I wasn't a Slave. Its just like a business deal, everyone gets what they want." Inuyasha said with a blank smile.

Miroku was pushed away as Sesshoumaru stood before his claimed one. "First this Sesshoumaru is no longer mated, my wife died five years ago. Second tell me what is it that you get out of this deal? I get your body and what do you get?"

"I get Shippo safe of course." Inuyasha replied.

"What do you get for your self?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Golden eyes blinked at the Lord, as Inuyasha tried to think of what the Lord would want him to say. "Um.. I get a comfortable life." he said.

"You care not for comfort, Hanyou. What is it you get?"

"I get Shippo safe, and I got to meet Lord Miroku, that is enough for me. I will not welch on the deal, my Lord." Inuyasha insisted, he was confused, what did they want him to say.

Sesshoumaru stared at his claimed one. Miroku broke in.

"Inuyasha, being claimed is not a business deal. It means that Sesshoumaru has the right to mark you as a potential mate, before any other. You are not his Slave my son, you are his promised mate, and if all goes well he will be your mate on the night of the next new moon. Before the new Moon night, the mark allows him to convince and court you any way possible, including bedding you."

Inuyasha's jaw fell open, and Sesshoumaru used that opportunity to claim a long deep kiss.

-- tbc---


	26. Chapter 26 : A family complete

**Chapter 26 : A family complete**

Inuyasha wrenched himself from Sesshoumaru's grasp, his breathe wheezed. As he gaped at his new found father and his potential mate (?). Inuyasha was doing a pretty good imitation of a fish. His eyes were dazed.. "What? Why? Mate? But I'm not a girl!"

Miroku smiled "You are a Demon and of Seraph Blood, only humans males are limited that way, all demons and Seraph can produce and sire young."

"But, but.. what if I don't want to be claimed?" Inuyasha stammered.

Sesshoumaru growled, he yanked the Hanyou to him and ran his hands over Inuyasha's body to his cock. Sesshoumaru was rewarded when Inuyasha gasped his body arched back unconsciously giving Sesshoumaru more access, and his body hardened. "How dare you even question your need to be claimed when your body reacts so eagerly to my touch? You are mine Inuyasha, and already a great part of you knows it."

Miroku still smiling gently, came up behind Inuyasha and gently stroked his hair, trying to calm the scared Hanyou. "Hush my son, it really is alright. By blood and right, you belong to Sesshoumaru, if you had not been lost to us, for so long, you would have been raised knowing that. You have been through so much, let Sesshoumaru give you pleasure." Miroku nodded in approval as Sesshoumaru gently stroked the claim mark, making the Hanyou's breathe shorten.

"You are with your family now, you belong to Sesshoumaru, to us. Allow your potential mate to protect you my son, allow him to take your body to the peaks of pleasure. You are his, and he has waited a very, very long time for you. I am so proud of you Inuyasha."Miroku fairly beamed with pride.

Inuyasha stared at his father incredulously, "Y...you.. you are both perverts!" Inuyasha burst out trying to fight the drugging pleasure that was encasing him.

Sesshoumaru frowned in displeasure, "We are not perverts, my precious one. We are Demons, sex is a healthy thing amongst us."

"My son, I need you here, more then anything I want you living here happy and whole, and if being mated to Sesshoumaru is the best way to keep you here, then so be it. If I believed in the slightest he would hurt you, I would have never given him First Claim right. If I did not believe whole heartedly that you respond to him, that you could learn to love him, then I would fight him to the ends of the earth." Miroku gently ran his claws though Inuyasha's hair as Sesshoumaru stroked his intimately. Only the clothes kept the scene semi- decent.

Inuyasha impotently clutched at Sesshoumaru's arms, trying and failing to stem the heat. "No, please" he whispered. "I am supposed to love him and in return he owns me! No!"

Miroku chuckled, and petted his son's back comfortingly, "Sesshoumaru you had better answer that, he will not believe it from any other."

"Foolish Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru, stopped the sensual stroking and pulled the youth into his embrace. He buried his head into the cottony soft hair and then pulled back a little to meet Inuyasha's eyes. "First Claim Right means that at the moment of your birth, I should have been introduced to you. The introduction would have been "_Sesshoumaru, meet the one you are to Love above all others, if you cannot Love this one then the Right is passed over._" It is I who has no choice Precious one, either I fell in love at first sight or the First Claim Right is void. That is the way of First Claim. Precious one, the minute I set eyes on you in the Forest by blood, my heart and love was yours. It is up to me to earn you Love, to convince your parents that I am worthy. That is why I had to confirm the claim with your father before returning for you. If I fail to be accepted by your parents, fail to earn your love, then the Seraph or another of equal status can take you from me, on the night of the new moon. And I will be condemned to live without my heart. It is you who has the power to reject me, to condemn me. To balance the power the being claimed has on the Claimer, I have every right to entice your body and teach you to love me."

Inuyasha, his father forgotten stared, at the demon Lord. His preconceptions and misinterpretations of the situation crumbling. He stared into the Demon Lord's eyes and finally saw beneath the veneer of ice, to the depth of emotion and love burning there. As he stared in the eyes Inuyasha forgot to breathe so deep, so powerful was the emotion in the eyes that it was actually terrifying in its beauty.

Sesshoumaru cupped the beloved, troubled face. "Breathe my Precious one, I Love you, Inuyasha more then I love any other on this earth, I love you." Sesshoumaru lowered his head, and kissed Inuyasha with an aching sweetness, a tender love that swept the last remnants of Inuyasha's resistance away.

Miroku quietly left the two lovers to their own devices, his son did not love his nephew, not yet. But Miroku had absolute confidence in Sesshoumaru's ability to convince his son.

He was not expecting things to be smooth sailing, he was damn sure there would be a great many challenges, his son was too strong to not expect hiccups. Still for now his family would be complete, and he was content.

---THE END--- For now!!!

Dear readers, ** Ducking the various items thrown in my direction**

Yes, yes there are questions unanswered and stuff. But for now this is the end. There will probably be new chapters added to this later, but I have ignored Sacred Trees, of Serpents and Dog Demons and some other stories for GB and stuff for long enough.

More importantly I am going on holiday (for real -overseas) and have limited access to Internet, so no more fast updates.

Oh on Miroku "nanananah" tp those who thought his dad was gonna make Sesshy slow down. Heheehehehe not in this world.

Love all of you very much, especially my wonderful, funny and supportive reviewers. This story will be added as complete as subsequent additions will be in this file but as interludes or OVA. **grin.

Love always

SunHawk


End file.
